Una nueva Vida
by valeymia
Summary: Han despertado en una nueva vida. Una vida tranquila, una vida normal, una vida que podría cambiar al conocerse ¿Se puede cambiar el destino? Tienen una oportunidad que alguien les ha regalado . ¿Aprovecharan el tiempo extra que les otorgo una persona del pasado distante, antes de que el Destino llegue tocando su puerta?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Un despertador suena a lo lejos el mientras dos gatos se estiran en un tejado mirando como la luz del sol comienza a colorear el cielo.

-Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo ¿verdad?- Reflexiona el gato Blanco y su compañera estira el lomo mirando hacia abajo donde un balcón aun está a oscuras

-Ya tiene dieciséis- murmura con calma y regocijo, pero la sonrisa se tambalea en los bordes y su amigo lo nota.

-¿Que sucede Luna?

\- ¿Y si en este mundo pacifico nunca las encuentra Artemis? - le pregunta dejando salir la angustia que ha venido arrastrando desde hace ya un par de años.

Artemis se le acerca y le caricia el lomo con el suyo de forma reconfortante.

-Ella ya encontró Mina y las demás están destinadas a encontrarse Luna, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. A demás…- vuelve a chocar su hombro de forma juguetona y le giña un ojo- Nosotros renacimos con nuestros recuerdos por algo. No somos completos inútiles. Si hace falta seremos el destino. - Le sonrió confiado pero al contrario de su propósito de subirle el aniño Luna pareció mas desanimada y esquivo sus ojos.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho Artemis- murmuro. Luna escucho como el despertador comenzaba a sonar en la habitación del primer piso y la luz del sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas de la casa donde las corinas se mecían con la cálida brisa. Pronto seria verano.

\- ¿Algo? - inquirió Artemis alejándose un poco para mirarle el rostro. Luna se sentó mas derecha y su cola se movió nerviosa

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando esa extraña energía se sintió en los bordes de la vía láctea? Fue cuando los cimientos de Tokio de Cristal estaban naciendo.

Artemis frunció el ceño intentando recordar. Esta era otra vida y a pesar del poder del cristal de plata que los regresaba a la vida con sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas era difícil recordar todo, tanto como sumergirse cada vez más profundo en el océano de sus recuerdos. Aun así, luego de un par de minutos los recuerdos fluyeron con facilidad.

-Lo recuerdo- asintió- Sailor Moon y las chicas habían reconstruido la ciudad y Tokio de Cristal relucía como un diamante nuevo y lleno de esperanza.

Luna azoto su cola

-Fue ahí cuando La nueva reina sintió ese extraño poder acercándose a la tierra.

-Pero nada ocurrió, ni siquiera tuvieron que salir a buscar el origen del poder este solo…

-Desapareció- termino Luna por él y movió la cabeza negando- La verdad es que las cosas no solo desaparecen Artemis.

_\- ¿Enviaras alguien a investigas Serena?- había preguntado Luna y Serena, ahora la nueva Neo reina Serena, negó con confianza. En estos años la madurez había hecho crecer a su amiga de una forma deslumbrante. Atrás habían quedado los lloriqueos y las dudas. Ella había tomado su lugar de forma impecable. _

_-Podríamos interferir en lo que ellas están haciendo- le respondió y Luna había respingado._

_\- ¿"Ellas"? - La reina asintió con cariño y Luna entendió de golpe_

_-¡Las Starlights!- exclamo y Serena volvió a asentir- ¿pero como sabes que fueron ellas?_

_-Solo lo siento- murmuro mirando el cielo desde el balcón de su palacio que ahora se bañaba con las luces del atardecer- ¿Quién más vendría desde afuera en silencio para protegernos sino Seiya y las demás?_

_Luna sintió un pinchazo en el corazón pro las amigas que habían dejado su lado hasta los rincones de la via láctea. Miro a Serena de reojo preocupada. Ella parecía siempre recordar a sus amigos y nunca había manejado bien las despedidas y las distancias. Y Seiya era incluso algo mas…_

_-Aunque si hubiera sido Seiya no habría sido en silencio- menciono a la ligera tanteando el terreno. Habian pasado ya varios años, pero las personas simplemente no desaparecían desde el corazón de Serena. _

_Ella sonrió compungida._

_-Ciertamente él hubiera necesitado ufanarse un poco ¿verdad?. Talvez ya haya madurado. - soltó una risita y Luna salto para quedar en la cornisa del balcón y mirarla de cerca_

_-No crees que si hubieran sido ellas habrían venido a…_

_-No- la interrumpió Serena en un murmullo- Ellos no se acercarían_

_-¿Por que…?- Serena bajo la mirada hacia su anillo de matrimonio y Luna entendio o. Se quedaron en silencio un segundo y Serena respiro hondo._

_-Dejaremos las cosas así por ahora- dijo al fin sonriéndole por última vez a las estrellas y luego miro Luna con picardía- Este será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo? - le susurro poniéndose el dedo en los labios y Luna suspiro. _

_Serena siempre seria Serena._

-Así que fueron ellas- Artemis sonrió al cielo- Increíble que nadie se percatara de ello en ese momento.

Luna encogió un hombro mientras escuchaba el ambiente dentro de la casa animarse.

-Todo era aún muy caótico con el ascenso al trono y la construcción del nuevo Tokio de Cristal. Creo que solo Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna lo sintieron siendo las guardianas de los limites pero Serena les pidió la mismas discreción.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu angustia? - pregunto nuevamente Artemis haciendo que Luna volviera a inquietarse.

-Serena no se quedó tan tranquila desde pues de todo- respondió siguiendo con la parte complicada de la historia- meses más tarde me pidió un consejo…

_-El cristal de plata en teoría puede hacerlo Serena, pero no se cuanta de tu energía te llevara hacerlo- respondió Luna en el salón donde se guardaba el cristal, mientras la Reina se para frente a la resplandeciente joya._

_\- ¿Pero se puede? - insistió y Luna asintió_

_-Puede mostrarte "cosas" pero no siempre es lo que quieres, es mas lo que necesitas supongo- Ella había visto a la antigua soberana del reino lunar, la Reina Serenity, pedir iluminación y guía al cristal, pero nunca habían adivinado muy bien cómo funcionaba. El cristal era casi un ser viviente y mostraba solo que quería. _

_-Supongo que es mejor que nada- murmuro la actual poseedora del cristal y Luna corrió hacia el pedestal y salto ágilmente mirándola a los ojos_

_\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, está pasando algo? -Su amiga sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza tranquilizándola._

_-Nada de eso, no pasa nada lo juro- deja caer su mano para poner ambas en un puño cerca de su corazón y sus ojos viajaron nuevamente al cristal- Pero hay cosas que… necesito…- Serena suspiro cerrando los ojos-Hay cosas que no se hicieron bien luna, y quisiera…- Luna la miro de reojo_

_-Es sobre Seiya?- cuestiono y Serena abrió los ojos sin decir nada mirando el cielo. Luna se acercó más buscando sus ojos- Las cosas que ya pasaron no pueden repararse, las decisiones…_

_-Eso ya lo se Luna- respondió Serena con calma y la miro por fin- No me arrepiento de mis decisiones, ninguna de ellas, pero…-Luna miro los grandes ojos azules repletos de secretos que le rogaban compresión. La que la miraba no era la reina, ni siquiera Sailor Moon,la que la miraba era su amiga. _

_Asintió sin decir nada mas y se bajo de un salto._

_-Debes desear con tu corazón al cristal que te muestre lo que deseas- instruyo alejándose hasta una esquina y Serena asintió. Le sonrió agradecida y volvió su figura hacia el pedestal que sostenía el cristal_

_Cerro sus ojos y apretó sus manos en su pecho. De pronto una luz comenzó a envolverla hasta que su silueta se fundió con ella hasta que todo fue luz._

_-_ Y que le mostró- inquirió Artemis y Luna escucho como el despertador que comenzaba a sonar debajo de ellos era apagado.

-No me los dijo- respondió acercándose por el tejado hacia el balcón y mirar más de cerca.

-¿No te lo dijo? - cuestiono Artemis inseguro. Luna no era solo una buena consejera de la Reina serena, también era su amiga.

Luna esquivo los ojos inquisidores y se movió inquieta

-Bueno, no me lo dijo en ese entonces. Sino que muchos, muchos años después. Poco antes de la última reunión que tuvieron

-¿Y que fue? - Artemis se movió a su lado y Luna abrió su boca, pero de pronto un grito subió por las escaleras interrumpiéndola

\- ¡Serena, despierta!- grito la nueva madre de su amiga en esta vida.

-Ya estoy lista mamá. Bajare en un minuto- respondió la dulce voz de la nueva reencarnación de Serena.

-Aun no me acostumbro a que esta Serena sea de hecho madrugadora- soltó Artemis con una risita y Luna rodo los ojos

-Madrugadora tal vez, pero…

Artemis y Luna miraron como con un estruendo, un enredo de pies, manos y largos cabellos rubios salía disparada desde la habitación hacia el balcón debajo de ellos.

Grandes ojos azules llenos de vergüenza los miro desde el suelo

-Estoy bien- les dijo sonriendo. Se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme y la corta y negra falda, con su pequeña chaquetilla de verano con botones a un lado, no tardaron en acomodarse pulcramente

Los gatos maullaron y la chica les sonrió con una brillante sonrisa alegre.

-Hola Artemis, hola Luna. Ahí les dejo su comida. - dejo un plato en el suelo que por milagro no se había derramado y les lanzo un beso- Nos vemos en la tarde. Adiós- salió con rapidez de su visión dejando una estela de perfume delicado que parecía nunca abandonarla.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar el traqueteo en la habitación Luna suspiro

-Puede que sea madrugadora y también mejor en la escuela, incluso ha mejorado en deportes un poco, pero su torpeza es algo que parece no poder controlar ni siquiera en esta nueva vida.

Artemis soltó una risita que corto de inmediato cuando una hermosa Joven de cabellos largo y rubio llego a la reja de la casa y lo miro.

-Artemis, deja de venir a la casa de Serena para robarle su comida Luna- el gato blanco maúllo feliz y Serena salió por la puerta

-Buenos días Mina- cerro la puerta y sonrió a los gatos- Deja en paz a Artemis, sabes que lo adoro. Y él y luna no pueden estar separados mucho tiempo- Mina le sonrió a su amiga y la tomo del brazo.

-Si sigues consintiéndolo así se pondrá gordo- le lanzo una malvada mirada y Artemis se sintió indignado- Ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde. Adiós Luna, adiós Artemis.

Las chicas comenzaron a alejarse y Luna pudo escuchar sus risas aun cuando ya no eran visibles.

Eran chicas normales y muy felices. Eso le daba esperanzas a Luna

-¿No estoy Gordo verdad Luna? - Lloriqueo Artemis mirándola con grandes ojos lastimeros.

Luna le sonrió

-Claro que no… aun-Respondió y salto hacia abajo hacia el platón de comida y Artemis lloriqueo más fuerte.

\- ¡Es el pelo!

Luna estaba por reírse más fuerte cuando un camión de mudanza llego por la calle y se estaciono en frente a solo una casa de Serena. Un auto brillante y deportivo se estaciono detrás y un chico salió de adentro quitándose los antojos mirando a su alrededor.

Luna y Artemis dejaron caer sus bocas abiertas.

* * *

_**Esta nueava historia estaba quemando mi mente. Vi nuevamente Sailor Moon y parece que cada vez que la veo me enamoro mas de esta pareja aun cuando se que no se podía hacer nada para cambiar la historia, así que en un momento de iluminación dije :"Yo les daré su oportunidad" asi que aquí esta. Espero que las personas que lo lean les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Estaré subiendo capítulos tan rápido como pueda.**_

**_Besos a las fanaticas de Seiya_**


	2. ¿A primera Vista? Mejor una segunda

Serena miro nuevamente la hoja de su examen con un puchero en sus labios.

¿Ese número siquiera existía para calificar? Tal vez lo habían inventado solo para ella.

Guardo la hoja en el bolsillo de su bolso. Si mostraba este examen estaba tan castigada.

Miraba como la hoja desaparecía en el bolsillo cuando su cabeza salió volando hacia atrás seguido inmediatamente por su cuerpo.

El golpe la dejo tan aturdida que se demoró un par de segundos extras en darse cuanta que un par de brazos la rodeaban para evitar su caída al suelo.

Las manos le produjeron un escalofrió en sus brazos descubiertos y las mejillas se le encendieron incluso antes de saber que pasaba. Se puso derecha y miro como un par de ojos azules claros y chispeantes la miraban desde una cabeza más arriba que ella. Estaba por pedir disculpas cuando el chico, increíblemente atractivo, hablo.

-Cuidado cabeza de bombón, casi me matas- le sonrió mostrando una seductora y radiante sonrisa. Fue tan impresionante que tuvo que pestañar para salir de su aturdimiento y lograr alejarse de las manos que seguían aferrándola.

Se soltó jadeando con indignación cuando las palabras encajaron en su cabeza.

\- ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?- grito con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza y enojo. El chico se guardó las manos en sus bolcillos sin dejar caer la sonrisa, divertido.

-Lo siento, solo vi tu enorme cabeza redonda golpear mi pecho. Cabeza de bombón me pareció apropiado

Serena se estremeció ofendida ¡Cabeza enorme!

-¡Mi nombre es Serena!... ¡y no tengo la cabeza grande!

El extraño chico cerro un ojo para mirarla de arriba abajo y sonrío increíblemente más amplio.

-No. Bombón me gusta más- sus ojos hicieron un nuevo recorrido por su cuerpo tomando nota de su ropa y le guiño un ojo- Nos veamos pronto – se despidió con su mano y siguió su camino como si nada.

-¡Oye!- le grito Serena pero el chico siguió caminando con tranquilidad sin prestarle el menor interés. Serena se debatió si seguir gritándole, pero supuso que era inútil. El chico parecía ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba.

¡Qué tipo!

Se fue echando humo y mirándose en cada vitrina la cabeza. Su cabello largo y rubio estaba tomado en una coleta alta cayendo hacia su espalda en rectos y brillantes mechones sobre una cabeza completamente normal.

¡No tenía la cabeza grande!

Para cuando llego a su casa estaba cansada, hambrienta y con un puchero en sus labios mas grande del que tenia hace media hora.

-Mamá, ya llegué- anuncio entrando por la puerta pero su voz volvió con un eco. La silenciosa casa fue lo único que le dio la bienvenida y ella asomo la cabeza en la cocina. Su madre, que por lo general estaba ya en su casa a esa hora trabajando en su computador en la mesa de la cocina, no estaba. Todo estaba limpio y brillante y una solitaria hoja estaba donde debería estar algún bocadillo para ella.

"_Fui a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos. Lo siento les lleve tu porción de galletas. Te quiero"_

-¿Tenemos nuevos vecinos?- pregunto a la nada y de pronto cayo en la cuenta de la ultima frase de su madre-No- gimió . Sus galletas perdidas. Ni siquiera le había dejado las migajas.

Este día no podía empeorar más.

Subió a su habitación cabizbaja y se dejó caer en su cama enterrando la cabeza en su almohada suspirando.

Luna se subió a su lado y ella le dio la bienvenida al calor reconfortante que siempre le proporcionaba su gatita.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu día Luna? - pregunto mientras le rascaba la barbilla y pasaba sus dedos por el brillante pelaje negro. Luna maulló y movió su cabeza al son de sus caricias- El mío no fue tan bien. Reprobé matemáticas nuevamente- Serena se quedó pensando en la hoja guardada en su mochila- Creo que nunca aprobare, parece que aun cuando estudio no puedo con esa materia. Es muy frustrante- divago y su gata se acurruco a su lado mirándola con empatía. Serena le sonrió y metió la cabeza en su lomo aspirando el olor de su querida y peluda amiga

-Sera la para la otra ¿verdad Luna?- acaricio por última vez el lomo de su gata y cerró los ojos somnolienta. De pronto el recuerdo llego y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

-Y un extraño chico me llamo cabeza de bombón. ¿puedes creerlo? - su gata se alzó de golpe y Serena abrió los ojos asustada. Se miraron a los ojos y Serena podría jurar que Luna esta sorprendida.

Luego de otro par de segundos su gata rompió la guerra de miradas llevándose una pata su rostro para lamérsela desinteresadamente

Serena soltó una risita tonta y algo nerviosa.

-A veces creo que en verdad me hablaras de pronto. Estoy volviéndome loca- se volvió a recostar en su almohada y minutos más tarde Luna vio cómo su respiración se hizo más y más profunda.

Miro con detenimiento los rasgos tan conocidos y la vez tan diferentes.

-Oh serena- murmuro mirando a la chica en la cama, pero pensando en su otra amiga que le había dejado una carga tan pesada.

Al otro dia Serena se levantó con el ánimo renovado. Podría pasar el siguiente examen y no tenía la cabeza grande.

Se terminó de cepillar los dientes y miro su cabello con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Dos coletas a los lados se verían bien?

-¡Serena el desayuno está¡ en la mesa- aviso su madre desde abajo y ella se apresuró. Se amarro el cabello en una hermosa trenza que caía por su espalda y bajo a desayunar.

Salió justo a tiempo para ver como Mina llegaba a la esquina de su casa. Levanto su mano para saludarla y corrió a su encuentro justo cuando por su lado paso un chico.

Sus ojos se cruzaron. Ojos azules ¡vaya!

El chico paso por su lado siguiendo su camino sin dejar de mirarla y ella giro un poco su cabeza impedida de cortar la conexión.

Mina salto a su lado haciéndola jadear sorprendida.

-¡Ese chico era guapísimo!- le susurro con voz aguda y Serena se tomó el corazón.

-Me asustaste Mina. ¡Cielos! - los latidos estaban a un millón por hora y su amiga se rio en su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero creo que te hice un favor. Estabas por empezando a babear

-¡Cállate!- rio serena dándole un golpe en el brazo a Mina y comenzaron a caminar.

Fue solo llegando cerca del instituto cuando Mina saco el peor tema.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? No alcance a verte antes de que mi club de Voleibol comenzara ayer- Serena hizo un amarga mueca y Mina se encogió

-¿Así de mal?

\- Peor. Estaré castigada por siempre, estoy segura- lloriqueo y Mina le sonrió con compasión. Estaba por decirle algo, cuando su expresión se congelo al mirar por sobre el hombro de Serena.

\- ¿Qué…? Comenzó a preguntar la rubia cuando una voz vino de su espalda

-Hola bombón. Te dije nos volveríamos a ver - un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y se giró con rapidez

-Oh, Dios- gimió Serena mirándolo y la sonrisa eléctrica salto a la vida nuevamente en el rostro.

-Dios no. Me llamo Seiya. Ahora estudiamos juntos al parecer, ¿no es eso genial?

Serena se puso de puntillas para alcanzar más su mirada y eso la dejo con los ojos a la altura de su barbilla

-Me llamo Serena. SE. RE. NA- repitió con los dietes apretados picándole el pecho con un dedo pero pero el chico sonrió con más ganas.

-Yo creo que Bombón te queda mejor. ¿No es así? - pregunto haciendo viajar sus ojos hacia Mina que aun estaba con la sonrisa congelada.

Mina asintió como robot y Serena lloriqueo.

\- ¡Mina! - su amiga pestaño un poco, pero parecía incapaz de sacar sus ojos del molesto chico.

-¿Lo ves?. Tu amiga esta de acuerdo. Ahora que somos compañeros, te espero para que me muestres la escuela. Nos vemos Bombón, adiós amiga de mi Bombón.

-¿Tu Bombón? ¡Oye! - Serena estaba más allá del enojo, sus mejillas estaban rojas hasta alcanzar el cuello y una extraña electricidad le recorría el cuerpo. El chico solo le guiño un ojo y entro al instituto con paso firme y seguro.

-¿Cómo se… quien se cree?… ¡es un arrogante y presumido!… ¿su Bombón…? - Serena parecía incapaz de centrarse en un pensamiento hasta que Mina salió de su extraño letargo soltando un gritito que Serena estaba seguro solo escucho ella y los perros.

\- ¡Conoces a Seiya- Mina parecía vibrar de emoción y Serena dio un paso alejándose de ella!

\- ¡No lo conozco! - respondió pisoteando el suelo y Mina rodo los ojos.

-Te tiene hasta un sobrenombre, eres su "Bombón" , obvio lo conoces. ¿Pero desde cuándo? - Serena inflo las mejillas y le dio la espalda a su amiga.

Este día prometía ser peor que anterior.

-Serena no lo entiendes el es Seiya. Es súper famoso ¿ D verdad no lo conoces?- su amiga corrió para alacanzarla y Serena pestaño dejando su enojo curiosa

-¿Famoso? Nunca lo he visto

-Oh Serena- se lamneto su amiga mirándola con lastima.

-Y no quiero saber- advirtió cuando vio como Mina comenzaba a habalar, lo mas seguro, de lo fantástico que era ese tal Seiya. Preferia quedar sorda que escuchar que tan famaoso era.

El dia no solo habia prometido, habia cumplido con todas sus expectativas y se acababa de dar cueta que parecia no querer acabara

-Deja de seguirme- amenazo Serean mirando a Seiya que iba a su ladi con las manos detrás d ela cabeza.

-Juro que no te estoy siguiendo bombon, vivo en esta calle.- le sonrrio feliz y Serena lejo su rostro del suyo

-No te creo- acuso y Seiya se rio con ganas

-Mira esa es mi casa- saco su mano de atrás y paunto hacia la gran casa con ventanas pintadas de rojo

Sereana se paro de golpe en su propia reja

-¿Tu?- pregunto incrédula- ¿Tu eres "los nuevos vecino"?

Seiya miro la casa de serena y camono hacia su entrada.

-Parece que tienes mucha suerte, podras venir cuando quieras a mirarme

Serrena arrugo la anariz con mooestsiaa

-¡ Ya quisieras!- le grito furiosa y entro cerrando de un golpe su puerta de entrada.

Las risas la siguieron hasta su cuerto.

Luna salto del balcón a su encuentro y maullo al verla

Sereana lanzo su bolso encima de su cama con violencia

-Ese chico es un patan- rezongo y Luna sigui maullando parada en el vnatanal del balcón y pero ella solo la miro sin verla en relidad. Estaba furiosa. Comenzó sacarce la caheuqtilla y la blusa con dedos crispados

-Se cree mucho porque e slgo guapo- Luna volvió maullar y Serena rodo los ojos contineundo con los botones que parecían no querer cooperar- Esta bienj, es muy guapo pero su actitu, su arrigancia, opacan cualquier rasgo. Se paso todoel dia gritándome…

-Oye bombon- Serena alzo su cabeza de golpe asustada y Luna maullo mas fuerte casi como un gemido.

En el balcón frente a su casa aunque no directamaante, sino que una casa mas alla, estaba Seiya con las manos en su boca haciendo de megáfono mirándola. Estaba suficientemenete lejos para no verle bien pero Serena sabia que su sonrisa era macabra.

-¡Deberias cerrar las cortinas si vas a desvestirte!- grito nuevamente y Serena se miro con horror

Su camisa colgaba de sus hombros pero por suetrte debajo llevaba una camiseta. Aun asi grito ultrajada y se cubrió por intinto. Corrió hacia su ventana y cerro las cortinas de golpe-

Afuera las risas siguieron atormrntandola aun cuando ciorrio asu cama y se enterro debajo d elas cobilas con el rotro ardiendo.

Luna salto por encima y Serena gimio

-Lo odio Luna. Odio a Seiya.


	3. Chapter 3 Burbuja

_** Burbuja**_

* * *

-No puedes ignorarme por siempre

La voz venia desde demasiado cerca como para no escucharla, pero aun así Serena hizo eso mismo. Y claro que podría, es más, es lo que estaba haciendo desde que Seiya había llegado a su lado hace dos manzanas.

¿Voz? ¿Cuál voz?

Sin embargo, el sonrojo persistía en su cuello y mejillas delatando que era muy consciente de su presencia.

\- ¿No me hablaras? - Seiya se colocó a su lado con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada y Serena sintio la vergüenza por fin comenzando a mutar en ira.

" _No pasa nada_ , se dijo, _no hay nadie a mi lado"_

-Tienes que hablarme tarde o temprano, soy muy persistente

Siguió caminando más rápido, pero las largas piernas de su odioso compañero no debieron hacer gran esfuerzo para alcanzarla. _"No le hablare, no le hablare_ "

-No sé por qué es tas enojada- siguió-Ayer te salve de que un pervertido viera como te desvestías.

\- ¡Al único pervertido y mañoso que vi ayer fue a ti! - Exploto Serena sin poder aguantar más. ¡Maldición!

Seiya se tocó el corazón y sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza, pero también había una chispa de regocijo en el profundo del azul. ¡El muy cretino la había hecho hablar!

-Eso dolió Bombón. Nunca te haría algo así- Inmediatamente Serena tuvo el pinchazo de la culpabilidad, no era parte de su carácter herir a las personas. Simplemente eso no era ella, pero Seiya había de alguna forma hacerla sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. En más de una forma.

Se giró con la disculpa en sus labios cuando vio que Seiya comenzaba a sonreír con malevolencia y la chispa de regocijo se convertía en un regodeo en toda regla.

-Agh- gruño Serena con las manos crispadas- ¡Te odio! Te odiare por siempre- Seiya soltó una carcajada.

\- No me odias. Y por siempre es demasiado tiempo. Y siendo sinceros aun asi me debes al menos un agradecimiento, te ahorre una muy mala experiencia- Serena lo volvió a ignorar con resentimiento quitando su rostro lejos y lazando la barbilla.

Aun así sabía que tenía algo de verdad en eso. En la noche cuando la vergüenza había remitido lo suficiente, al menos para salir de debajo de su refugio de mantas, tuvo que admitir que él podría haber mirado todo y aun así no lo había hecho. Con todo y su increíble forma de fastidiarla la había detenido antes de que su camisa hubiera salido de sus hombros cuando solo podria haberce quedado muy callado y observar

Su madre ya la había regañado por hacer exactamente lo que Seiya había evitado y ahora estaba segura que nunca jamás volvería a olvidarlo

Ella lo amaría.

Lo miro de reojo. Seiya miraba al frente sonriendo con una mano en su bolcillo y la otra detrás de su cabeza dejando que el brazo cayera por su espalda. Despreocupado totalmente y ella apretó las dietas sintiendo la amargura de tener que hacer lo que necesita con alguien tan arrogante como él.

Con pesar soltó un suspiro que parecio más un bufido e irguió la espalda.

-Gracias- siseo mirándolo con las pestañas bajas y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la humillación.

Seiya se tropezó mirándolo con los ojos más grandes. Se recompuso enseguida mirando al frente tosiendo levemente.

Un pequeño silencio se interpuso entre ellos confundiéndola. Esperaba alguna broma o que se regodeara en su derrota, pero Seiya pudo sin mirarla en absoluto, de hecho, Serena podría jurar que esquivaba sus ojos y sus mejillas parecidas más rosas.

Luego de casi una calle Seiya seguía sin hablar y Serena comenzó inquietarse. Extrañamente parecíamos acostumbrados a la contante voz del chico molestándola.

El solo pensamiento la irrito hasta lo imposible.

-No creo haber pedido compañía- soltó de golpe cuando el silencio pesado parecía ahogarla y mas aun sus pensamientos.

Por fin Seiya, mostro una expresión diferente a su sonrisa llena de, al parecer, frustración , con ojos pequeños y frente arrugada.

-Eres una chica extraña-Murmuro mirandola y Serena se paró de golpe.

-¿Yo? - pregunta sorprendida apuntando su propio pecho y Seiya asintió frunciendo las cejas- ¿Por qué?

-Por lo general las chicas mueren porque las acompañe algún lado, me lo ruegan- sorprendentemente había mucha verdad en esa frase. Serena había visto el día anterior las chicas se derretían a sus pies. También Mina no había sido del todo inmune aprovechándose de que Seiya la había tomado a ella como su guía personal el día de ayer. Habían sido un trío muy extraño grabando las inmediaciones del instituto

Con todo, el comentario solo la molesto más.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto con voz desagradable- ¿Será porque eras algo así como famoso? - Esperaba que la pulla alusiva a que ella todavía no sabía quién era y porque era famoso lo golpeara en ese gran ego, pero supo que había fallado al ver la sonrisa volver a aparecer en su rostro

-No- respondió seguro - Es porque soy muy guapo-Serena lo miro fijamente a los ojos durante todo un segundo y podría jurar que escucho uno que otro suspiro a su alrededor.

-Estás loco-dijo al fin sin mostrar nada en su expresión, aunque su voz salió algo dura al verse, nuevamente, derrotada y siguió caminando dejándolo parado con la postura de un modelo y las chicas a su alrededor mirándolo con pestañeos coquetos.

-Bomboncito no sabes de que hablas- se rio alegremente viniendo detrás de ella nuevamente no antes de saludar a las chicas por supuesto y provocar sospechas enloquecidos.

Serena se estremeció. "Bomboncito"

-Deja de llamarme así. Soy Serena, lo sabes- Seiya negó y le guiño un ojo.

-Jamás. - Paso por su lado y entrada al instituto saludando a otro grupo dejándola con los nervios crujientes.

De pronto Mina estaba a su lado sorprendiéndola.

-Buenos días-Saludo ella y Serena la miro con un puchero.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te espere y nunca llegaste- Por los últimos dos años ella y Mina, por qué habían logrado estudiar en el mismo lugar se habían juntado puntualmente. Mina la recogía a Serena o ella a Mina y más frecuentemente se reunían en la esquina que juntaba sus casas que convenientemente estaban muy cerca. En todo ese tiempo habían perdido solo en las que la rutina se había roto y era solo por enfermedades. De hecho, Serena se había preocupado al ver los minutos que pasaban y Mina no llegaba. Se debatio en si quedarce mas tiempo o ir a la casa de Mina a ver que pasaba. Había estado en esa encrucijada cuando Seiya había llegado a su lado y había llegado y comenzado su asedio para que ella le hablara.

Su amiga pestaño inocente

-Lo lamento, me atrase un poquitín- sonrió disculpándose, pero sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa.

-Te espere mucho más que un poquitín- acuso Serena entrecerrando los ojos y Mina desvió los suyos. De pronto Serena calculo que de hecho había esperado mucho más de lo que había pensado considerando que antes de comenzar a caminar Seiya ya había estado a su lado molestando un buen rato. Siendo sincera solo había comenzado a caminar cansada de su rodeo insufrible y no solo por la idea de llegar atrasada.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento. Estaba ... ya sabes ... - Divago Mina mirándose los pies y Serena tuvo la intuición golpearla como un rayo.

\- ¡Estas mintiendo! - Acuso con voz aguda y Mina se rompió tan fácil como el cristal, poniendo las manos frente a ella rogando.

-Lo siento, te vi con Seiya y no pude evitarlo. Venia algo atrasada y tú ya estaban hablando con él y no fui capaz de interrumpirlos. ¡Es que ven tan bien juntos! - dijo rápidamente mirándola, desde su posición inclinada, con con un ojo.

\- ¡Mina! - gimió Serena y luego se indignó- ¡No nos vemos bien juntos¡- No podría creer que Mina le hubiera hecho algo así. La había empujado literalmente a tener que caminar con Seiya.

Su amiga le sonrió ampliamente como caricatura y Serena se giró con un grito ahogado entrando al instituto dejándola atrás.

-Oh, serena- susurro mina viéndola caminar con fuerza pasando por al lado del objeto de su conversación.

Inconscientemente Seiya la miro pasar y acompaso su paso al de ella. Los vio irce juntos resaltando entre los alumnos que los miraban al pasar. Seiya le sacaba casi una cabeza, sus manos en los bolcillos, y su cuerpo estaba algo alejado de ella y aún así parecia abrazar su cuerpo con el suyo, protegiéndola de las personas que pululaban a su alrededor, y sorprendentemente Serena se veia cómoda y tranquila en ese espacio, casi pareciendo acurrucarse en los límites de esa burbuja invisible pero muy existente que parecia proporcionarle Seiya y que los envolvia siempre que estaban juntos.

La verdad era que Mina había caminado a su espalda todo el camino, y no habían notado hasta que se habían separado y Serena miro por fin a su alrededor.

Soltó una risita y los siguió siendo nuevamente ignorada y con esto convirtiéndose en una extraña espectadora de lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón, siempre deseoso de ver romances en la televisión, libros y cualquier cosa, bailo en su pecho.

¡Qué divertido!

* * *

_** Gracias por leer. **_

_**Pd. No se por que pero al subir el capi, muchas palabras son cambiadas. Sorry por eso. intentare corregir todo lo malo. **_


	4. Chapter 5 Un Tranquilo y Pacifico Azul

_**Gorra. 4 Un tranquilo y pacifico Azul**_

* * *

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa Serena saboreo lo último de su caja de bombones con una sonrisa y un saltito en su paso, Amy tenía que estar en su club de ciencias, Mina en el de Voleibol asi que toda la caja era solo para ella . El dulce cubierto con chocolates se derritió en su boca y entró como el azúcar hacia vibrar su sangre.

-¿Que hay de bueno en esta ciudad? - pregunto una voz de pronto haciéndola saltar en su lugar. Miro con molestia a Seiya que descansaba en la muralla de salida del instituto tan tranquilo como siempre.

Jugo con la idea de golpearlo con el látigo de la indiferencia nuevamente pero después de su fallido intento hace dos días, sabia que eso era inútil con él asi que suspiro resignada y movió su mano a todo lo que los rodeaba.

El solo estaba coloreando el cielo de un cálido rosa y hacia destellar los edificios de cristal dándole un aspecto de caleidoscopio a toda la ciudad. Amaba Tokio de cristal con todo su corazón, como si hubiera una parte de ella misma impregnada en cada hermoso edificio y calle resplandeciente.

Seiya rodo los ojos.

-Es una ciudad hermosa lo entiendo. Me refería a lugares interesantes para visitar, ya sabes para un turista.

Serena paso por su lado y se encogió de hombros

-Toda la ciudad _es_ un lugar turístico. ¿O conoces otra ciudad que mayormente sea de cristal?

-La verdad es que no, pero ya conozco Tokio de Cristal, viví aquí cuando niño. Pero ahora quiero ver de lo que yo me he perdido en mi ausencia- comenzó a caminar a su lado y Serena se mordió el labio.

No quería saber, no le deberia importar, pero antes de saber que hacia estaba preguntando;

\- ¿Y porque te fuiste de aquí? - La curiosidad siempre sacaba lo peor en ella.

Seiya la miro feliz de ver que se interesaba y luego miro el cielo

-Mis padres trabajan para la embajada. Se iban de viaje muy seguido y cuando mis hermanos y yo fuimos lo suficientemente grandes nos fuimos con ellos. Nos quedábamos meses e incluso años en diferentes países. Creo que recorrí casi todo el mundo- sus ojos volvieron a los de Serena que los tenia resplandecientes

\- ¿Conoces muchos países? - pregunto con las manos en su pecho dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo y haciéndolo reír.

-Muchos-respondió asintiendo- creo que he visto casi todo el mundo- le volvio a sonrrer pero luego una sombra paso por sus ojos apagando la electricidad que parecía vivir ahi y Serena quiso cambiar el tema automáticamente llevada por un impulso loco de no desear verlo triste. Esa mirada había tocado algo muy dentro de su pecho. Todo su entusiasmo por querer saber que países y como eran bajos de nivel en picada.

-Ya veo- asintió carraspeando y apunto hacia adelante, donde está el centro de la ciudad resplandecía en tonos rosas- Ahí hay una cafetería que tiene los mejores pasteles de la vida. Entra y nunca querrás salir de nuevo- Seiya soltó una carcajada y Serena medio sonrio al ver que su humor habia vuelto.

-Te gustan los pasteles, lo tengo- Serena sonrió entusiasmada nuevamente.

-No solo me gustan, me encantan. El dulce en tu boca es lo mejor- Seiya levanto sus cejas

-A mi solo me gustan los Bombones- soltó como si nada y ella se estremeció con las mejillas rojas.

-De esos que venias comiendo. Me encantan- Aclaro burlón y ella miro la caja aun en sus manos. Seiya le guiño un ojo con coquetería riendo con ganas a su lado y Serena quiso lanzarle la caja a la cabeza por lograr avergonzarla de esa forma.

-Tambien… también esta el cine- tartamudeo intentando hacer como ese intercambio no había pasado alejando su mirada de él - Es un cine de Realidad Virtual. Es impresionante con los sonidos y las cillas que se mueven y todo.

Seiya asintió instándola a seguir.

-Y por supuesto tienes el castillo. Es lo más hermoso de la ciudad.

-Mi abuelo me hablo del comento Seiya recordándome contaba historias de magia y las personas que habían vivido allí. Pero siempre que había estado deshabitado incluso cuando él era un niño. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Serena lo tuvo un momento. Era extraño, le encantaba el castillo, pero nunca había sentido curiosidad por él. Era como ... era como si ya lo supiera todo lo que había que saber, pero en realidad no sabía mucho. Ni siquiera lo había visitado. ¿Cómo era posible? De pronto se complicado muy confundida. Habíamos visto el castillo, lo habíamos estudiado en la escuela de niña. Era grande y hermoso en el centro de la ciudad y aun así ¿nunca lo había visitado? Y si iba más más allá, estaba seguro que no podría recordar conversar con Mina de él.

¿Por qué?

-La verdad es que no respondió por fin después de un largo silencio con una arruga en sus cejas rubias y la cabeza de lado. No podía poner el dedo en la sensación que el castillo le provocaba- También me contactan con la pareciera que siempre estuvo solo. Pero hay historias de que los soberanos fundaron esta ciudad y luego entregaron el poder a las personas, después de eso se dice que la familia y todos los que vivieron allí desaparecieron. Es muy raro, ahora es solo una leyenda supongo.- Termino en un murmullo ya que no podríamos dejar de pensar en lo increíble de amar tanto en un lugar, pero alguna vez podríamos haber sacado una fotografía.

-Suena divertido- solto Seiya sacándola de su aturdimiento sonriéndole y ella se la devolvió sin pensar. Estaban siendo la conversación más civilizada que habían tenido desde que se conocieron así que dudad a un lado por el momento.

-Mi abuelo nos llenaba la cabeza a mis hermanos ya mí con esas leyendas. Mujeres mágicas y guerras.

-¿Tienes hermanos? - Pregunte Serena curiosa nuevamente sin darse cuenta que deja otra vez de lado el tema del castillo borrando de su mente todo al respecto de un plumazo.

Ella no había visto ningún hermano, pero la verdad es que tampoco había tenido tiempo de pensar en los vecinos nuevos cuando uno de ellos había estado enloqueciendola desde que se conocieron.

-Tengo dos- asintió él- me lleva uno y dos años. No han llegado aún, están arreglando algunas cosas en sus universidades. Mis padres vinieron y se fueron el primer día. Creo que tu madre fue a darnos la bienvenida.

Serena asintió

-Fuel día que chocamos- grabó ella, junto con la perdida de sus galletas, y Seiya movió sus cejas de forma juguetona.

-Un buen día ¿verdad? - Serena movió su rostro lejos de la sonrisa arrogante.

-Ni tanto- le contesto agria y Seiya soltó una risita.

-¿Me odias Bombón? - pregunto de pronto con genuina curiosidad y ella se sobresaltó.

Había prometido odiarlo por siempre. Luego, del incidente del balcón, seguro, lo que odiaba, pero ahora, caminando hacia su casa y conversando como ... amigos. ¿Lo odiaba?

Seiya tomo su silencio y lo malinterpreto.

-Podríamos a repetir la escena, esta vez dejare que caigas- bromeo y Serena puso un dedo en sus labios dándose golpecitos fingiendo pensar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si solo pudieras dejar ese horrible ...

De pronto, Seiya abrió los ojos y extendió su brazo hacia delante pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Serena detecta la acera desaparecer debajo de sus pies y trastabillo hacia adelante hasta que su cabeza golpeo algo duro y un Uf, se escuchó de ruido de fondo. Su cabeza dio vueltas y una parte de ella deseo morir. ¿Porque tuve que caer justo estando con Seiya ?. Ese cretino se reiría de ella seguro por un mes. Su torpeza no podría haber elegido peor momento que esta para aparecer.

-¡Bombón! - Grito Seiya detrás de ella y con los brazos que la sostenían justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Estaba por darle las gracias a regañadientes a Seiya con las mejillas calientes cuando otra voz vino desde más cerca.

-¿Bombón? - Pregunte la voz y al abrir los ojos vio un rostro mirándola dese arriba. La puso derecha sin quitarle los ojos azules oscuros como un océano en calma.

Un tranquilo y pacifico océano azul.

Serena se irguió con las mejillas encendidas esta vez no solo avergonzada, sino que muy humillada. ¡Maldito apodo!

-Me llamo Serena- soltó sin saber que más decirle al extraño chico frente a ella. Era el mismo que había visto hace unos días y habían cruzado miradas y ahora el, la recordaría como la loca mujer que lo golpeó y que además le decían un apodo tan espantoso.

Su corazón se saltó un latido esperando la risa o un comentario como los que Seiya le hizo, pero en cambio el chico le sonrió sereno haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

-Yo soy Darien. ¿Estás bien? - Dijo con voz lenta y amable. Ni siquiera pregunté por el apodo y no hubo reproche por haberle sacado el aire de su estómago. El sonido Uf, que había oído no podría ser otro que su cabeza golpeadolo.

Oh, Dios, Serena quiso ser enterrada viva al ver como, a pesar de no mencionar nada, el chico se pasaba la mano por el abdomen disimuladamente.

-Sí, estoy bien ... es un gusto y lo ... lo ... lamento mucho, yo solo ... - tartamudeo avergonzada hasta lo indecible arreglándose la ropa y el cabello hasta que Seiya llego a su lado pasándole un brazo por sus hombros sin su permiso, sobresaltándola y haciendo que su estómago se contrajera.

\- ¿Estas bien Bombón? - consulta mirándola de arriba abajo.

Serena lo miro sonrojada y a punto de saltar lejos de su brazo cuando un choque eléctrico la atravesó y se vio así mismo en medio de los dos hombres que ahora se miraban el uno al otro.

Serena pestaño y se quedó muy quieta digiriendo la sensación.

Minetras, Seiya le frunció el ceño al otro chico y él le respondió sonriendo más amplio.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Al parecer mi amiga tiene dos pies izquierdos-bromeo, con voz y ojos gélidos. El chico, sin ser consciente del antagonismo de Seiya, poso sus ojos en Serena que seguía con la mirada en blanco.

-No pasa nada, no se preocupen- Seiya hizo un sonido de _aja_ con su garganta mirándolo mal.

_Qué extraña se perdió. _Pensaba Serena ignorándolos _ ¿Se había golpeado más fuerte de lo que había creído?_

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le pregunto Seiya dándole un apretón a su hombro, pero sin quitarle los ojos al chico con esa chispa arrogante que tan bien conoció a Serena, pero al contrario de ella, que se exasperaba, la mirada solo parecía entretener al otro chico.

Luego de un segundo más de intercambiar miradas entre ellos Seiya por fin saco sus ojos del chico y la miro con las cejas alzadas,esperando algo.

¡Ah claro!, le había preguntado se iban. Sin saber que más hacer Serena movió la cabeza con un asentimiento rápido y repetitivo.

Oh, cielos, el golpe la había dejado estúpida. Ni siquiera podríamos recordar donde vivía.

Gracias a dios que la educación estaba en otra parte de su cerebro metido un pulso ahí por su madre así que se inclino como un robot hacia el pobre y golpeado chico.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- murmuro mareada e ida y el chico le sonrió siguiendo con la mirada tranquila y sin decir nada. Tal vez aun no podría respirar bien del golpe. Las palabras de Seiya se reprodujeron en su mente. Tal vez sin tener la cabeza grande después de todo.

Había dejado al pobre tipo mudo.

Aburrido de esperar Seiya le dio un empujoncito y la guía para comenzar a caminar alejándola del extraño.

Serena seguía increíblemente consiente de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero no quería decirle nada aún sobre eso. Su mente estaba algo mareada y una extraña sensación golpeaba en su cuerpo con una fuerza rabiosa dejándola más descolocada aún. Ella quería dejar salir la sensación, cualquiera que fuera, pero aparentemente no encontró el camino y agradecía a Seiya que se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo mientras ella lo conectaba con su cerebro y borraba el extraño incidente de su cabeza.

Seiya se quedó mirando como ella se tambaleaba mientras caminaban. No lo puedas creer. Una ira y celos como nunca estaba golpeando su pecho, sin que pudiere hacer nada para evitarlo

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Un día estaba feliz de volver a su ciudad, salía a caminar, chocaba con esta extraña chica y al otro día ya no podía sacarcela de la cabeza. Parecía un espejismo que aparecía detrás de sus parpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Escuchaba su risa, oía su voz, olía ese extraño perfume que parecía emanar de su piel y que mareaba cada minuto.

Ella, ella, ella. todo era sobre ella

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Sentia celos solo porque ella debería estar mareada por él, y no por un extraño? Por él, que era famoso y bien parecido y que se había estado matando por… ¿Por qué? ¿Por conquistarla? ¿Por congraciarse? ¿ _Por ser su amigo_ ?

Seiya frunció el ceño y espanto sus pensamientos. Lo que sea que haya estado intentando con ella no había funcionado.

A ella parecía realmente disgustarle su presencia, y tristemente eso también le parecía fascinante. Su antagonismo lo divertía ... se había convertido en masoquista en menos de una semana.

Estaba tan jodido si sus hermanos se enteraban de esto. no tendría un minuto de paz en su vida de nuevo.

-Ya estoy bien Seiya, gracias- hablo ella por fin, sacándolo de su mente, y la miro ponerse a la derecha.

-¿Estas segura Bombón, parece que te golpeaste la cabeza? - No era verdad. Habia visto que no se habia golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y el exasperante chico sin emociones habia logrado tomarla antes de que cayera a la tierra. Pero no estaba dispuesto a mencionar eso. De hecho, esperaba nunca sacarlo a la colación de nuevo. Podría estar confundido poro no era estúpido. Ningún tipo de competencia era buena para un hombre.

-Estoy bien, lo prometo. Creo que solo me maree- movió su cabeza con un puchero en su labios y Seiya se debatio.

Debería soltarla, ella en verdad parecía bien. Pero su brazo era incapaz de dejarla ir aún. Estaba alrededor de sus hombros apegándola contra su pecho. Estaba seguro ahí, y él se sintió cálido y feliz con esa sensación. Ella estaba segura estaba subiendo demencialmente en sus prioridades..

Aun así, si seguía deteniéndola ella correría más rápido de lo que le llevaría la gritar mañoso.

Dejo caer su brazo y ella se alejó de su lado lentamente dejando el frío viento pasar por el espacio vacío haciéndolo sentir ansioso.

-Deberías llegar a recostarte- murmuro meciéndose incómodo.

-Solo fue el schok por caer- Ella suspiro y un largo cabello rubio como el oro que se había escapado de su peinado voló en su frente. - parece que últimamente y lo único que hago. Chocar con personas

Seiya se quedó mirando la hebra volar con el viento como una estela dorada

-No veo a nadie quejándose- murmuro distraído. Seguro que él no se quejaría si ella seguía cayendo en sus brazos… y de seguro que el otro chico tampoco. Como que había un infierno el maldito hombre no parecía nada molesto con ella en sus brazos.

-Es verdad- se rió suavemente y Seiya le prestó atención- últimamente me topado con personas muy compresivas- una sonrisa algo tenue suavemente en sus labios y Seiya frunció el ceño.

Estaba tranquilo y había visto desde que había conocido no había murallas de frialdad y antagonismo a su alrededor. Extraña cosa, no le gusto para nada. Se le quedo mirando con fijeza sintiendo algo muy nuevo, pero también muy antiguo en su interior removiéndose. Ella estaba demasiado tranquila, sin esa chispa en sus ojos ni la rebeldía en sus labios y Seiya actó por impulso.

Se rio en su rostro sobresaltándola.

-Si estás hablando del pobre tipo creo que solo no poda hablar bien por el golpazo que le diste. ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? Tu cabeza matara a alguien algún día.

Serena se sobresaltó con las mejillas encendida y por fin sus ojos volvieron a la vida mirándolo con odio.

-Cállate. No es así- lloriqueo mortificada y Seiya se río de verdad esta vez.

-Eres una tonta. Mira que caer y golpear al pobre hombre justo en su estómago. Podría jurar que el sujeto estaba azul. Tienes una puntería espectacular. Tu cabeza sabe justo donde golpear, a mi casi me quiebras una costilla.

Su Bombón inflo más mejillas con los ojos llorosos de la ira y Seiya supo que si hubiéramos tenido algo en sus manos se lo lanzado. Una tranquilidad que no sabía que podría sentir se derramo al verla de nuevo actuando normal, siendo _su bombón._

_-_ La próxima vez me asegurare de que ese _casi_ no exista- dijo con los dientes apretados y Seiya se carcajeo.

De pronto una hermosa gata negra cayo desde la muralla por la que iban pasando hacia los brazos de su compañera. Ella soltó una risita sorprendida y la abrazo olvidando su enojo y más agradablemente para Seiya, todo lo referente a la caída.

-Hola Luna- murmuro pasando el rostro por el pelaje negro.

-¡Oye¡ he visto esta gatita por aquí y en mi casa. El día en que llegue estaba tomando el sol en mi balcón- la reconoció Seiya- ¿Así que es tuya? - Alzo la mano tentativamente y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cuello.

-Ella es Luna- la presento y Seiya se agacho para mirarla mas de cerca. Su hermano habia tenido un gato por un tiempo y sabia como de locos eran los amantes de los felinos y habia aprendido a respetar a los pequeños peludos.

-Es un gusto Luna- la gata se le quedo mirándo de cerca con ojos serios e inteligentes. Parecía querer mirar su alma y Seiya se irguió pasmado- No es un gato común y corriente ¿verdad? Juraría que puede hablar- murmuro sorprendido y Serena se le quedo mirando fijamente- ¿Qué? - cuestiono mirándola avergonzado por sus pensamientos y ella movió la cabeza negando.

No es nada- murmuro moviendo abanicando el aire.

De pronto la gatita salto de los brazos de ella a los de él y Seiya la agarro riendo.

-¡Vaya! - exclamo la rubia- Luna no hace eso. No es común que se deje acariciar por extraños.

Seiya sonrió con coquetería.

-Es bueno saber que no he perdido mis encantos con el sexo femenino. Hay una que me estaba haciendo sentir como un adefesio- la miro con una mirada intencionada y ella al contrario del comentario amargo que esperaba Seiya, solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Tal vez no tienes tantos encantos cómo crees- le solto y comenzó a caminar de espaldas riéndose de su expresión y la el la siguió con la gatita en sus brazos.

-No tienes ni idea de mis encantos- se defendió enfurruñado porque era verdad, ella ni siquiera le habría preguntado por su fama. Era menos que interesante para ella y eso lo estaba volviendo loco- Lo que pasa es tu no eras una chica normal- refunfuño finalmente mirándola mal y ella rió más fuerte.

Seiya sonrió a su pesar y se embeleso con el sonido de sus carcajadas distrayéndose. Así que él también podría hacerla reír de esa forma.

Habría seguido hablando para conservar el sonido a su alrededor, pero vio aún guapa mujer que estaba parada en la entrada de una casa. Estaba seguro que era la misma mujer que había ido a su casa el día en que habían llegado. La madre de su Bombón no tenía la cálida sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hija en este momento. En realidad, estaba con el ceño fruncido y parecía quemar la espalda a su hija que seguía mirando a una Seiya ignorante del basilisco detrás de ella.

Serena corto su sonrisa al ver su expresión y se giró curiosa. Su madre arrugo más su frente y ella se detuvo de golpe. Toda alegría voló de su rostro.

-Oh, oh- murmuro mirando a su madre. Camino el resto de los metros que faltaban en pocos pasos y la gatita se bajó de los brazos de Seiya corriendo a su lado.

-Hola mamá- saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa y su madre saco una hoja de su espalda y la extensión frente a su nariz. Seiya se acercó despacio por detrás.

\- ¿Qué. Significa. Esto? - Inquirio y Seiya sabía que cuando las madres comenzaban a separar las silabas al hablar no era nada bueno para ti. Se acercó más e inclino la cabeza para ver el papel.

Grandes marcas rojas y un número escalofriante parecían saltar de la hoja a sus ojos. Soltó un silbido entre dientes.

\- ¡Cielos Bombón, si eres mala en matemáticas! - Río asombrado y ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello volteando a verlo.

\- ¡Cállate Seiya! - grito y le quito la hoja su madre de las manos gimiéndole; - ¡Mamá!

Su madre solo levanto una ceja y Seiya supo que era su llamado a retirarse.

-Buenas tardes señora. Nos vemos mañana Bombón- se despidió y la madre cabeceo sonriéndole, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Adiós- respondió Serena con los dientes apretados.

Seiya cruzo rápidamente ansioso de llegar a su casa

Alguien estaría en problemas.

Y él tenía mucho en que pensar ...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. **_


	5. Chapter 6 El planeta mas cercano

**cap 5. El planeta mas cercano...**

* * *

-Reprobaste matemáticas. Otra vez- eso fue lo primero que salió de la boca de su madre en el canto entraron a la casa y Serena se estremeció

-¿Cómo te enteraste? - pregunto retorciendo la agarradera de su bolso. Su madre no era de revisar sus cosas así que no entendía como tenía su examen. Ella lo habría quemado si se hubiera atrevido, pero solo había sido capaz de guardarlo muy en el fondo de un cajón, en donde esperaba tenerlo hasta poder repetir el examen y mejorar la calificación.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu orientador me llamo y me envió una copia de tu examen.

Serena quiso patearse. Se había olvidado completamente del orientador. Si fallabas en una materia repetidamente el orientador llamaría a tus padres y ahora su madre y sabia de su fracasado. Y estaba que echaba humo. Serena hizo lo único que se le hizo

Lloro

Grandes y sonoros sollozos salieron de su boca y su madre la miro sin impresionarse y sin una gota de lastima también.

-Deja de llorar Serena- advirtió con los ojos fríos y con una chispa de exasperación.

-No me castigues mamá. Lo juro si estudie- y cielos que lo había hecho, había tenido dormida entre medio y puede que haya comido una o dos veces solo con la excusa de parar de estudiar ¡Pero ella había estudiado! - Además- comenzó a hablar más rápido- mostrarle mi examen a ese antipático de Seiya podría contar como un castigo. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo está inventando formas de torturarme y…

-¡No te castigare! - interrumpió su mamá harta del llanto y suspiro feliz cuando el sonido infernal paro y se masajeo la frente.

-¿Qué? - Serena pestaño en schok. Tenía que estar escuchando mal. O esa no era su mamá.

-Con tu orientador te conseguimos un tutor, está en la sala- su madre afilo su mirada y sonrrio con villanía y Serena supo que no la cambiaron, solo que la tortura estaba siendo retrasada- La alumna es de tu escuela pero yo lo pagare … Con el dinero de tu mesada- la sonrisa creció y Serena hizo un puchero

-¿Mi mesada? - lloriqueo y su madre asintió feliz

\- Si quieres recuperarla será mejor que apruebes la materia así ya no necesitarías un tutor

-Pero ... - comenzó diciendo pero mi madre se acercó con los brazos cruzados y una mueca rebelde en los labios mirándola directo a los ojos casi como si tuviera rayos láser.

\- ¿Tienes alguna objeción acaso? - Serena retrocedió tragando y rio nerviosa.

-Ni ... Ninguno mamá- le sonrió con el sudor corriendo por su frente y su madre asintió con un ajam, en su respiración

-Que bien. Ahora vamos que te espera en la sala- su madre camino y Serena comenzó a suspirar, pero se lo debió tragar cuando ella paro de golpe y la miro suspicaz- Y por cierto, no era mi intención mostrarle nadie tu vergonzoso examen. Si no hueras venir tan embelesada con Seiya me habías visto antes y al papel en mi mano. Tal vez habrías inventado una excusa para entrar antes que él lo viera - Su mamá movió las cejas juguetonamente - Es increíble lo bien que te lleva con el vecino nuevo.

Serena dio un grito ahogado avergonzada

-¡No venia embelesada!

Su madre sonrió achicando los ojos casi del mismo color que los suyos

-Lo que tú digas hija- esta vez sí se giró y entró a la sala con el invitado. Serena se cubrió el rostro que se registró algo caliente y siguió.

-Serena ella es tu nueva tutorada- las presento en cuanto Serena paso el umbral de la sala y se quedo parada mirando asombrada.

La chica más hermosa estaba parada en medio de su sala. De cabellos azules y cortos como un hada y unos tranquilos ojos color zafiro que parecían infundirte calma y bondad.

-Hola, soy Amy, espero poder trabajar bien juntas- dijo con voz suave y algo tímida regalándole una delicada sonrisa

Una gran sonrisa exploto en el rostro de Serena sin saber porque y antes delo que podría ser consiente se había lanzado a los brazos de la sorprendida chica.

Un calor dulce la envolvió. Como si hubiera encontrado algo que estaba perdido hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Hola Amy !. Se que seremos grandes amigas- grito Serena apretándola.

La pobre Amy al contrario de lo que haría una persona cuerda cuando una loca se lanza encima no corrió, sus brazos en cambio, encajaron el impacto y soltaron una risita mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-Es un gusto para mí también conoce a Serena- Por fin luego de apretarla un poco más Serena retrocedió mirando los ojos bondadosos de su nueva amiga.

Era muy extraña la situación, pero a ella le parecía lo más normal del mundo abrazar a Amy

-¿Se conocían? - pregunto sorprendida su madre y Serena negó aun con la sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Su madre las observo a amabas con el rostro confundido y termino por encogerse de hombros- De acuerdo. Iré a traer algo para que sea- salió de la sala y Serena devolvió la atención a Amy

-¿Vas en mi instituto? ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto? - y ella la había visto. El hermoso cabello azul con un corte pixi y los ojos de claros y brillantes no le hubieran pasado inadvertidos.

Amy negó entretenida.

-Acabo de entrar- respondió con voz dulce- El orientador creyó que sería buena idea que empezará a hacer tutorías. Así conocí a personas y yo integraría al instituto- una sobra paso por sus ojos y miró las manos- y la verdad es que llevo una semana, pero solo me encerré en el laboratorio de ciencias

Serena se estremeció y le tomo las manos con entusiasmo

-Desde mañana estarás conmigo y con Mina. Nos divertiremos mucho. No puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, ese lugar es horrible- y lo era, Serena había estado ahí un par de veces y lo odió, era oscuro y solitario, nada que ver co su delicada y luminosa nueva amiga- iremos al centro comercial y al cine y ...

-Si no pasas tu próximo examen al único lugar que iras será a tu habitación- el corto su madre que venia entrando con una bandeja y Serena se escondió detrás de Amy.

-Eso suena encantadora Serena. Pondré todo mi entusiasmo en enseñarte para que pases y hagamos todas esas cosas- le dedico una cálida sonrisa y Serena rio alegre

-¡Si Amy! Dare mi mejor esfuerzo también.

Desde el humblar de la puerta Luna miraba a las chicas con el corazón saltando. Amy había llegado _._

_¿Qué pasara ahora Serena? _Pensó mirando a las chicas riendo... _El destino es un invitado muy puntual_

Mina no se le lanzo encima de Amy ... al menos no de inmediato. Ella espero hasta que Serena la presentara como su nueva tutora y amiga para comenzar a quitarle el oxigeno. Amy parecía encantada aun cuando su rostro se tornara del color de su cabello.

Serena estaba feliz de verlas abrazadas y la alegría parecía salir de sus poros

-Repruebas como una campeona y te pondrás a una hermosa chica como tutora - Le susurraron en el oído -Qué hiciste para lograr eso Bombón? - Serena se giró con el rostro caliente para ver a Seiya sonreírle malévolamente. Obviamente había oído toda su conversación.

-No reprobé como una campeona- siseo sin querer que nadie más escuchara mirando a su alrededor y acercando el cuerpo de Seiya de su ropa hacia su grupo. Lo que menos quería era su grupo de fanáticos incansable, que seguirlo a donde fuera escuchada que tan mala era ella en matemáticas. Por suerte aún era temprano y no había muchas personas a su lado.

Seiya se encogió de hombros divertido y se acerco mirando a Amy

\- ¿No me presentaras? - le lanzo su destellante sonrisa a su nueva amiga y Serena vio con pesar que ella, al igual que Mina, quedaban deslumbrada. Se interpuso entre él y sus amigas con los brazos cruzados.

\- Olvídalo. Amy es demasiado para ti- nunca dejaría que su amiga cayera en sus trampas. Amy merecía algo mucho mejor que un tipo con el ego de un buque.

Pensó que Seiya le lanzaría algún comentario sobre que nadie es demasiado para alguien como él, pero en cambio una lenta y molesta sonrisa tiro de sus labios.

-¿Estas celosa Bombón? no deberías Yo solo quería saber cómo lo habías hecho para lograr que tú seas mi tutora- Serena se sobresaltó y salto dos pasos lejos de Seiya con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Celosa? ¿De ti? Jamás- espeto y Seiya avanzo la distancia entre ellos con los ojos chispeantes.

Se lanzaron a una tira y afloja de insultos y Amy miro con los ojos agrandados a Mina y esta sonrió conocedora.

-Sera divertido ver el final de esto sin duda- la tomo del brazo. Ahora ya no estaría solo ella siendo ignorada gracias a los cielos. Vamos y contaremos de los últimos cuatro días. Dijo riéndose mientras la guía lejos del par que se picaban entre ellos olvidándose del mundo. Estaba segura que Seiya acababa de especificar algo sobre Luna siendo más inteligente que ella. El grito ahogado de Serena lleno de indignación reboto en las paredes a su alrededor.

Amy la siguió mirando sobre su hombro

-¿Cuatro días? - pregunta mirándolo sorprendida- Pareciera que ellos hubieran sido amigos desde hace muchos años- murmuro y Mina los miro también

-¿Extraño verdad? - preguntó sonriendo.

Amy recordo la sensación al ver a Serena y el calor que había sentido en su corazón, también lo había sentido con la mina hace un momento. Todo su ser le hacia sentir que estas chicas habian estado toda su vida, con ella aun cuando sabía que solo ayer había estado contemplando lo solitaria que era, con sus padres en sus trabajos y ella encerrada en el laboratorio.

Saboreó el calor del brazo alrededor del de ella y lo cómodo y aceptado que había sentido desde ayer, que conocí a Serena.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja que ahora caminaba sin para de mirarse y hablar como si no hubiera mundo a su alrededor.

-No tan extraño supongo- murmuro Amy feliz.

* * *

_**Gracias por Leer. **_


	6. Chapter 51

_Entre penumbras _

_capitulo . 5.1_

* * *

_Sabia que estaba dormida. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. De he hecho siempre sabia cuando estaba soñando. Cuando pequeña se entretenía intentando controlar los sueños. Eso no siempre podría hacerlo, pero era divertido intentarlo_

_Así que cuando sus ojos enfocaron un lugar identificable a su alrededor sabía que era un sueño. Las murallas y el piso parecían de humo, aunque su cerebro sabia de alguna forma que ahí habían murallas y piso._

_Sabía que tenía murallas, piso, que tenía un cuerpo, pero que no sabía quién era **ella** . Había un agujero en el lugar que debería estar su autoconciencia, pero como era un sueño no le asusto._

_Estaba recostada en una esquina de un gran salón en penumbras. Todo era penumbras y bruma._

_Se sentó con tranquilidad apoyándose en la muralla mirando a su alrededor y las voces que parecían venir de todos los lodos comenzando a hacerse más fuertes. Parecía que una conversación se había perdido a cabo._

_De pronto un rostro descubierto, alumbrándose de apoco hasta que distinguió rasgos y la voz comenzó a tener sentido. _

_\- ¿Estas seguras de eso? - preguntaba la persona que comenzaba a aparecer y ella entrecerró los ojos hasta que los rasgos aclararon por fin, mostrándole un rostro femenino hermoso. Se acercó las piernas imaginarias al pecho mirándola con atención._

_Conocía a Amy desde hace poco, pero esa mujer se le parecería mucho ... aunque no, esa persona era más madura, tal vez unos cuantos años mayor de la Amy que había conocido, aun así podría ser juraría que sería el rostro de su nueva amiga cuando los rasgos infantiles por fin abandonaran su rostro. También había una gran sabiduría brillando en sus ojos azules tranquilos._

_Una voz a su alrededor le contesto a la pregunta, aunque solo Amy era visible hasta ahora y ella puso atención pero no pudo identificar ninguna palabra, era como si hablaran debajo del agua, aunque sabía, tan loco como eran los sueños, que en ese lugar habían muchas más personas teniendo una conversación, pero ella no podría verlos._

_Amy se cruzó de brazos en respuesta a lo que le habían contestado._

_-Confió en ti por supuesto, pero ... - La Amy madura volvió a hablar con voz vacilante. _

_De pronto las sombras se movió un poco y ella pudo ver otro rostro. _

_¡Mina! ... Mina estaba ahí también. Pero al igual que Amy era una mina más madura y mayor, sus características habían florecido y tenía una belleza desesperada y una seguridad en su posición que solo la edad tenía darte._

_-Estamos confundidos supongo- le dije, al parecer a la misma persona, que le hablaba Amy pero de nuevo no pudo escuchar a nadie más. _

_Muchas voces sin sentido resonaban alrededor y ella recostó su rostro en sus piernas. _

_ Amy soltó una risita por algo que una de las voces había dicho y Mina la había. _

_De pronto los rostros rápidamente a alejarse y ella vio todo a su alrededor diluirse lentamente. De pronto justo cuando todo volvía a ser humo y brillos un rostro salió a la luz por un segundo haciendo que se sobresaltara._

Sus ojos se abrieron y Serena pestaño lentamente sintiendo como los rastros del sueño se escurrían a cada segundo. Luna salto a la cama a su lado y con eso todo rastro desapareció.

Serena se estiro y saludo a su gatita.

-Buenos días- salió de la cama como siempre y al mirarse al espejo sonrió viendo sus ojos alegres, como cada día. lo mismo ojos de siempre, los mismos que en su sueño aunque ya no los recordara.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Chapter 6 ojos verdes

_Entre Maquinas y postres encontré los ojos verdes._

_capitulo 6_

* * *

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto.

Serena cerró la puerta del camarín de mujeres mirando divertida la expresión enfurruñado de la súper estrella, que salía de su propio camarín, amarrándose de la mala gana el cordón de su pantalón de deportes.

-¿No te gusta el deporte? Pensé que te escribirías en un equipo, o eso dijiste hace dos semanas cuando la inscripción comenzó a lanzar una mirada crítica y Seiya subió la mirada mientras se apoyaba en la muralla con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro que me gusta. Sí, me inscribo a algún equipo, solo que no decido cual aún. Solo llevo un mes en la escuela, puedo tomarme un poco más de tiempo- se despegó de la pared y miro su ropa con desagrado.

Un pantalón hasta la rodilla negro y una camiseta delegada y blanca. El uniforme de Serena era casi el mismo solo con la diferencia que sus pantalones llegaban a un medio muslo ... casi.

Hablando de desigualdad. Sus pantalones parecían achicar cada año y la de los hombres parecían alargarse.

-Solo estas comportándote como un bebé- pico pico Serena y Seiya alargo la mano fingiendo agarrarla y ella salto lejos riendo.

-Cállate Bombón, no me comporto como un bebé. ¿Clase de gimnasia obligatoria? Es absurdo

-No comprendo a que viene ahora este resentimiento por la clase. No es tu primera vez.

Seiya se encogió de hombros mirando el cielo.

-Cada vez es mas difícil- murmuro y Serena bufo.

-Todos hacemos gimnasia. ¿Por qué para ti sería distinto? - pregunto Serena mientras comenzaba a caminar con Seiya a la saga de mala gana mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué soy yo? - respondió tranquilo y Serena le lanzo una mirada irritada por sobre su hombro, pero Seiya seguía sin mirar al frente, así que solo atisbo la sonrisa presumida en su rostro inclinado.

-Como duermes por las noches- se pregunto en voz alta. Ese ego requiere mucho espacio en su cama

-Desnudo- respondió Seiya con rapidez y Serena se tropezó con las mejillas rojas deteniéndose de golpe.

-¡Era una pregunta retórica! - Le grito mientras se estabilizaba y Seiya le paso por el lado riéndose, pareciendo más feliz solo por haberla hecho enfadar.

-Ups. lo siento. Pensé que era una pregunta verdadera

No parecía que lo había perdido. Sus ojos estaban chispeando con su habitual fascinación por hacerla sonrojar y ponerla incomoda. Este mes Serena juraría que se había sonrojado más que en toda su vida.

-De todas formas,- continuo como si no le hubiera revelado algo extremadamente íntimo- corro cada mañana. Tener esta clase no creo que sea necesario para mi.

A pesar de su molestia Serena lo miro de reojo curiosa

-Eres un mentiroso. No corres por las mañanas. Somos vecinos y nuca te he visto- Seiya levanto sus cejas.

-No miento. Paso cada mañana por nuestra calle, pero parece que eres demasiado perezosa para estar despierta en ese horario.

-¡No soy soy perezosa! - grito indignada y luego quito su rostro molesta de su vista- Tal vez tu pasas muy temprano.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Cada mañana se levantaba, y luego de estar vestida, salía a darle comida a Luna, que adoraba venir afuera a menos que estaría llorando y nunca había visto a Seiya.

-Excusas, excusas- canturrio Seiya y Serena le saco la lengua- y creo que deberías correr conmigo. Esas piernas están muy delgadas- Serena dio un grito ahogado inconscientemente cubriéndose las piernas desnudas. Se las miro por reflejo y Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-Te odio- le gruño Serena y paso por su lado pisoteando. Un mes con este chico y parecía que aún no podía dejar de decirle esa frase al menos una vez al día para la entrada de todos a su alrededor.

Entro bufando al gimnasio buscando a sus amigas que se habían adelantado y las vio en tu rincón.

Corrió hacia ellas y Amy y Mina y la saludaron al verla. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca vio como los dos pares de ojos se medió desenfocaban y Serena supo la razón inmediatamente. Miro hacia otro lado con las mejillas infladas.

-Hola chicas- saludo Seiya detrás de ella y sus amigas murmuraron un balbuceante "Hola". Si ella no puede dejar de pelear con Seiya, ellas no pueden dejar de deslumbrarse con él. Al menos lo más difícil era la primera vez que lo veían, por lo general, en la mañana ya que ahora sin saber como, su rutina consistia en caminar con Seiya. Luego, del primer vistazo, todo el día transcurría con mayor facilidad para todos.

-Nos vemos Bombón, iré a ver si puedo ocupar el equipo de ejercicio ya que estoy aquí- Seiya paso una mano por su cabeza en despedida y Serena lo miro de reojo consiente del típico escalofrió al ser tocada tan casualmente por él, sin embargo, cada día la sensación se volvía más aplacada por otra que aún no sabía ponerle el nombre y si era sincera no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Y Seiya ayudaba a que fuera cada vez más fácil aceptar todo, tocándola como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Su relación, la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy simple y ligera gracias a él. Si no fuera por su incansable dotación de material para incomodarla seria todo increíblemente feliz. Serena solo podría comprarlo con la relación que tenía con Mina y Amy… casi.

Era como si ... como si, ella y Seiya no necesitaran conocerse para nada. Era algo casi ... mágico.

Serena suspiro con las mejillas en una adorable rosa y miro a sus amigas.

Mina fue la primera en hablar si quitar sus ojos de la figura en la retirada.

-La clase de deportes está siendo tan divertida- murmuro con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas de gozo y Amy asintió a su lado con rapidez.

-¿Estas bien Mina? Creo que estas babeando- La pico Serena y su amiga la empujo riéndose.

-Lo extraño aquí es que _tu_ no estés babeando. Míralo- Mina le tomo los hombros y la posición para que viera como Seiya conversaba con el entrenador con las manos en sus bolsillos. Siempre parecía tan seguro y cómodo con su cuerpo. Serena ya se había acostumbrado a ver como lo que el mundo y el espacio se acomodaban a su alrededor y no al revés _._

_ Pero mina no estaba viendo eso._

_-_ Mira ese cuerpo en ropa deportiva, como su camiseta se amolda a sus músculos. Tenemos tanta surte- miro el cielo con ojos soñadores y apretó sus puños en su corazón y suspiro- Tanta, tanta suerte de verlo y ser como sus amigas ahora.

Serena se giró dándole la espalda a la imagen

-El año pasado ganó el premio al top 10 de los hombres más deseados y sexys - En cuanto Amy se percató que Mina y Serena la miraban con la boca abierta se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Conoce a Seiya- dijo Serena incrédula. Amy parecía tan lejana a ese mundo

Mina se recuperó de su propio asombro y le lanzo una mirada sucia a Serena.

-Por supuesto que lo conoce. Lo raro es tu no lo hagas y, peor aún, es que sigues de obstinada en no saber porque es famoso- Serena inflo sus mejillas con rebeldía.

Fiel a su palabra no había ni buscado el nombre de Seiya en internet. No había querido saber porque era famoso y Amy y Mina habían sido, a su vez, fieles a allá y se guardaban toda la información de la carrera de Seiya tanto como pudieron.

Ahora sin embargo Serena jugo con la cutícula de su uña algo incomoda.

Hasta Amy conocía a Seiya. ¿Estaba siendo obstinada?

-Tal vez Seiya no es tan famoso como creen- espeto cruzándose de brazos molesta de pronto, y un grito ahogado reboto en su cuerpo proveniente, no solo de Mina y Amy, si no de todas las chicas que estaban al alcance de su voz.

Las miradas le quemaron la espalda y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-¡Oye Bombón! - Le grito Seiya desde otro punta del gimnasio ajeno a toda la conversación y Serena se giró molesta aunque agradecida por la interrupción.

-¡Que! - respondió. El enojo por el estúpido apodo había remitido increíblemente rápido y ahora solo era algo muy aletargado,si es que se molestaba en ofenderse.

-Necesito un compañero, el profesor nos excusara por hoy. Ven aquí- le sonrió grande y confiado y ella se colocó las manos en la cintura.

-¡Olvídalo, esas máquinas me dan miedo! - y lo hacían. Le daba pánico acercarse y cualquiera de esas pesas le cayera encima. Además, había visto demasiados videos de personas torpes en los gimnasios como para saber que no era un lugar para ella. hasta el momento se las había arreglado para esconder su fatal defecto, después de lo de matemática, a Seiya y no pretendía demostrárselo justo hoy.

Seiya imito su postura

-No te acercaras a las maquinas, solo yo. Ahora ven aquí o iré por ti

-No lo harías- le gruño y Seiya movió su cabeza con fingida lastima.

-No tienes ni idea, ahora ven aquí mujer.

Se miraron a las distancias y Serena inflo el pecho para decirle donde podría guardar sus órdenes cuando noto la distancia que los separaba.

Miro a su al rededor dándose cuanto de que habían estado gritando todo el intercambio de una punta a otra y las miradas de todo el grupo escolar estaban pegadas a ellos. Las miradas los rebotaban e iban desde la fascinación, la irritación, la vergüenza, algo de ira y muchos celos.

Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero Serena corrió a su alcance. Obviamente estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de obligarla a ir y un espectáculo por día era suficiente.

Sin detenerse lo tomo del brazo y siguió caminando arrastrándolo con ella.

Ajeno a todo como siempre Seiya rió siguiéndola.

-¡Auu, bombón!, ¿Qué te sucede? - Serena movió su cabeza molesta. A veces era muy difícil no odiar a Seiya. Desde que había llegado que Serena no había tenido un día tranquilo ... en muchos sentidos.

-A la que no le gusta el deporte es a ti Bombón- Dijo Seiya unos minutos más tarde estirado en la camilla de pesas. Serena lo miro desde arriba cerca de su cabeza en donde él le había indicado que se quedara.

-Aja- respondió en un murmullo distraída pasándose la trenza hacia delante y mirando sus hebras doradas. Seiya sonrió desde su posición sin dejar de subir y bajar la barra.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Serena no estaba escuchando por dos motivos. Uno; no le interesaba decirle a Seiya sobre su problema de coordinación ... nunca. Eso sería un infierno; y Segundo ...

\- ¿De verdad eres tan famoso? - soltó sin darse cuenta y Seiya alzo las cejas sorprendido.

Serena se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado y río nerviosa.

\- Olvídalo, no sé porque lo pregunte.

Pero lo sabía. Mina y Amy en verdad le habían abierto la curiosidad, porque si era como decían ¿como es que nunca lo habían visto o escuchado de él?.

Seiya subió la barra mucho más arriba y Serena se apresuró a ayudarlo a posicionar la barra en su soporte. Cuando el metal choco contra metal de forma segura Seiya se sentó en la camilla con una pierna a cada lado mirándola de frente.

-¿Por qué de pronto te entro la curiosidad por ese tema? - Sus ojos buscaron respuestas en los suyos y Serena apretó mas su trenza entre sus manos

-Te dije que no es nada. ¿Ya terminaste? - Intento alejarse, pero Seiya estaba suficientemente cerca para estirarse levemente y tomar su trenza impidiéndoselo.

-No no. Tu no habías preguntado nuca porque era famoso. Ahora Bombón dime la verdad- Serena se removió, pero Seiya no soltó su cabello. No lo sostenía con violencia por supuesto, solo lo suficientemente firme para evitar que ella huyera de esta conversación, pero también lo suficientemente suave como si en realidad lo estuviera acariciando. Esto solo hizo que esa extraña sensación que la estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba la grabadora aun cuando solo eran sus cabellos los que sostenía.

\- ¿Y bien? - presiono Seiya distrayéndola de su línea de pensamiento y Serena suspiro.

-Solo me preguntaba cómo es que nunca supe de ti. Si eres tan famoso como es que nunca te vi en ningún lado- Seiya hizo una mueca pensando y luego miro sus dedos. Parecía que sin ser consciente de ello había entretejido sus dedos entre los espacios de la trenza y ahora las hebras rodeaban sus dedos y palma. Una gran sonrisa aprecio en su boca y la miro nuevamente con algo diferente en sus ojos

-Si, soy muy famoso. Trabajo en el mundo de la moda desde los 13 años. Hay cientos de publicidades con mi cara en ellas. Es muy raro que no hayas vito nunca bombón- Serena apretó sus labios más incómoda que cuando Mina se lo había dicho.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo que el cabello en la mano de Seiya se moviera levemente y el sonrió más amplio.

-Pero ... - continúo parándose del banquillo sin soltar su trenza quedando muy cerca de ella, tanto que Serena debió levantar la cabeza para mirarlo- creo que eso debía ser así.

\- ¿Cómo? - Serena no entendía a donde quería llegar Seiya, mucho menos teniéndolo tan cerca, no pensaba con coherencia cando él borraba su burbuja de espacio personal.

\- Yo no tengo amigos Bombón- murmuro y Serena sintió mucha soledad en esa frase- viaje con mis padres por años sin poder hacerlos. Siempre estuve muy solo. Si no fuera por mis hermanos me hubiera vuelto loco. Y cuando me hice famoso eso no cambio, de hecho creo que lo empeoro un poco. Todos querían ser mis amigos aun cuando no me conocían. Me di cuenta muy rápido que esa no era la amistad que siempre había querido. - Seiya movió sus dedos apretando los cabellos en mano y la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió cálida- Pero llega aquí donde una extraña chica no me conoce, no sabe qué tan famoso soy y me desprecia cada vez que me acerco. Eso es diferente, y luego de pensarlo, me gustó mucho- Serena enrojeció, pero una pequeña sonrisa movió sus labios de forma inconsciente.

-Esa chica es muy lista. Ya que eres un arrogante y muy desagradable chico. Tus fans no tienen ni idea de lo que se salvaron- Seiya soltó una risa divertido.

-Creo que el destino quiso que no me conocieras Bombón. Para que yo pueda encontrar una verdadera amiga. Porque yo ... solo quiero ser tu amigo. No lo entiendo del todo pero desde hace un tiempo descubrí que tu amistad es lo que más deseo.

La verdadera sinceridad, brillo en sus ojos y Serena sentio como una calidez la recorria agradablemente. Seiya ya no solo estaba cómodo con su cuerpo también lo estaba con sus sentimientos, nunca lo había visto dudar de decir lo que pensaba, de eso se había dado cuenta en este mes.

Se sintió humilde y alagada al mismo tiempo. Pero no se lo diría, su enorme ego no necesita más combustible.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero ser tu amiga? - dijo en cambio moviendo su rostro de forma engreída y Seiya tironeo su trenza haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente.

-Es tarde para eso- Declaro seguro y era verdad, Serena ya lo sabía. Seiya era ahora su amigo y no sabía como eso había pasado, solo pudo culpar a la arrolladora forma en que Seiya tomaba al mundo. Ella incluida.

Se quedaron mirando por un segundo antes de que un silbato rompió el silencio, y el espacio entre ellos, como un disparo.

Serena retrocedió y Seiya movió sus dedos soltando su cabello y dejándolo caer.

Le guiño un ojo.

-Aunque, que te derritieras por mi como esas chicas habria ayudado también un poco- Serena miro a las chicas a su espalda que suspiraban mirando el torso de Seiya como si solo con seguir mirando pudieran ver más aun de su anatomía.

¿Hubiera sido así? Si ella lo hubiera conocido como alguien famoso ¿Estar así de loca por él?

No lo creía, pero por primera vez se sentía bien al haber pasado por alto toda una fama de Seiya.

-¿Que están esperando? - se pegunto de pronto girándose para ver a Seiya sonreír malévolamente.

-Están esperando que me quite la camiseta Bombon. ¿Qué más? - Serena se sobresaltó con vergüenza

-No es cierto- exclamó incrédula. Todas esas chicas no podian esperar que él se la quitara en ese lugar. ¿Verdad?

Seiya agacho su cabeza para así que solo Serena pudiera oírlo.

-¿Quieres apostar? Ellas esperan ver más de mi. Solo debo quitármela para que enloquezcan- murmuro cerca de su oído.

Una tontera en su opinión que esperaran tal cosa, ya que el ejercicio y el agua que se había derramado en la camiseta habían hecho estragos con la tela y ahora solo debías echar una mirada para ver mucho de Seiya.

Serena se movió incomoda mirándolo mal

-No lo harías- Espeto y Seiya entrecerró sus ojos con diversión

\- ¿Por qué no? Así me gano la vida Bombón- Serena se alejó negando con la cabeza algo más que incomoda.

-Porque ahora no estás en tu trabajo. Estas en la escuela. No puedes solo ir a mostrar ... -Serena barrio su mano en el aire abarcando su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Ellas son mis fans. Y soy muy bueno complaciendo a mis fans- Seiya volvió a sonreír y ella frunció mas el ceño.

Ah, ya lo creía. Serena apostaría que sabía muy bien como _complacer_ a sus fans. ¿Verdad?

\- No tienes vergüenza- siseo irritada. Sintió su enojo bullir bajo la piel y Seiya soltó una gran carcajada tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No estés celosa. Solo las complazco como una estrella. No pienses otras cosas- Seiya estaba por agarrar su trenza nuevamente, pero Serena se alejo dos pasos molesta.

-No estoy celosa- gruño queriendo patear el suelo y Seiya se carcajeo feliz

-Nos vemos a la salida, te tengo una sorpresa-le guiño un ojo y le dio la espalda corriendo hacia los camarines. Serena se demoró un segundo demasiado importante antes de percatarse de sus palabras. Cuando lo hizo él y sus largas piernas ya habian alcanzado el extremos del gimnasio y desaparecían por la esquina.

Las chicas que pululaban a su alrededor soltaron un suspiro decepcionado.

Serena las miro con ojos entrecerrados sin darse cuenta hasta que Mina apareció en su campo de visión corriendo hacia ella con Amy a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? parece que quieras matar a las chicas de ahí. ¿Y Seiya? - pregunto Mina al llagar a su lado.

_Seiya,_ Penso Serena furiosa _. Él era el culpable de todo._

Amy le toco el hombro.

-¿Estas bien Serena pareces ...? -

-¡No estoy celosa! - grito de pronto al rostro de sus amigas que retrocedió dos pasos hacia atras y Serena corrió loa camarines echando humo.

Sus amigas la miraron patear el aire al salir del gimnasio y Amy se giró hacia Mina desconcertada

-Yo iba a decir molesta- le dijo a Mina y ella asintió lentamente.

Serena se demoró todo lo que le llevo sacarse el pantaloncillo y camiseta de deportes en dejar salir su enojo. Para cuando Amy y Mina la alcanzaron en el camarín estaba como si nada. Hizo como si no huera pasado. Solo era otro intercambio habitual entre ella y Seiya haciéndola enojar.

Por suerte Seiya iba a un grado más que Serena así que no tenía que verlo más que en alguna que otra clase que tenían en común. Por suerte para ella este día solo había sido deportes.

Salió de la escuela despidiéndose de sus amigas que tenian sus talleres y como siempre le recordarán que debería inscribirse en alguno. Serena no había encontrado el club adecuado para ella aun. Al parecer tenia eso en común con el señor "aun no me decido".

Iba pensando alegremente en lo que llagaría a comer a su casa cuando una oscura figura con el uniforme estaba recostado en la entrada y con la mirada sombría.

-Llevo esperándote media hora Bombon- Serena se sobresaltó. En su intento por borrar su clase con Seiya había olvidado también que le habia dicho. Irse juntos no era algo extraño, de hecho ya que sus amigas estaban la mayoría de los días ocupados al salir de clases casi siempre eran ellos dos solos yendo a casa. Los viernes en cambio Seiya corría temprano y ella se iba sola. Por eso es que le había extrañado su comentario en la clase y luego simplemente lo había olvidado.

Se movió hacia el curiosa hasta que el enojo volvió a asomar su cabeza y ella movió su rostro lejos del molesto chico.

-No sé de qué hablas, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? - respondió caminando lejos y Seiya le tomo el cabello que ahora estaba de vuelta amarrado en una coleta.

-Te dije que esperaría, ahora ya es tarde. Tendremos que ir en mi auto- Seiya tironeo levemente el cabello hasta que Serena debió girar para mirarlo

-¿De que estas hablando? - Esta vez lo que decia en serio. No tenía ni idea de que hablaba el chico.

-Hoy es viernes- respondió como si eso debiera significar todo para ella. Al ver que Serena seguía con la mirada perdida y confusa, soltó su cabello y el tomo de la muñeca arrastrándola- Hoy es viernes por lo que me llevaras a esa cafetería que tiene los mejores pasteles del mundo. En eso quedamos ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Quedado? ¿Cuándo? - inquirió tropezando detrás. Serena no recordaba haber tenido ninguna conversación respecto a ella lo levaría a ningún lado ¿o sí?

-Te pregunte por los mejores lugares. No pensarías que iría solo ¿verdad Bombón? Eso sería muy raro.

La conversación se reproduce en su cabeza y Serena se paró plantando lo pies en el suelo haciendo que Seiya se detuviera mirándola molesto.

-Se hace tarde Bombon. Vamos

-Yo nunca dije que te acompañaría.

-Y con quien pensabas que iría. No tengo más amigos en la ciudad- Serena sintio un pinchazo de culpa que la estremeció. El había encontrado su punto débil ¿no es verdad? Pero entones recordó la conversación en el gimnasio y la gorda cabeza de ... lo que el sea que había sentido volvió a su hombro.

-Puedes invitar a cualquiera de tus fanáticos, o a todas, si así lo prefieres, así tu ego se sentirá como en casa alrededor de toda esa atención- Seiya movió sus labios intentando no reír y Serena le entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo digas- siseo y Seiya levanto sus manos en señal de paz.

-No diré nada ... si vienes conmigo- Serena sopeso las cosas. Sufrir otra pelea sobre este tema o ir y acompañarlo a un pastel. La respuesta parecía muy clara pero Serena se demoró un poco más en tomar una decisión. Acompañarlo sería tanto como rendirse, pero en realidad quería comer pastel.

Su estómago rugió levemente haciendo un Seiya carcajearse.

-Está decidido. Vamos- volvio a tomarla de la muñeca, y esta vez Serena la siguió suspirando.

-¿Así que tendré que acompañar a todos los lugares que te mencione ?. Qué bueno que fueron pocos

Seiya la miro juguetón

-Yo te llevare a otros pocos. Así que tenemos muchos lugares en realidad.

-¿Como a donde?- Pregunto Serena curiosa, muy a su pesar. Debería estar diciéndole que se fuera al dem… pero en realidad le interesaba saber a donde quería llevarla Seiya.

-Es una sorpresa. Pero solo pueden ser los viernes, sin embargo- Seiya le soltó la muñeca para apretar el botón del semáforo y solo ahí se dio cuanta Serena de que habían caminado así desde hace más de un par de cuadras. Hizo caso omiso a las sensaciones como siempre desde que lo conoció y en cambio pregunto;

-¿Por qué solo los viernes? De hecho, pensé que era tu día más ocupado, tenía has estado yendo temprano los últimos viernes-Seiya le hizo una señal para que pasara primero y cruzara mientras respondía.

-Pedí los viernes libres de mi trabajo. He estado arreglando algunas cosas y lo logre.

-¿Estás trabajando? - pregunto Serena extrañada y Seiya la miro con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿No tuvimos esta conversación en gimnasia? Soy modelo. Ese es un trabajo aunque no lo creas.

-No seas tonto, ya se a qué te dedicas, solo pensé que ya que te habías llegado e inscrito en el instituto ... supongo que asumí que ya no trabajabas-así que es era por lo que el salía corriendo los viernes.

Seiya se encogió de hombros

-Tengo algunos contratos que no pude terminar antes de venir aquí. Son pocos, al menos lo suficiente para permitirme venir a clases con regularidad en la mañana, y trabajar en las tardes y pedir un día libre..

-Y pediste el día viernes- asintió Serena entendiendo

-Podría haber pedido todo el fin de semana, pero eso sería injusto contigo- Serena movió su cabeza confusa.

\- ¿Conmigo?

-Por supuesto. Si tuviera todo el fin de semana libre, no te habría dejado escapar, no quiero monopolizar tu tiempo. Puedes tener el sábado y domingo para ti. El resto de la semana cuando no tengo trabajo y en especial los viernes eres mía- Seiya le sonrió con benevolencia y Serena frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Me diste el fin de semana libre? - pregunta porque a eso le había parecido por increíble que fuera.

\- ¿No soy un buen amigo? - pregunto guiñándole un ojo y se paró en un edificio de estacionamiento cerca de sus casas, sacando una tarjeta y poniéndola en la ranura sin ver el rostro de Serena furiosa.

-Uno de estos días- susurro Serena torciendo sus manos como si un cuello estuviera entre ellas mirando la nuca de Seiya.

Ajeno a su muy extraña manera de ver la amistad, Seiya entro en el edificio y Serna lo seguido apretando los dientes hasta que vio el brillante automóvil, Seiya hacia vivir con las llaves en su mano.

Serena abrió los ojos, maravillada.

-Sube. La verdad es que habría querido ir en transporte público. Hace mucho que no lo cupo, pero como _cierta_ persona llego tarde, tendremos que salir en mi auto por esta vez- Seiya se movió hasta el lado del acompañante y abrió la puerta impaciente-Vamos Bombón. Me muero por ese pastel- Serena camino hacia el lento sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sabes que podrías ir a comer pastel a cualquier lado ¿Por qué querrías ir a esa pequeña cafetería? - Pregunto subiéndose. Ese coche tenia que valer la mitad de su casa por lo menos. No entendía a Seiya y Serena estaba recién entendiendo el alcance de quien era y las cosas que venían con él como autos de lujo, y estaba segura, una muy abultada billetera.

Seiya solo le sonrió feliz

-Porque voy contigo por supuesto- dijo con simpleza cerrándole la puerta. Camino tranquilamente para dar la vuelta al auto dejándola con la boca abierta. Enrojeció levemente como siempre por su sinceridad y tratar de mirar por la ventana para evitar mirarlo al rostro. Estaba intentando disimular su sonrojo cuando vio una pequeña sombra en un rincón del estacionamiento, pero fue tan rápido que al siguiente pestañeo ya no estaba. Serena se quedó mirando y moviéndose en su asiento para no perder de vista el lugar cuando Seiya comenzó a salir de su lugar en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Seiya saliendo a la luz de la calle y Serena negó rápidamente acomodándose bien.

-No nada- respondió negando para ella misma. Abría jurado haber visto a Luna, pero ¿qué estaría haciendo su gata en ese lugar? Cualquiera pensaría que la vigilancia, pero eso era tan absurdo que Serena se dio u golpecito en la cabeza.

El auto comenzó a maniobrar por las calles y Serena se concentró en indicarle a Seiya las calles y giros hasta que llegara a la cafetería y teniendo una muy buena conversación dejando atrás y muy lejos ese pensamiento de su gata.

Para cuando llegaron, las luces del atardecer estaban bañando los edificios de cristal dándole a la pequeña cafetería una apariencia hogareña y mágico al mismo tiempo.

Su puerta estaba cerrada, pero aun así Serena pudo percibir el olor a dulces en cuanto Seiya abrió la puerta del auto para salir. Una gran sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y Seiya se rio de ella.

-Pensé que exagerabas, pero creo que de verdad te encantan los pasteles- Serena salto feliz fuera y casi corrió a la puerta decorada con murales de cristal que refleja su figura y la de Seiya acercándose.

-Te lo dije, no me gustan, los amo- respondió y Seiya se rio de nuevo abriéndole la puerta y dejándola pasar.

-Bueno con este aroma yo también podría amarlos- dijo entrando y respirando el aroma que haría que la boca de serena se hiciera gua.

El lugar era pequeño. Solo habían diez pequeñas mesas repartidas en el lugar, un pequeño sofá en una esquina con un gran librero repleto con los libros de tapas gastadas de tanto ser leídos. Frente a ellos el mesón de casi todo el ancho de la cafetería mostrando una cantidad imposible de pasteles, postres, galletas y dulces.

Serena salto en su lugar y ronroneo al lado de Seiya que parecía más entretenido viéndola a ella que a las delicias frente a él.

Movió su cabeza entretenido y le tomo la mano.

-Vamos antes de que creen que las abalanzaras al mostrador- la sensación de los dedos envolviendo le hizo a Serena ahogar un grito, saltar en su lugar y su corazón bajar hasta el estómago y de vuelta hacia su boca. Seiya carraspeo y le soltó la mano disimuladamente. Ambos tuvieron las mejillas rojas como si se hubieran rosado fresas en la piel y Seiya abrió y cerró su boca como si hubiera olvidado hablar del todo.

Por primera vez se vaia incomodo con el contacto entre ellos.

-Bunas tardes- saludo una voz desde el mostrador y Serena y Seiya saltaron en su lugar mirando a la chica que les sonreía cortes pero algo confundido mientras sus ojos saltaban desde Serena hasta Seiya.

Serena movió su cabeza despejándola y sonrió feliz al ver a la chica. Una sensación que ya habia experimentado la invadió llenándola por completo.

La chica era de cabello castaño y muy alta. No tanto como Seiya que parecía cerca del metro noventa, pero de seguro que la chica era mucho más alta que Serena, Mina y Amy.

-Hola- saludo Serena caminando hacia ella y Seiya la siguió, pero dejando un margen de al menos dos cuerpos entre ellos, por primera vez desde que se conocieron. A Serena le parcia muy poco espacio aún. La electricidad seguía bailando en la superficie entre ellos. Aun así, no dejo caer la sonrisa ya que la muchacha frente a ella se la devolvía con calidez y aparentemente que Serena no tiene control sobre lo muy feliz que se iba poniendo a medida que se acercaban- Me llamo serena- se encontró al llegar al mesón y la hermosa chica desplego una adorable sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillaron

-Soy Lita. Es un gusto conocerte Serena- amabas se sonrieron y Seiya las miro algo desconcertado.

Por su vida que Serena no podría explicar lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco le importaba. Cosas raras le iban pasando así que darle un abrazo a la chica parecía la menor de las rarezas.

Dos minutos después estaba comiendo la tarta de limón más deliciosa y una de chocolate que estaba segura sería igual de buena, esperaba un lado. Lita había entrado a la cocina feliz de proporcionarle mas deliciosos postres.

-Las personas nos miran, deja de hacer ruidos al comer- le dijo Seiya y ella se sobresaltó mirando alrededor. En efecto las personas los miraban, pero no por lo que él dijo.

-Nos miran por ti, no por mi así que puedo comer como quiera- para probarlo se echó un gran trozo a la boca y Seiya la miro riendo.

-Claro que puedes, pero cuando salga el titular "La novia de Seiya viene como aspiradora" no sé qué dirán- Serena trago el trozo completo con las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¿Titular? ¿Novia? - consulta y Seiya apunto con su barbilla hacia una persona que estaba afuera sacando fotografías.

-No te asustes si mañana te ves en algun foro de noticias, pero si quieres correr lo entiendo- Bromeo Seiya y Serena lo miro con los ojos agrandados. Estaba por decirle que hiciera algo, pero en los bordes de sus ojos sonrientes había verdadera preocupación. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella correría lejos por esto? ¿O le asustaba que en realidad no quisiera correr? Grabar su conversación en la clase. _"siempre estuve muy solo ... Cuando hice famoso eso no cambio, en realidad empeoro"_

Serena se comió otro trozo más desesperado mirando el plato. Seiya no había tenido amigos verdaderos y ahora estaba asustado tanto de perderla por su fama como por ganársela por ella. Serena pensó muy bien que decir y esperaba no equivocarse.

-No correré- dijo con voz casual y Seiya la miro a los ojos- y no dejare de comer solo por no avergonzarte, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que tu popularidad baje- como prueba se metió otro trozo en la boca infando las mejillas y Seiya sonrió con verdadera felicidad y en consecuencia Serena lo hizo igual al saber que habia logrado hacerlo feliz.

\- Eres mi primera amiga y nunca me avergonzaría de ti. Me gustas demasiado- la última parte se alojó en el cerebro de Serena como una explosión y tosió mirando las mesas a su lado con el rostro caliente.

\- ¿Gustarte ... yo? - dijo en medio de carraspeo frenéticos-No digas tonterías- se limpió los labios con una servilleta para más que nada esconder el bochorno y el cumulo de emociones que corrían por su mente a las que no podía ponerle freno. Parecía que una guerra civil se habría desatado en su mente y cuerpo.

Seiya se acercó y le tomo la mano buscando sus ojos que a pesar de su fingido desinterés estos eran grandes con nerviosismo.

-Hay una luz en tu interior Bombón que no deja de asombrarme- dijo mirándola con una expresión tierna que hizo que serena se sintiera mareada- Me atrae sin poder evitarlo.

Serena comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué podia hacer? En su cabeza bailaban las ideas y las emociones la estaba ahogando. habia tanto en todos lados que no pudia concentrarce

Seiya sonrió nuevamente y negó entretenido.

-Seiya ... - dijo por fin Serena mirándolo con angustia. ¿Qué podrías decirle? No me gustas. Eso sería mentira. De hecho, una gran mentira. En este mes se había dado cuenta que Seiya era un gran chico a pesar de todas sus exasperantes rarezas, pero ... ¿podría decirle que si le gustaba? Eso ... era el problema. Había algo que no podía identificar que tenía la aterrorizada. Era tan grande y descomunal que ella no sabía cómo actuar en consecuencia y no sabia como ponerlo en palabras. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que ...?

-Relájate Bombón- dijo Seiya sorprendiéndola y haciéndola perder el hilo de pensamiento-Lo que te dije en la clase era verdad, solo quiero ser tu amigo- Seiya le sonrió con calidez y serena dejo salir la reparación que había estado reteniendo de golpe.

-Asi que te gusto como amiga- ¡oh Dioses! Suspiro aliviada sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta pasaba y su respiración disminuía al ritmo normal, aunque un pequeño dolor se alojaba en algún punto profundo en su conciencia-Estúpido Seiya, casi haces que mi corazón se detenga- Le sonrió feliz y avergonzada en partes iguales - Pensé que hablabas de que te gustaba, gustaba. Casi me muero. - solto otra risa aun sin aliento.

Seiya se echó en su silla con el vaso en su mano mirándola con una ceja alzada, dejando al chico tierno atras, y volviendo a ser el patán al que estaba acostumbrada.

-Por supuesto que me gustas. ¿Estás loca? Soy un hombre, tengo sangre en las venas, soy heterosexual y tú eres hermosa. No te confundas. - Tomo un trago de su bebida mirándola por el borde con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-¡Eres un idiota! - exclamo avergonzada lanzándole una servilleta hecha bolita que Seiya la alcanzo en el aire riendo entretenido.

-Además, ¿qué hay de malo que me gustes de esa forma? Parecías a punto de desmayarte. Sinceramente Bombón, siempre tienes que hacerme sentir como una horrible opción.

-No es cierto- negó Serena, aunque sabía que de hecho casi se había desmayado- y no es que haya un problema, pero ... ya sabes ... - Serena comenzó a tartamudear bajo la divertida mirada de Seiya hasta que su humor salió a flote- Cállate No puedo gustarte y ser amigos. Así de simple

-Somos amigos, pero soy un hombre Bombón, no puedes esperar que solo te vea como un chico- Serena entrecerró los ojos desconfiada

-Eso quiere decir que el coqueteo y todo eso ... - Seiya negó riendo

-Amiga o no eso no cambiara. Me encantas- Odiándolo Serena se sonrojo y Seiya le guiño un ojo.

-Dicen que la mejor muestra de tu comida esta buena es el silencio- bromeo Lita llegando de pronto y dejo dos tartas más en la mesa sobresaltándolos.

Serena le sonrió de vuelta aun con un parpado tiritando de estrés.

-Todo esta delicioso. ¿Siempre has sido tu quien los cocina? Hace mucho que vengo aquí, creo que son los mejores pasteles de toda la ciudad.

Lita se sonrojo alagada y apretó la bandeja contra su pecho.

\- La tienda es de mis abuelos, pero ellos están algo cansados así que decidí ayudarles por un tiempo. Qué bueno que mis pasteles no son tan diferentes a los de mi abuelo aun cuando me falta mucho por aprender.

-Están igual de deliciosos que siempre- para probarlo Serena se echó un trozo gigante de lo que le quedaba de su postre. Gimió nuevamente mientras le giñaba un ojo y Lita rio encantada.

-Te estas avergonzando a ti misma Bombon ya mí en consecuencia- Seiya soltó una risita y sin pensarlo se extendió sobre la mesa y con su dedo saco un poco de crema de la comisura de su labio.

Serena enrojeció nuevamente y Seiya se separó con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. ¡Ahora sabia que lo hacia apropósito! Era un canalla. Serena se prometió no volver a sonrojarse por nada de lo que él hiciera desde ese día.

Lita los miro con ojos desenfocados.

-Ustedes hacen una pareja tan bonita- arrullo alargando las palabras embelesada y Serena se volvió para mirarla.

\- ¡No somos pareja! - exclamo más enfadada que escandalizada mientras Lita los observaba con grandes ojos confundidos.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó incomoda- es solo que ... desde que entraron ... - Lita los miro sin poder formular palabras y Serena carraspeo.

-No pasa nasa. ¿A qué instituto asistes? - Se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Seiya copiando su fórmula se metió en un gran trozo de pastel en la boca y se entretenía masticando dejándola para intentar explicar su extraña relación a los demás seres humanos normales.

Lita hizo una última barrida de miradas entre ellos hasta que se enfocó en Serena y le sonrió aun algo confundida.

-En el instituto público del distrito 8.- Serena hizo un puchero apenada de verdad, aun cuando ya sabía que no podía ir a su instituto. Ella y Seiya habían manejado al menos treinta minutos para llegar a esta cafetería y si Lita vivía por aquí no podrían ser compañeras.

-Es una pena, me encantaría que fuéramos juntas a estudiar, mis amigas te encantarían- Y estaba segura que a Mina y Amy la amarían.

Lita sonrió entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué no vienen el próximo viernes todas juntas? Les invita a un pastel de fresa a todas.

Serena salto de su asiento para abrazar a su nueva amiga.

-¡Eso sería fantástico, muchas gracias! - Cuando se separó de ella, Seiya carraspeo y la miro con intención.

Ambas lo miraron confundidas hasta que Serena cayo en la cuenta. Debería decirle que no, que esas no eran formas de hacer amigos, dándoles días liebres y monopolizando los otros pero Serena sabia ahora que el no comprendia mucho de todo eso, así que solo suspiro y rodo sus ojos sentándose de mala gana.

\- ¿Puede ser el sábado? al parecer tengo ocupados los viernes- rumio chirriando los dientes y Seiya le guiño un ojo. La mirada confusa volvió a los ojos verdes, pero no pregunto esta vez. Chica lista

-Por supuesto. Yo trabajare los fines de semana. Estaré encantada de recibirlas- sonrió feliz y una nueva pareja entró en la cafetería y Lita corrió a atenderlos.

-Ella es un encanto- suspiro Serena con felicidad y Seiya de pronto se puso muy serio.

-¿No te parece algo raro? - le pregunto y Serena ladeo su cabeza mirándolo picoteando el nuevo postre cerca de ella. El burro halando de orejas.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunto guardándose sus pensamientos mientras la crema se deshacía en su boca junto con todas sus preocupaciones.

-Acabas de conocerla, pero parecian ser amigas desde hace mucho- Serena miro el cielo llevándose el dedo con crema a la boca.

-Me paso lo mismo con Amy así que supongo que es algo con ellas- sonrió feliz encogiendose de hombros y Seiya le movió el plato para que no pudiera pinchar otro trozo.

-O contigo- preciso mirándola con fijeza y Serena devolvió el platito a su alcance

\- ¿Conmigo? - cuestiono sacado una flor dulce del costado y metiéndoselo a la boca ¿qué podría tener ella de raro? Aparte de estar sentado aquí con el por supuesto. Soltó una risita interna por su pensamiento. El dulce la tenia de muy buen humor.

\- ¿No te importa? Las personas no solo se hacen amigas de un segundo a otro- Seiya le frunció el ceño molesto por su poca cooperación en la conversación y el platito regresó a ser alejado de ella.

Serena sonrió más amplio queriendo molestarlo y tomo el platito tirando hacia ella nuevamente, pero Seiya no lo soltó esta vez

\- ¿Por qué no? Tu y yo ahora somos amigos ¿no es así? Grandes y felices amigos- le dijo Serena sonriendo con falsedad en una tira y afloja del platillo.

Seiya rodo los ojos sin ceder un centímetro mientras Serena mantenía la sonrisa chirriando los dientes.

-Graciosa ... pero eso supongo que tampoco fue muy normal- Serena soltó un bufido por fin dejando su actuación.

-Por supuesto que no lo fue. Pero al parecer nadie le dice no a Seiya la súper y gran restrella- Serena se rio de su expresión de indignación quitándole su postre por fin y Seiya le lanzo la misma servilleta hecha bolita.

-Deberías estar agradecida de que te elegí para ser mi amiga- Serena rodo sus ojos

-Viva yo- celebro con sarcasmo y los labios de Seiya tuvieron un estiramiento como siempre, pero intento mantenerlos abajo sin querer terminar la conversación.

-Debes admitir que es algo extraño, como solo te encuentras con chicas y te las lanzas encima como si las conocieras de toda la vida- Serena movió su dedo frente al rostro de Seiya.

-Tu solo estas celoso porque me lance a _tus_ brazos- soltó una carcajada y fue el turno de Seiya de mover su tenedor frente a ella quitándole un gran trozo de su paste

-¡Oye!

-De hecho, lo hiciste. Ni siquiera me había visto y ya estableciste en mis brazos- la risa de Serena se cortó y sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero mantuvo su promesa y se controló y el rojo descendió un solo un rosa suave.

-No es lo mismo. Eso fue un accidente- se defendió y Seiya ostento de su pedazo de pastel metiéndoselo a la boca.

-Excusas- dijo con la boca llena y ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Supongo que hay algo extraño en todo esto- Admitió Serena suspirando luego de calmarse- pero a mí me parece lo más normal. Ellas, me dan una sensación cálida en mi pecho- Serena se llevo las manos a su corazón sin pensarlo- Una sensación de que el mundo no estaba correcto hasta haberlas visto... Es como...- Seiya le sonrió con dulzura y Serena carraspeo dejando caer sus manos sin querer terminar lo que pensaba.

-Se a lo que te refieres- murmuro mirándola a los ojos- como si ese cariño solo hubiera estado guardado muy dentro esperando salir. No se necesitó tiempo ni que se lo ganaran, solo estaba ahí, aguardando- Serena le sonrió y asintió feliz de que la comprendiera.

-Es extraño, pero no malo así que no me importa. - Seiya saco un trozo de su propio pastel, pero no se lo comió y solo lo movió de un lado a otro.

-Supongo que malo no, pero ... es algo desconcertante ... tener sentimientos ... -Parecía tropezar con las palabras y Serena movió su cabeza sin entender a donde quería llegar. Seiya arrugo su frente con frustración- Olvídalo. - Suspiro

Serena ebrio su boca para hablar cuando el Seiya normal volvió como si hubiera encendido un interruptor

\- ¿Quieres otro pastel o ya comiste tu peso en crema y esta satisfecha niña aspiradora?

Serena le frunció el ceño.

-Vuelve a decirme niña aspiradora y te golpeare- siseo haciéndolo reír nuevamente y la cafetería se lleno con sus carcajadas.

_ Es como un amor que parecia vivir en mi corazones desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo_. Serena guardo es frase para ella misma para otra ocasion. Aun no estaba lista para desircelo a Seiya ni a nadie. No sin saber a que se extendía esa sensación... o a quienes.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. y feliz cumpleaños a nuestra querida Sailor Jupiter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fiesta**

* * *

\- ¿Te dijo que le gustabas? - Mina y Amy gritaron inclinándose en la mesa entre ellas desparramando los libros que se apilan a sus lados,

Serena se tapó los oídos. Estaban en su casa en las clases de matemáticas que Amy había empezado a darles. Supuestamente Mina tenía su propio tutor, pero había convencido al consejero de que ella y Serena compartirían con Amy.

Serena no había sabido cómo contar lo que había pasado así que solo lo soltó entre una ecuación y otra, haciendo que ambas saltaran de sus puestos dejando la matemática muy lejos de su mente.

-¡Como amigos¡- grito ella intentando apaciguarlas- Nos gustamos como amigos, eso es todo- Mina y Amy la miraron confundidas y Serena intenta explicar lo que sucedió aun cuando ella no lo comprendia del todo- Seiya nunca ha tenido una amiga o amigos de ningún tipo en realidad, y yo estoy siendo la primera, y el… bueno a pesar de su horrible actitud, también me gustaría ser su amiga- Serena se encogió de hombros y sus migas se volvieron sentar en el suelo de la habitación con los libros desparramados entre ellas.

-Bueno eso es entendible- murmuro Amy pero sus ojos observaban a Serena con curiosidad- ¿Pero en verdad no sientes nada más por él? -Serena bajo los ojos un segundo pensando en las sensaciones que Seiya le hacia sentir. Era todo demasiado confuso ... todo era demasiado para dos personas que habían conocido recientemente. Ella estaba intentando tomar todo eso y desmenuzarlo poco a poco. Así que, mientras, lo único que había podido visualizar es cuanto le gustaba Seiya como amigo.

Asintió segura a Amy

-Seiya me agrada mucho, aun cuando me exaspera al punto de querer matarlo, pero es solo como amigo.

-No puedo creer que estaban a una cita ayer y nosotras solo nos enteremos ahora- se quejó Mina poniendo su cabeza en un puño.

serena se levanto de su puesto como un resorte

-¿! Cita, cual cita¡? - grito y sus amigas la miraron como si estuviera loca

-Pues fueron a comer, él te llevo en su ato, pago la cuenta, y luego te trajo. A mí eso me suena as una cita- dijo Mina y Amy asintió a su lado.

Serena movió sus manos frente a ellas

-No son citas, solo quiere conocer la ciudad

Amy torció su cabeza a un lado con sus ojos azules chispeando de suspicacia.

-"No _son_ citas"-repitió- ¿Que quieres decir al hablar en plural?- Serena se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo y removió las hojas nerviosa.

-Bueno…-intento explicarles lo mejor que pudo lo que Seiya le había obligado a acordar, pero a cada palabra sus amigas parecían menos convencidas y si más entretenidas- Entonces como que me comprometí a llevarlo a esos lugares ¡Pero solo es eso, no son citas! - rogo que entendieran, pero Mina se mordió el labio como si le hubiera dicho que se había ganado la lotería

\- ¡Esto es mejor que cualquier libro que pueda encontrar!- suspiro en éxtasis y miro el cielo con las manos en su pecho como si estuviera agradeciendo a alguna deidad

Amy se rio suavecito y Serena movió sus ojos de cachorro implorando que al menos ella le creyera.

-Te apoyaremos en lo que tú quieras Serena, si dices que no son citas y que solo son amigos…- Amy movió su hombro, pero Serena vio que solo estaba siendo muy amable. Amy parecía incapaz de ser mezquina de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera si eso significaba decirle que no le creía una palabra.

Serena suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en la superficie fría de la mesa

-Solo somos un par de amigos cualquier…

\- ¡Oye Bombón, ven a mi casa! - se escuchó desde afuera y Serena se levantó de golpe asustada y le echo una mirada a sus amigas que ahora estaban con las cejas tan altas que su cabello las cubría.

Antes de poder explicar nada ya estaban mirando por el ventanal (que ahora estaba cerrado y con las cortinas corridas) con los ojos grandes e incrédulos.

\- ¡Que hace Seiya en el balcón de casa de enfrente! - inquirió Mina girándose para clavar su mirada en Serena.

\- ¿Es mi vecino? - respondió, pero pareció más una pregunta. Cuando Mina se ponía así Serena se asustaba. Ella abrió su boca sin habla por unos segundos.

Amy por su lado no despego los ojos de la casa vecina y junto sus labios para hacer un ruido con su garganta que se escucharía mejor si estuviera mirando algo delicioso y no una persona.

\- ¡Bombón sé que estás ahí, necesito que vengas! -volvió a gritar Seiya pero ella estaba enfocada en los ojos desorbitados de su amiga.

\- ¡¿Cuándo pensabas darnos ese caramelo de información?!- Serena se meció en su puesto.

\- ¿Hoy? - no había querido guardarlo como un secreto, menos a sus amigas solo había olvidado por completo mencionárselos.

Mina le entrecerró los ojos y desde afuera los gritos de Seiya seguían alterándole los nervios a Serena, hasta que no pudo aguantar mucho más. Soltó un bufido y camino a grandes zancadas hacia su ventanal. Rodeo a sus amigas y salió al balcón

\- ¡Bombón!...

-¿¡Que quieres!?- grito de vuelta sin esconder su irritación, esto por supuesto no altero a Seiya que en realidad parecía entretenido cuando ella se molestaba. Se inclinó en su balcón y apoyo los codos en la baranda mirándola a lo lejos.

\- Buenos días-Saludo feliz-Necesito tu ayuda, ven aquí-siguió sonriendo y Serena puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Se supone que hoy es mi "Día libre"- hizo comillas con sus dedos y Seiya sonrió más amplio como siempre reaccionando de manera extraña a sus comentarios agrios.

-Eso lo sé, pero esto no tiene que ver con nuestras citas, Te necesito para otra cosa- Serena abrió su boca y miro hacia atrás a sus amigas que se reían en silencio detrás de ella.

\- ¡No son citas! - grito tanto a ellas como a Seiya y este último hizo un ademan barriendo el aire frente a él.

-Como sea. Ven aquí te necesito para que me ayudes- Seiya la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado- pero cámbiate de ropa antes. Aunque te ves hermosa, así no me sirves

Serena miro su ropa, reprimiendo su sonrojo; una falda escocesa, calcetas hasta la rodilla y una camiseta con cuello de tortuga negra. Quiso tener algo al alcance para tirarle encima

\- ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? no me cambiare solo porque tú lo digas- Seiya le giño un ojo entretenido.

-No tiene nada, pero necesito ayuda para mover unas cosas y esa ropa podría ser inadecuada.

Serena miro la ropa de él; unos pantalones de Jean holgados y una camiseta azul ajustada que parecía abrazar los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen.

-¿Y tu ropa que?, no se ve comoda tampoco- Seiya se irgio y abrió los brazos.

En pantalón y chaqueta negra del uniforme era guapo, en ropa de casa era increíble, hasta Serena podía ver eso sin la necesidad de que sus amigas gimieran detrás de ella al verlo parado al sol de la mañana.

Mina incluso fingió un desmayo cayendo en los brazos de Amy que reía tanto que sus hombros se estremecían.

-Estar ropa si es cómoda. Ahora ven aquí, si quieres puedo prestarte algo mío.

Serena rodo sus ojos irritada

-No lo hare. Estoy ocupada con mis amigas- hizo una ademan y Mina y Amy salieron por fin saludándolo.

El les sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en la baranda

-Holas chicas- las saludo- Pueden venir también, necesito mucha ayuda.

-¡De acuerdo!-grito Mina y estaba por salir antes de que Serena la tomara del brazo

-¡No podemos, estamos ocupadas estudiando!- le grito de vuelta pero Amy entro corriendo a la habitación y cerro los libros.

-Ya acabé por hoy- le sonrió inocente y Seiya aplaudió desde su lugar

-Escuche eso. Ahora vengan, las espero abajo- se despidió y salió de la vista entrando a su casa. Serena las miro sin saber que había pasado y Mina le sonrió aplaudiendo.

\- ¿Que te pondrás?

\- ¿Para qué nos necesitas de todas formas? - pregunto Serena de mal humor, ahora vestida con unos Jean y una camiseta blanca sencilla, cuando ya estuvieron dentro de la casa que estaba decorada de forma moderna y extremadamente ordenada para ser de un chico de diecisiete años que vivía solo.

Un televisor gigante pegado a la pared con consolas en un pequeño mueble bajo, un par de sillones y un gigante sofá repartidos, para enfrentar el televisor estaban en la sala a un lado de la entrada, al otro lado una mesa para seis personas de vidrio estaba limpia y brillante con un jarrón con rosas rojas encima.

Enfrente de la puerta una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso con la baranda de una brillante madrea pulida.

Más allá, toda la pared del fondo era de cristal dejaba ver el patio repleto de césped verde y flores repartidas por aquí y por allá.

La casa era el doble de la de Serena, que podía albergar a seis personas. Se veía demasiado nueva, demasiado brillante, demasiado solitaria. Parecía una exhibición de una casa en venta y no un hogar.

Seiya tenía que sentirse muy solo viviendo aquí sin su familia.

La irritación de Serena se acabó de golpe derretida como un helado en un día caluroso.

-Mis hermanos llegaran pronto- anuncio alegre haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran por un pasillo y hasta la cocina que seguía la misma liana reluciente y nuevo con todos los electrodomésticos que podrían hacer desmayar a Lita.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? - pregunto Amy mirando la cocina a su alrededor.

Seiya abrió la nevera y saco un jarrón con jugo.

-´Tengo dos. ¿Bombón no les dijo? - Mina le echo una mirada sucia a Serena que se encogió.

-Nuestra amiga no nos ha dicho nada últimamente- murmuro tomando el vaso que le extendía Seiya, que las miraba de una a otra divertido.

-Bueno, por fin sus compromisos terminarán y estarán aquí cualquier día, - una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro haciéndolo parecer más joven. Incluso aparecieron unos pequeños hoyuelos que Serena jamás había visto. Era obvio que extrañaba a sus hermanos. Mucho- así que pensé en hacerles una fiesta. Nosotros nunca celebramos nada y me pareció buena forma de empezar una nueva tradición.

Mina ladeo su cabeza lentamente como si Seiya hubiera hablado en otro idioma y Serena reprimió una sonrisa conocedora de lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- ¿No celebran nada… ¿Nunca? - pregunto por fin cuando su cabeza y todo su largo cabello caían por un lado.

Seiya negó dejando caer una pequeña sombra en sus ojos.

-No había tiempo, las fechas importantes dejan de tener importancia cuando estas en un avión o simplemente no hay nadie con quien celebrarlo- Mina y Amy miraron a Serena sin entender del todo y ella prometió con la mirada contarles luego.

De pronto Mina se paró de golpe del taburete de la isla de la cocina y aplaudió

\- ¡Haremos una gran fiesta! - tomo a Amy del brazo y la arrastro por la cocina con una mirada desquiciada y sin aliento-Iremos a comprar las cosas necesarias, tenemos mucho trabajo. Serena, comienza a mover algunos muebles con Seiya, volveremos pronto. - Por increíble que fuera Seiya no se asustó por la mirada desquiciada de su amiga, por el contrario, le respondió con una propia y saco de su bolcillo su billetera negra.

-Por favor no escatimen en gastos- les dio una brillante y negra tarjeta y Serena casi pudo ver como Mina babeaba con todo lo que podría comprar. Sus ojos brillaron de forma perturbadora.

Amy se adelantó y tomo la tarjeta, antes de Mina, con una mirada más calmada y humana.

-Creo que yo la llevare. Hare una lista de las cosas que quieres-Mina hizo un puchero juguetón y luego les lanzo un beso despidiéndose

Salieron corriendo con Mina ya planeando todo en voz aguda y Serena sonrió con cariño.

-Así que así es tener amigas- murmuro Seiya mirando el espacio que había dejando Mina y Amy, y Serena le guiño un ojo.

-No tienes ni idea en lo que te has metido.

Seiya sonrió y miro su vaso algo apenado

-No ¿verdad?, nunca tuve amigas así.

-No te emociones, Mina puede ser algo intensa- un sinfín de situaciones se le vinieron a la cabeza en donde siempre su amiga estaba en el centro como protagonista.

-Ya lo noté- Serena le sonrió apenada Y palmeo su hombro

-No, aun no lo haces- Él de verdad no teñí ni una pequeña idea- Ahora vamos, debemos preparar el lugar.

Seiya sonrió feliz y salieron de la cocina

Treinta minutos después Serena agradecía haberse cambiado de ropa. su falda sin duda no hubiera sido cómoda para esto.

\- ¿Qué tiene este sofá? ¿rocas? - jadeo mientras entre los dos movían el ridículamente grande y pesado sofá hasta un extremo del también gigante salón

Seiya sonrió

-Te dije que salieras a hacer deportes conmigo, tu condición física es terrible

-Este sofá es terrible- le dijo jadeando y soltando su extremo del sofá para limpiarse una gota de sudor que le corría por la nariz- Terriblemente pesado. ¿Para que necesitas algo tan grande? Solo vives tu aquí- Serena se dejó caer acostada boca abajo en el mulllido objeto y Seiya se sentó en el suelo cerca de su cabeza y de su cabello que amarrado en dos largas trenzas caían hasta el suelo.

-¡Para que crees que podría usar un sofá tan grande? - pregunto divertido y Serena lo miro sin entender hasta que el movió sus cejas con villanía.

Una mueca de asco involuntaria transformo sus rasgos y Serena quiso levantarse de golpe.

-Eres un cerdo- Espeto.

Seiya se carcajeo y puso una mano en su cabeza acostándola nuevamente

-Es una broma. No fui yo quien lo eligió, fue mi madre. A decir verdad, nunca lo he usado.

-Estas bromeando- murmuro, pero él se encogió de hombros y tomo una de sus trenzas

-Lo juro. Se suponía que viviríamos todos aquí, y el absurdo sofá gigante como lo llamaste seria usado. pero ya ves, ellos se fueron al día siguiente. Y yo no invito a cualquiera a mi casa. Te ves extraña de trenzas.

Serena suspiro mirándolo jugar con su cabello y una punzada le atravesó el pecho.

-Pero tus hermanos vendrán pronto- le recordó con rapidez para quitar esa mirada que empezaba a odiar- Y mis trenzas son estupendas- agrego sacándole la lengua

Seiya, para la tranquilidad de Serena, volvió a sonreír feliz

-Ellos te encantaran Bombón, mis hermanos son geniales- sin su permiso saco la goma de una de sus trenzas y sus dedos se movieron entre las hebras separándolas con suavidad.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa sin siquiera tener que pensarlo y la sensación de sus dedos tirando suavemente de su cabello le relajo,

-Espero que así sea-dijo cerrando sus ojos agotada y adormecida-porque acabo de moler mi espalda moviendo muebles para su llegada.

-Te lo agradezco Bombón- dijo Seiya y Serena gruño en reconocimiento sin abrir los ojos increíblemente relajada. Mientras iba a la deriva sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla, suave y tibio, y sonrió

-Increíble, nosotras dejando los zapatos gastados de tanto caminar y ustedes dos durmiendo- La voz de Mina la despertó de golpe y miro como su amiga los apuntaba con un teléfono y una sonrisa diabólica.

Levanto su cuerpo y la mano de Seiya resbalo de su cabeza hasta quedar en el espacio vacío. Serena lo miro. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo con su cabeza en el sofá a su lado. Su cabello cayo en ondas por sus brazos suelto y un sonrojo volvió a golpearla. Seiya debió de soltar todo su cabello hasta que se durmió a su lado.

Un flash la deslumbro y miro a sus amigas recordando que ellas estaban ahí y les sonrió avergonzada.

-Lo siento, los muebles de Seiya son muy pesados. Moverlos fue más difícil de lo que creen. ¿cómo les fue chicas?- Serena se sentó derecha con cuidado de no despertar a Seiya que aun dormía ajeno a sus amigas, y se trenzo el cabello nuevamente de forma sencilla.

Mina guardo su teléfono y sonrió feliz

-Excelente- Amy subió sus manos repletas de bolsas

-Como no sabemos cuándo llegaran, compramos adornos y comida no perecedera. En cuanto Seiya de la orden tendremos todo listo en un pestañeo- Amy le guiño un ojo – solo nos falta algunos dulces y tal vez un pastel…

Serena sonrió feliz recordando.

-De eso me encargo yo, tengo a alguien que quiero presentarles- Mina y Amy se miraron entre ellas curiosas- No creerán lo que me paso ayer.

Serena estaba por contarles cuando Seiya bostezo y se desperezo mirando a las chicas algo adormilado.

-Creo que me dormí. ¿Cómo les fue? - se levantó alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejando con eso ver parte de su abdomen. Mina le hizo un gesto a Amy mordiéndose el labio y ambas explotaron de risa. Seiya las misro confundido y Serena se cubrió el rostro sonrojada

-Las chicas consiguieron todo ¿verdad? - pregunto mirándolas con los ojos abiertos en advertencias y ellas pararon de reír para asentir

-Tenemos casi todo- Amy volvió a mostrar las bolsas y Seiya silbo entre dientes

-Son increíbles, muchas gracias

-Llamare a Lita para o del pastel-Dijo Serena y Seiya asintió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Lita? - preguntaron Amy y Mina y la rubia les guiño un ojo

Un rato después sus amigas estaban enteradas de la que sería su próxima amiga y Seiya se cruzó de brazos algo enfurruñado

-¿En verdad no le parece extraño que ella se les lance así a las personas?- Sinceramente él estaba cuestionando la salud mental de todas estas chicas.

Amy se encogió de hombros mientras se comía un trozo de la Pizza que había pedido.

-No sé cómo fue para Mina, pero para mí solo se sintió normal- Mina miro el cielo mientras masticaba un hielo de su bebida.

-No lo recuero en realidad, éramos muy pequeñas. ¿Tú lo recuerdas? - pregunto mirándola curiosa pero Serena pestaño en blanco

-La verdad es que no. No recuerdo nada- puso una mano en su barbilla mirando el cielo intentando recoger un recuerdo pero no habia nada. Pareciera que Mina siempre hubiera estado ahí con ella.

-Estoy seguro fue algo parecido a lo anterior, directo a sus brazos, es como tu tarjeta de presentación. Aún estoy adolorido de mi turno- dijo Seiya molestándola y Serena le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Tu no vales- gruño y Seiya negó riendo

-Te lanzaste a mis brazos, admítelo- Sus amigas rieron mientras Serena le rodeaba el cuello con las manos y apretaba, meciéndolo de allá para acá.

-No me lance a tus brazos, deja de decir eso- gruño mientras Seiya se carcajeaba entre sus manos.

-Jamás. Es la prueba de que somos amigos- dijo riendo y Serena lo soltó bufando

Por desgracia para ella eso era verdad. Ella se habia caído en sus brazos y ahora eran amigos tal y como había dicho él. Aunque le doliera, esa caída había sido la única que en el fondo ella agradecía.

A lo lejos una gata de color negro miraba a la distancia al grupo que estaba sentado en la cocina que, por primera vez, estaba siendo usada.

Miró el cielo con los ojos cerrados

-¿Sera esto lo que viste Serena? - preguntó al viento y una cálida brisa susurrante, paso elevado a su pelaje.

* * *

_**Gracias por Leer.**_


	9. Chapter 9 El mismos Sueño

**_Sueño _**

* * *

_Murallas y pisos de humo, voces que se oían, pero no se distinguen lo que decían, personas a su alrededor que no se __veían_

_ Otra vez este sueño._

_Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miro a su alrededor preguntándose si vería a Mina y Amy en esta ocasión o a las versiones maduras de ellas de todas formas_

_Extraño que supiera quienes eran esas chicas, pero aun no encontrara su nombre o quien era ella misma, pero estaba segura que en los sueños no todo era coherente._

_-No es algo para asimilar fácilmente- dijo una voz y ella miro hacia la neblina incandescente hasta que una chica de cabello castaño se hizo visible._

_ sonrió feliz._

_¿Lita también estaba en este sueño? Increíble, antes no la había visto._

_ Lita estaba mirando hacia alguien que ella no podía ver y al parecer le estaba respondiendo algo, ya que su rostro se movía en armonía con una conversación._

_\- ¿Estas seguras de eso? - pregunto una voz y ella casi aplaudió al ver a Amy de nuevo en el sueño._

_Es más, ya sabía que pasaba a continuación y miro hacia la dirección de donde sabia que aparecería la versión adulta de Mina, pero fue Lita la que hablo desde otra esquina con voz intranquila._

_-Pero dijiste que el ... - una nube de neblina paso por el rostro de Lita y ella se perdió un trozo de lo que dijo- ... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_Esta parte no es el recordatorio de la vez anterior, pero claro, tampoco había visto a Lita en el otro sueño. Puso su cabeza en su puño escuchando, o más bien no escuchando, lo que venía y pensando en lo extraño de este sueño. No era como ninguno que ella podría recordar. Al parecer entre más tenia este sueño más trozos iba descubriendo._

_¡Como un rompecabezas! Tal vez si hacia un esfuerzo podría ver a las demás personas que sabia estaban en este lugar._

_Se emociono con la idea y se levanto probando sus piernas etéreas._

_Las voces susurrantes continuaron hablando y Amy se cruzó de brazos, mientras ella se acercaba con la sensación de que flotaba más que caminaba._

_-Confió en ti por supuesto, todos lo hacemos, pero ... - estaba diciendo Amy y ella la miro__ de cerca doblando la cabeza en diferentes ángulos frente a su rostro, asombrada con el parecido de esta Amy con su amiga, cuando era obvio que no eran la misma persona. _

_La Amy del sueño no reparó en su presencia, siguió mirando a la persona con la que hablaba._

_La niebla se movió y Mina apareció justo como la última vez a la izquierda de Amy, pero lejos de ella, como si estuviera en medio de dos o tres personas más. _

_Floto hacia su posición enfrentándola como había hecho con Amy_

_-Estamos confundidos supongo- Decía Mina terminando lo que Amy quería transmitir. _

_Las voces volvieron y Mina, Amy y Ahora Lita, miraban a las personas invisibles a su alrededor._

_Ella se desplazó por la niebla intentando encontrar a las personas invisibles pero, no solo no podría verlas, tampoco tocarlas. Traspasaba la niebla de un lado a otro oyendo el murmullo de las conversaciones, pero no hacia contacto con nada. Solo bailaba en medio de la niebla de allá para acá._

_De pronto la niebla que ella movía, bailo alrededor de una esquina, y una larga cabellera negra, como alas de cuervo, brillo por un segundo a un lado de Mina. Ella miro en esa dirección con el frente arrugada y la niebla se tragó todo de nuevo excepto los rostros de sus amigas. Corrió hacia el lugar donde había visto la cabellera, pero su cuerpo había traspasar la niebla sin tocar nada._

_Luego, de un segundo o podía ser una hora, los tiempos en los sueños eran raros, se canso de bailar como loca en medio de la bruma y suspiro posicionándose a un lado de Lita. _

_Amy soltó una risita como la vez anterior y las demás la siguieron a coro disfrutando de una broma que obviamente para ella estaba vetada. _

_Este sueño no era nada divertido._

_Espero, enfurruñada, que la niebla diluyera nuevamente todo a su alrededor como antes había pasado y sabía que estaba por despertar, pero una voz de las que no podía escuchar se oyó por sobre los demás murmullos y Lita se abrazó a sí misma._

_¿Otro trozo que ella no había visto la vez anterior?_

_\- ¿Y qué pasara con Tokio de Cristal si lo hacemos? - pregunto mirando alrededor_

_ ¿Tokio de cristal? ¿Ellas conocían a Tokio de Cristal? ¿Y qué se supone que harían que podría afectar a su hogar?_

_La niebla comenzó a avanzar subiendo y bailando por todos lados hasta que ella supo que hasta ahí llegaría el sueño esta vez. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión una sensación en su pecho se quedó aun cuando todo a su alrededor se diluía._

_Se sentó en medio de la niebla y se abrazó las rodillas viendo como los rostros y siluetas desaparecieron uniéndose a la brillantez de la neblina._

_Grabando de pronto que aquí no había terminado todo y miro como nuevamente y solo por un segundo, unos ojos azules aparecieron en la distancia. Quiso levantarse de golpe, pero sus piernas eran ahora humo y brillos, así que debió quedarse mirando impotente como ese segundo se alargaba cuando los ojos la enfocaron._

_Ahí, en medio de la luz y la niebla, esos ojos la observaron directamente, sobresaltándola._

_-Aun no es tiempo- se oyó a su alrededor tan suave como la caricia de una pluma y los ojos desaparecieron junto con todo incluido._

Serena despertó de golpe como siempre abriendo los ojos y pestañeando a la luz de la mañana sintiendo como los rastros del sueño desaparecían.

Se tocó el pecho sintiendo algo extraño

\- ¡Serena es tarde! - Grito su mamá desde abajo y ella tiro las mantas a un lado sobresaltada, olvidando todo lo relacionado al sueño definitivamente.

¡Se había quedado dormida¡Ella no se había quedaba dormida desde los diez años!

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! - Grito corriendo a la ducha sin esperar si quiera que el agua se calentara.

Luna la miro entrar a su baño con estrépito sintiéndose culpable de que se hubiera quedado dormida. Ese sueño había sido importante y ella no tenia permitido despertarla.

Salió al balcón y volvió sus ojos al chico que llegaba a su casa corriendo con ropa deportiva y miraba con una sonrisa el ventanal sin saber que ella lo observaba.

Se secó el sudor del frente con el brazo sin dejar de mirar y esperar que la chica, que ahora gruñía en el baño vistiendo en tiempo record, saliera. Al ver, como todos los días, que nada pasaba, entro a su casa sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Luna aún no sabía si lo hacía por pena a él mismo qué cada mañana hacia lo mismo, o si lo hacía por la idea de Serena levantándose tarde. Era un lastima, salia cada día un poco más tarde intentado cambiar la situación, pero resultó que esto tampoco estaba previsto en el destino.

Serena ingresó a la habitación vestida justo cuando Seiya ingresó a su casa y abrió la ventana para recibir la comida a Luna con rapidez.

-Buenos días Luna- Saludo agitada y miro hacia la casa de enfrente como hacia cada mañana.

Luna suspiro

Tal vez mañana sería diferente. Para ambos.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer**_


	10. Chapter 10 Perseguidos,Cuervos,Regreso

_** Perseguidos, Cuervos, un Regreso ...**_

* * *

-Esta es ... la segunda ... vez- Serena se desmayó jadeando cerca de la muralla en la esquina de su casa.

Seiya soltó una risa y se envió a su lado con la respiración solo algo alterado, aun cuando habían corrido casi diez calles huyendo.

-¿Por qué me culpas? Y te he dicho que corras conmigo. Tu condición física es lamentable

Serena lo fulmino con la mirada, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que eso.

\- ¡Son tus fans ... por supuesto ... que te culpo! - Esas locas fans que los habían hecho correr ... - ¿por qué están actuando tan locas locas tus fans de todas las formas?

Ellas siempre estaban a la espera de algo ... algo menos de ropa, de una sonrisa, un autógrafo, una foto, pero hasta el momento habían sido medianamente tranquilas y respetuosas con la vida cotidiana de Seiya. Sin embargo desde el comienzo de la semana había sido una locura de gritos y persecuciones descabelladas. Y en todas había estado Serena para su desgracia. Mina y Amy también se habían visto involucradas, pero aún así no se veían molestas. Mina por su lado adoraba la farándula y Amy ... bueno, para Amy todo muy nuevo y emocionante después de estar algo reclutado en su vida antes de llegar a esta escuela así que no se quejaba de tener que esconderse en el baño o en la azotea escapa de la turba que aumentó cada día en los pasillos.

Seiya se movió incómodo y se levanto con una sonrisa demasiado amigable, sospechosamente amigable, para luego tierna una mano para que se levantara con él.

Serena se cruzó de brazos mirándolo obstinadamente. Lo miro sin pestañear hasta que Seiya suspiro rindiéndose.

-Ven- se agacho y la tomo como si fuera nada, levantándola del suelo. En un movimiento fluido y sin saber cómo, Serena se encontró recostada en su espalda siendo llevada.

-¡Que haces, te volviste loco! - Grito avergonzado moviendo para poder bajarse pero los brazos de Seiya debajo de sus músculos la subieron con rapidez de vuelta.

-Solo cállate. Sé que estas agotada- Serena quiso rebatirle, pero la verdad es que sus piernas estaban tiritando. No sabía cómo había resistido correr tanto por segunda vez.

-¿Porque será? - pregunta de forma sarcástica- si no fuera por Amy y Mina que las distrajeron esta vez, hubiéramos sido comida de esa vorágine de chicas gritonas.

-Tendré que hacerles un buen regalo- murmuro Seiya pero Serena estaba sin habla, cuando un pensamiento la golpeo como un martillo en su cabeza.

Sus manos pasaron de los hombros hasta el cuello de Seiya y apretó lentamente hasta que él gruño por la fuerza en su traquea.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bombom? - Rezongo si aliento poniendo una mano encima de las de Serena.

-Son tus fans ... ¡ _Tus fans_ ! - gruño Serena mirándole la nuca con furia- ¿Por qué corro sin son tus fans? ¡Corrí diez calles y ni siquiera tenia que hacerlo! ¡No soy famosa ni nada! - Seiya soltó una risa mientras era ahogado y remecido por Serena solo enfureciéndola mas-Tomaste mi mano y me hiciste correr. ¡Te matare!

Seiya rio más fuerte y con gentileza tomo las manos que lo ahogaban y las soltó.

-Créeme que fue inconsciente- dijo sin dejar de reír y se quedó con una de sus manos entre las suyas apretándola gentilmente- solo no quería correr solo. Hacer cualquier cosa contigo es divertido, mover muebles, correr por fans enfebrecidas, comer pasteles ... todo se vuelve emocionante. Lamento haberte arrastrado- sus dedos volvieron a apretarle la mano antes de soltarla definitivamente y serena enrojeció agradeciendo que no podría ver su rostro.

Carraspeo mirando a otro lado y luego de un par de casas sospechosas resignada.

-No te disculpes- musito- yo ... también me divertí un poco supongo- Seiya rio divertido e intento mirarla pero ella enterró su rostro sonrojado en el hueco de su espalda y cuello. Esto claro, solo empeoro el sonrojo ya que el perfume de Seiya se le metió en la nariz de forma que sabia seria guardado para siempre en su cerebro. Cerro los ojos y respiro por la boca-Pero si me haces correr de nuevo de verdad te matare-le amenazo intentando distraerse y Seiya río mientras asentia.

-Es un trato- le dijo y paso la reja de la casa de Serena sin detenerse.

-Te pasaste mi casa - le aviso Serena pinchándole un hombro, pero Seiya negó

-Ya que obviamente sigues sin ver nada de mi trabajo te lo mostrare- dijo él y paro frente a su casa. De pronto su rostro se movió mirándola de forma sombría- hablaremos luego de donde están tus lealtades. No puedo creer que tu mejor amigo haga una publicidad nacional y tu ni te enteres.

Serena abrió su boca sorprendida.

-¿Nacional? ¿Hiciste una campaña nacional? - no lo puedas creer. ¿Por qué ella seguía sin ver nada respecto a Seiya? Era tan extraño.

-Silenciosa te defiendes más Bombom- Espero y entro a su casa con ella en su espalda. Con una mano abrió la puerta y no la abajo hasta que estuvo frente al ridículamente grande sofá.

-¿Aun mantienes los muebles así? - pregunto Serena dejándose caer en los cojines mullidos y Seiya la miro raro, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Por supuesto. Hasta que lleguen mis hermanos no puedo mover nada. Mina programa su número en mi teléfono en marcación rápida para que la llame en cuanto sepa cuando lleguan. Ella es el número dos, y Amy es el número tres. Y anote a Lita en el número cuatro

Serena le sonrió.

-Y yo soy el número cinco- adivino divertida, pero Seiya le rodó los ojos.

-Tonta Bombón, tu estas en el número uno por supuesto. De todo eres mi número uno- giño un ojo y salió del salón dejándola con las mejillas rosas.

Serena suspiro y se recostó de espalda, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, para dejar salir un poco de las preguntas que siempre atacaban. Dejo que algunas preguntas fluyeran y se mordió el labio con temor. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

-¿Te dormiste? - Susurro Seiya muy bajito y Serena abrió los ojos viéndolo parado en la entrada de la sala con una bandeja.

Se sentó negando

-Solo descansaba las piernas- las estiro para dar enfacis. Sus piernas aún se estremecían como si siguiera corriendo.

Seiya le sonrió y dejo la bandeja en sus piernas con fuerza molestando y él envió en el suelo cerca de sus rodillas

Un trozo de pastel de chocolate se tambaleo en su plato y Serena aplaudió feliz.

-¿Y este pastel? - pregunto tomando el tenedor y devorando un trozo. Antes de que Seiya contestara Serena lo supo.- ¿Cómo conseguiste un pastel de Lita? Se supone que iría este sábado con las chicas a visitarla.

Seiya tomo un trozo del pastel sonriendo

-Tengo mis trucos debajo del manga Bombón, no me subestimes- se echo el trozo a la boca y Serena le quito el plato haciéndolo reír- Bien, a lo que vinimos- Seiya se lamio su dedo pulgar y se estiro por el computador que estaba cerca de la mesita de centro. La abrió y antes de Serena se terminó su tercer bocado Seiya le puso el dispositivo en los músculos con la imagen de lo que suponía, era su nueva publicidad.

Sereno tosió atragantada con el biscocho y Seiya le quito la bandeja con el plato del pastel y la computadora, antes de que la tos incontrolable hiciera caer ambas cosas. Cuando todo estuvo asegurado se envió al lado y le dio gentiles palmaditas en la espalda hasta que la tos remitió.

En cuanto paso aire y no glaseado a sus pulmones, se paró tambaleante y miro a Seiya sonrojada. Increíblemente, Seiya también tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y él no tenía la excusa de que un pastel había pasado por el lugar erróneo.

-¡No lo creo! - Le dijo con voz aguda y Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi trabajo- respondiendo intentando ser indiferentes, pero la verdad es que sus ojos se muestran incomodos. Serena miro de reojo la computadora y movió su cabeza para despejarla de la imagen.

\- ¿Pero desnudo? - siseo sorprendida y Seiya estiro los brazos todo lo largo del sofá.

-Estoy en Boxer Bombón. No estoy denudo.

La imagen de Seiya parado solo en un par de bóxer negros, de una reconocida marca, y por alguna razón con el cuerpo mojado y su cabello cubriéndole específico el rostro, no necesita el desnudo por completo para que fuera muy revelador.

Serena se cubrió los ojos y los restregó intentando que la imagen se borrara.

-Por eso tus fans están enloquecidas- miro el cielo enrojecer fuera del ventanal de Seiya entendiendo a los fans y recordando que hoy aún era era martes. Las ganas de matarlo se incrementaron.

-No podré hacer esto más. Acabare muerta-miro con ojos grandes y preocupados y Seiya la riendo se levanto a su lado.

-No te preocupes, pronto terminara- le tomo los hombros y la encamino hacia su puerta- Por lo general dura muy poco- Serena lo miro por sobre su hombro mientras era llevada a la salida y sus cejas se arrugaron.

-¿Que tan poco? - cuestiono sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina y sus brazos y espalda adoloridos.

Seiya le abrió la puerta y la hizo salir, quedándose adentro de la casa con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

Serena temió por sus pobres extremidades. Esa sonrisa no le había traído nada bueno hasta ahora.

-Poco, no te preocupes. No veo mañana Bombom- la puerta se cerró en su nariz y Serena miro la madera frente a ella.

El día siguiente solo fue una repetición. Iban corriendo por la calle con una turba de chicas detrás de ellos y Seiya empezaba a demostrar el cansancio. La lucha de la mano y Serena jadeaba mirando el suelo para evitar caer.

-Dijiste ... que terminaría ... pronto- lloriqueo sin dejar de mover sus piernas, aunque más que nada Seiya la cargaba en andas.

-Solo será unos días más, lo juro- resolló él mientras doblaban una esquina.

Serena subio la vista justa cuando una cabellera larga y negra pasaba por su lado rosándole los brazos. Un cosquilleo le atravesó el pecho, pero al mirar más allá de la turba se había comido a quien sea que había pasado. El cosquilleo paso y se confundió con el ardor de sus pulmones y el olvido en seguida cuando Seiya la empujo hacia la calle siguiente.

El jueves solo empeoro las cosas. Amy, Mina, ella y por supuesto Seiya, habían tenido que esconderse en una aula la mayoría del día ya que también eran perseguidas, ahora que los fanáticos habían descubierto que donde estaban ellas, seiya no estaba muy lejos, así que ahora ya no era para ayudarlo sino para ayudarse.

Al salir de clases, Mina y Amy habían corrido por un lado y ellos dos por otro intentando distraer al torrente de chicas y que se diezmara, pero la verdad es que era tan grande que aunque la mitad se había repartido, aún era una gran cantidad de chicas las que perseguían.

-Ahí- murmuro Seiya y corrieron hacia un templo que estaba en el alto de una colina. Corríeron por las escaleras con todo lo que tenían, pero las piernas de Serena estaban calientes y se sentían como si una llama estuviera incendiando sus músculos.

Justo a final de las escaleras Serena cayo deshaciendo el agarre de la mano de Seiya y quedo de bruces en el piso del templo resollando y lloriqueando.

-Vamos Bombon, nos alcanzaran- la urgió seiya pero Serena ya no podría dar un paso más.

-¡¿Que sucede ?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Grito una voz femenina cerca de su cuerpo y Serena intento de levantar la cabeza de golpe para ver quien habla y porqué una calidez se derramaba en su interior, pero no alcanza más allá de levantar la barbilla.

Seiya la tomo por la cintura y la levanto como si fuera un balón comenzando a correr. Su cabeza quedo colgando por un lado y sus piernas por otro y dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Lo lamentamos mucho! - Grito entrando en el bosque circundante y para cuando Serena oriento la cabeza las hojas le golpearon en el rostro y la silueta de una chica se perdía entre el follaje.

-¿Quien ... era ... ella? - pregunto jadeando tanto por su carrera como por los rebotes que daba su cuerpo siendo trasportada como un bulto.

-La sacerdotisa creo. Demos gracias a que no nos golpeó- dijo Seiya mientras esquivaba los árboles escapando por fin del gentío.

Serena se quedó mirando el jade del césped que pisaba Seiya y escucho un par de cuervos gritar a lo lejos. una sensación en su pecho de calidez, y también vacío, se le quedo hasta que llego a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Luna estaba a su lado al despertar y sin saberlo Serena había olvidado el encuentro por completo.

Para el día sábado aún no se acababa y Seiya no había estado tan entretenido cuando su plan de visitar el cine el día viernes debió ser cancelado. Seiya, la gran estrella, odiaba no hacer las cosas que planeaba.

Serena se había despedido de él, desde la puerta de salida de su casa, ignorando la mirada resentida que le dirigía desde su balcón, con la cabeza en un puño.

Habían hablado antes por teléfono y él no se había oído nada feliz.

-No puedo creer que no estés decepcionado- refunfuño mientras Serena se abrochaba sus pantalones con el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído- perdí las entradas al cine en cuatro dimensiones

Serena soltó una risita.

-Podemos ir otro día, deja de ser tan obstinado- Al menos ella ya no había tenido que volver a correr. Habian encontrado la fórmula. Solo necesitamos llegar sola al instituto e irse de la misma forma. Luego de unas horas la verla sola, ella y las chicas que habían dejado de ser sospechosas. Seiya ... bueno Seiya había tenido que quedar encerrado en su casa. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para ocultar donde vivía así que era el lugar más seguro para él.

Así de fácil ... para ellas al menos. Por supuesto no le dijo eso ya que Seiya. Ya se oía suficientemente irritado.

-No soy el único obstinado aquí, te niegas a que menos te dejen donde Lita, con Mia y Amy.

Serena termino de subirse el cierre y tomo con firmeza el teléfono.

-Ni lo sueñes. No quiero una legión de chicas arruinando mi día- ya le habíamos dicho que por hoy, se mantuviera alejado.

Serena no permitiría que su día con sus amigas se arruinara igual que su salida, (que ella se negaba a llamarla cita), al cine. Que a decir verdad si le había molestado mucho en realidad.

Solo por la idea de desperdiciar dinero por supuesto

-Si, sí. No tienes que repetirlo - Seiya suspiro al teléfono y se despidió - Nos vemos, que disfrutas _tu día libre -_ le dijo, sabiendo cuanto le molestaba la llama así y Serena no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada antes de la llamada se cortara.

Se había vengado despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa al irse.

Ahora, la mitad de la mañana había sido espectacular, tal y como ella había previsto las chicas se adoraron al instante. Lita Amy y Mina no se habían abalanzado como lo hacia ella, pero ahora no había quien callara, se quitaban las palabras de la boca antes de decirlas y las cuatro reían con fuerza. Por suerte la cafetería estaba solo media llena ya que si no estarían molestando a muchas personas.

Serena pudo conocer a los abuelos de Lita, una encantadora pareja mayor de cabellos blancos pero suficientemente activos hasta rivalizar con Serena llena de azúcar, y ella les había agradecido por darle el día libre a Lita y por supuesto por enseñarle a hacer tan magníficos pasteles. Todo eso le había ganado un gran pastel de chocolate y menta.

Ahora eran casi sus abuelos por eso.

-Entonces la bandeja simplemente se me resbalo de las manos y cayo justo encima de la cabeza de ese pobre hombre- estaba diciendo Lita y las cuatro rieron a carcajadas- nunca habia visto a nadie maldecir tan fuerte.

-¿Tus abuelos te regañaron- le criticaron a Amy secándose las lágrimas y lita se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

-Ellos descargaron el video de la cámara- Lita apunto la pequeña cosita que sobresalía de una esquina del techo sin quitar sus manos del rostro- ahora lo ven cada vez que pueden. Siempre se que lo hacen porque las risotadas se escuchan a kilómetros.- Todas volvieron a reír divertidas y Mina le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lita hasta que esta quito sus manos y se unió a las risas.

El teléfono de Serena tintineo en su bolso y ella se metió a bucear en el interior de su bolso.

Se demoró un segundo de más en buscarlo en medio de tantas cosas hasta que lo tomo y vio el nombre de Seiya en la pantalla.

-¿Hola? - Contesto justo antes de que la canción terminara y Seiya le grito en el oído sin siquiera saludarla.

-¡Ya vienen! - Serena se quitó el teléfono de su oído con un pitido.

-¿Quienes vienen? - preguntando frunciendo el ceño y antes de Seiya le respondiera Mina se levanto de su puesto con los ojos eufóricos.

-Mis hermanos por supuesto. Trae tu trasero aquí Bombón- Seiya corto la llamada y Serena se quedó mirando el dispositivo en su mano.

-Que grosero puede ser a veces- murmuro y luego las palabras cobraron sentido. Se levanto emocionado y Mina y Amy ya esperaban en la puerta leyendo algo en sus teléfonos. Al perecer el marcado rápido era muy efectivo.

Lita las miro sin entender hasta que leyó un mensaje que le había llegado a su teléfono también y sonrió.

-Así que los misteriosos hermanos ya llegaron- mencionó y corrió por la tienda hasta el interior de la cocina para resurgir con una caja, Serena suponía adentro, tenía un pedazo de cielo hecho por ella- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto sonriendo y Serena se sorprendió.

-Pensé que Seiya bromeaba cuando dijo que tenía tu número. No puedo creer que te lo pidio solo para las tuvieras listo un pastel para sus hermanos- Serena se puso el bolso y pestañeo ante la mirada confundida de Lita- ¿Qué? - cuestiono y Lita negó con su cabeza

-Él no me lo pido solo para esto. Seiya viene dos veces por semana a buscar un surtido de pasteles y me llama para darme los sabores que quiere cada vez. Le hago el surtido y además he tenido un pastel cada vez preparado para la llegada de sus hermanos.

Serena se descoloco un segundo y luego grabó el pastel que el otro día le había dado Seiya.

-Y luego me molesta diciendo que soy una adicta al azúcar cuando es el que tiene en marcado rápido a una pastelera y se surte dos veces por semana- Lita le sonrió de manera extraña pero no alcanzo a preguntarle nada ya que Mina las apresuro para salir de la tienda

Una hora después estaba todo todo dispuesto. Las decoraciones que Amy y Mina habían comprado estaban puestas, los globos frotando aquí y allá, el pastel de Lita más otro surtido de cosas diversas para comer en una mesa y las bebidas enfriándose en una cubeta con hielo.

Seiya no paraba de moverse de allá para acá y había agradecido inmensamente a las chicas por su ayuda.

-Tendré que conseguiste algo muy grande por esto- mencionó y Mina abrió la boca para perdir, Serena estaba segura, algo impresionante, pero le tocó la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada, conocedora de las cosas locas que saldrían de allí.

-Otro día discutimos eso- dijo riendo y Mina gimoteo debajo de su mano.

De pronto un sonido de llaves se escuchó desde la entrada y todos se quedarán estáticos mirando, hasta que dos figuras aparecieron por el umbral del salón.

-Taiky, Yaten- grito Seiya y corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos que si Serena hubiera tenido que adivinar juraría que eran modelos.

La familia de Seiya se había reunido al fin.

Un par de ojos verdes como los de un gato y un intenso violeta, la miraron a ella y las chicas por sobre el hombro de Seiya, con verdadero desconcierto y desconfianza.

Sieya dijo que eran geniales ... ¿verdad?

* * *

Luna se estiro en el tejado nerviosa y Artemis la miro desde su posición echada.

-Sigues moviéndote como si estuvieras encerrada- dijo Suspirando y Luna se detuvo para sentarse a su lado.

-No puedo evitarlo. El tiempo se acaba.

-Primero temes que no se reencuentren y ahora temes que lo hagan. No lo comprendo.

Luna miro el cielo azulado y rosa y los brillos de la ciudad de cristal tintinearon a lo lejos.

-Temía que las cosas no salieron como se habían planeado pero ahora tengo miedo de que el plan fracase.

-¿Como podría fracasar, ya estan juntas? - Murmuro Artemis y Luna se sobresalto con culpa.

-Solo quiero darle un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco- intento explicarle, mirándolo, rogando que entendiera, aun cuando no sabia como decirle su secreta misión.

Artemis suspiro levantándose.

-¿A quien quieres darle tiempo? _Ella_ esta muy sola sin sus amigas, lo sabes Luna. Debe reunirse con las demás. ha manipulado los recuerdos de Serena y no se por que. ¿Hay algo que no me estas diciendo?

sus ojos se cruzaron y luna se volvió a estirar nerviosa sin saber como decirle.

-Se que cuando ellas se reencuentre, entonces todo será muy difícil para Serena ... y Seiya. Cuando ella llegue las cosas se complicaran- murmuro sin mencionarle nada esquivando sus ojos. Era una cobarde ¿pero como podía explicarlo?

-Es algo inevitable. ¿No es así? No teníamos ni idea de que Seiya llegaría a esta vida.- Artemis dudo un segundo y la miro nivelando sus ojos- ¿verdad? - inquirió intentando leer sus ojos y Luna pestañeo nerviosa y se le quedo mirando un tambaleandoce entre decirle o no, hasta que bajo los ojos y suspiro resignada.

-Por supuesto que no sabíamos- murmuro sintiendo la amargura de guardarle secretos a su compañero de vida, pero ella había hecho una promesa.

Miro el cielo nuevamente recordando a su amiga, su reina, la ultima vez que la había visto.

_-Se que lo harás bien Luna, tu también Artemis- les había dicho sonriendo con cariño- Todas confiamos en ustedes, ¿Verdad? - Luna había mirado los ojos de las otras chicas que la miraban y asentían con confianza y las lagrimas se habían derramado._

_Ellas confiaban en ellos, habían puesto su próxima vida en sus hombros con mas fe de lo que ella creía posible. ella y Artemis volverían a ser sus cuidadores en la próxima vida, responsables de reunirlas una vez mas y ella no las defraudaría._

_-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo prometo-sus amigas habían asentido y sus sonrisas aun hacían sentir a Luna la misma calidez._

_había__ sido ahí, cuando Serena la había mirado con confianza y el secreto que compartían, quedo sellado hasta su próxima vida. _

-... tendrán que solucionarlo- estaba diciendo Artemis y Luna pestañeo poniéndole atención- Seiya ahora es parte de su vida y sus hermanos también lo serán ahora, y eso no puede ser malo.

Si luna hubiera podido se habría tomado las manos con nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que no- murmuro mirando la casa de Seiya donde se escuchaban las voces alegres de grupo _casi_ completo. se echo con resignación sobre su estomago. Ella odiaba saber que Serena sufriría pero no podía evitar el reencuentro por mas tiempo.

Las arenas en su reloj estaban marcando el final del tiempo extra que se habia dispuesto para ellos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que las elecciones se hicieran.

Miro a Artemis con confianza

-Es hora de que el grupo se reúna.


	11. Amigos

Amigos, y un vacío.

* * *

Los hermanos de Seiya si resultaron ser muy agradables. El desconcierto, y las miradas heladas, habían pasado a impresión cuando Seiya las había presentado.

Se había girado, luego de dejar de exprimir a sus hermanos, hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa,

-Ellas son mis nuevas amigas- Ahí había sido cuando, en el caso de Yaten, el humor había brillado en sus ojos verdes viendo al grupo, y Seiya había rodado los ojos.

\- Vamos en el mismo instituto. Ella son Amy y Mina- Las chicas habían sonreído y saludando con ánimo y la verdad es que todas las que conocieron, después de todo lo que Seiya había hablado de ellas- Ella es Lita, la mejor pastelera de la ciudad-seguido Seiya y Lita enrojeció con el alago. Los hermanos miraron de forma extraña a Seiya hasta que él se acercó al lado de Serena y ahí La mirada había mutado hasta algo indescifrable dejando todo lo demás de lado-Y ella es ...

-¡Soy Serena, es un gusto conocerlos al fin! - ella se había adelantado presa del pánico. No quería por ningún motivo ser presentado como Bombón. Seiya se había reído a su lado leyendo su mente y sus hermanos se extendieron para apretarle la mano.

-El gusto es nuestro- Taiki les sonrió a todas soltando la mano de Serena y tomando y apretando la de las demas y Yaten las miro achicando los ojos con una gran y coqueta sonrisa.

Oh dios, la sonrrisa de seguro era algo de familia. Aun así, donde la sonrisa de Yaten le causaba gracia, la de Seiya la exasperaba y la irritaba por las cosas que le hacia sentir.

Mina sonrió devolviéndosela con algo que Serena conocía muy bien y escalofríos. Tendría que anunciaba un dio una segunda mirada a la sonrisa ganadora de Yaten, esa que decía que él era el rey del mundo, y sonrió en su fuero interno con maldad ... reconocía que anunciaba una Seiya ... pero nadie dijo que tenia que ser pronto

-Por supuesto, es un gusto conocerlas- le dijo Yaten cuando fue su turno de saludo y le apretó la mano a Serena mirándola a los ojos con un brillo perverso, hasta que Seiya se cruzó de brazos mirándolo divertido y algo exasperado.

-Ellas _si_ son mis amigas- murmuro bajito, y si no fuera porque Serena estaba a su lado se lo había perdido. Lo miro confundida pero él, se concentro en sus hermanos.

Taiki y en especial Yaten, lo miraron con extrañeza como si les hubiera hablado en otro idioma, pero luego de un segundo de guerra miradas, plantaron una amistosa sonrisa en sus rostros y comenzó la fiesta.

Así se había ido gran parte de la tarde noche, escuchando las historias de los hermanos y conociéndonos todos unos a otros entre risas de forma increíblemente fluida.

-Así que todos van al mismo instituto? - pregunto Yaten luego de un rato mirándolas de una en una y Serena le sonrió a Lita.

-No todas por desgracia, pero planeamos arreglar ese detalle el próximo semestre-Ellas lo habían estado hablando en la mañana y Lita tenía las calificaciones necesarias para transferirse si así lo esperaba ... y luego de rogarle durante una hora, ella _si_ quería.

-¿Entonces cómo se conocieron? ¿Creí escuchar que eras pastelera? - cuestiono Taiki incluyéndose en la conversación mirándola curioso.

Lita negó avergonzada

-Me gusta la cocina, y ayudo a mi abuelo en la pastelería. Así conocí a Serena y Seiya- respondió y Yaten soltó una risa alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Y qué hacia Seiya en una pastelería? Él ... -Seiya se sentó de golpe a su lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda que Serena creyó suficiente para sacarle el aire a cualquiera. Su hermano lo miro desconcertado y adolorido, y Seiya le sonrío de forma algo… desquiciada, si Serena tuviera que elegir una palabra.

-Lita hace unos pasteles exquisitos. ¡Debes probar uno! - dicho eso le metió en la boca un trozo de pastel del porte de sus dos puños, de una bandeja que tenía en su mano, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos, en el especial de Yaten que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente intentando tragar el trozo monumental.

-Seiya querido, creo que lo estas ahogando- dijo Mina sonriéndole algo crispada y Seiya se rió en su cara de forma maníaca mientras su hermano comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

-Por supuesto que no. A él le encantan los postres igual que a _mí_ ¿ _Verdad hermano_? _Nos encantan los pasteles_ \- Seiya le sonrió de forma gigante a Yaten que aún estaba ahogándose con el biscocho y le mostro otro trozo. Parecía que lo amenazaba con metérselo en la garganta mas que ofrecérselo, pero Serena no conocía como era su relación, y ella no tenía hermanos para comparar. Tal vez era normal ser así de bruscos los hermanos, mas si eran hombres.

Miro a Taiki para sopesar la situación y detectar su teoría, pero este lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

Muy bien, tal vez no era tan normal después de todo.

Yaten abrió los ojos asustado mirando el trozo de pastel y trago por fin el que tenía en la boca con un sonoro ruido.

-Me encantan, igual que a Seiya, claro- les dije con una mirada asustada y temerosa.

Seiya asintió conforme y los miro a todo con una expresión animada.

-¿Alguien mas quiere pastel?

\- ¡No! - gritaron dando un paso atrás y Lita, bendita y valiente Lita, le quito el plato de pasteles de la mano.

-Tal vez luego- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, devolviendo el plato a la mesa caminando de espaldas sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando Seiya volvió al lado de Serena, de donde había estado solo un segundo antes de teletransportarce al lado de su hermano, porque Serena nunca lo vio moverse, ni siquiera lo había visto tomar el plato de pasteles, tuvo que haber teletransportado, no había otra respuesta, ella lo se le acerco mirándolo a los ojos preocupada y anonadada.

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos y Seiya pestañeo inocente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Porque lo preguntas bombón? - respondió igualando su tono y ella le frunció el seño, tomando su trenza que caía por su hombro entre sus manos de manera nerviosa.

-Estas actuando extraño- murmuro mirando los ojos azules eléctricos que tenían un brillo enfebrecido.

Seiya le sonrió nervioso la imitó tomando un extremo de su trenza también, dándole un tironcito cariñoso.

-Estás viendo cosas- se rió de forma entrecortada y ella lo miro dudosa, pero dejo el tema ahí por el momento no queriendo arruinar la atmósfera.

Siguió a su lado el resto de la noche, pero parecía que sus ojos no paraban de seguir a sus hermanos a cada palabra que decían, se tensaba de vez en cuando en medio de sus historias para luego relajarse al segundo siguiente o, en mas de una ocasión, interrumpiendo las historias con otras propias sin orden ni concierto.

Luego de una hora Serena lo había alejado un poco del centro de las conversaciones para intentar que se relajara y logrando al fin darle un descanso mientras hablaban de los cumpleaños, de ella y de él, que se aproximaban.

Eso no duro mucho.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Roma Seiya? - estaba diciendo Taiki, quien le contaba a Amy sobre una universidad, a la que había asistido a una cátedra sobre ciencia. Su amiga miraba a Taiki con atención fascinada con lo que estaba contando y se volteo para mirar también a Seiya sonriendo.

Él, quien no había estado escuchando a sus hermanos por fin habiéndose relajado, se tensó como si el hubieran echado agua fría y dejo la historia, de él y Yaten, que les contaba a los demás, con la frase a medio terminar.

\- ¿Roma? - inquiero nervioso, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, habito que Serena había descubierto, en sus días pasados de persecución, era una forma de sentirse seguro frente a la amenaza de las chicas gritonas- No lo recuerdo- murmuro con voz ronca.

-Fue ese mes en que ...

\- ¡Creo que si lo recuerdo! - exclamo demasiado entusiasta cortándolo, y camino casi empujando a Serena y Lita en su afán por llegar a su lado, bajo la mirada sorprendido de Taiki- ¿qué decías? - curioso como si nada, mirándolos nervioso.

-Le ... le hablaba a Amy sobre la universidad a la que asistí ese verano- murmuro Taiki mirándolo confundido- ¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba la cafetería que estaba a unas manzanas de ahí? - Seiya relajo completamente su cuerpo y le sonrió con sinceridad a Amy por primera vez.

-Era una cafetería excelente, es verdad, se llamaba algo sobre, campo de llamas sino mal recuerdo, en italiano por supuesto.

Taiki choco su puño contra la palma de su mano feliz y volvio su atención a Amy

-Esa es. Si vas algún día debes pasar a esa cafetería, es excelente,

Amy asintió agradeció y abrió la boca para seguir comentado y Seiya dio un paso atrás para seguir su propia conversación. Fue justo cuando Yaten, junto a Serena, Lita y Mina, subió sus ojos al cielo como si hubiera recordado algo.

\- ¿No hiciste una gran y loca fiesta en esa cafetería Seiya? - pregunto pensando y su hermano se paró en seco en medio del paso, quedando con un pie en el aire- recuerdo que casi nos vetan para siempre de ahí ese verano. - Yaten sonrió inmerso en sus recuerdos sin percatarse de la reacción de su hermano, mirando a las chicas a su alrededor-fue una locura, Seiya le dio una gran suma de dinero al encargado para cerrar el local y el y las modelos con las que estaba haciendo una campaña se apoderaron del lugar, ni siquiera era un lugar para hacer una fiesta, pero sin planearlo estábamos divirtiéndonos como nunca.

Todas miraron a Seiya divertidas y sorprendidas, y solo Serena lo vio palidecer un poco.

-No fue tan loca- murmuro por fin volviendo a caminar ahora sonrojándose lentamente sin mirar a nadie.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Fue la mejor fiesta del verano, hablaron de lo que hiciste ...

-Yaten ¡- grito Seiya interrumpió repetidamente y los ojos verdes se abrieron confundidos- Porque no les cuentas a las chicas sobre tu estudio de música. A Mina le encantaría cantar en el- La susodicha brilló desde adentro y se volteó a mirar a Yaten emocionada acaparando toda atención- Bombón y yo iremos a buscar mas comida.

-Pero si hay mucha ... -Serena no alcanzo a terminar cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Al entrar vio como los hombros de Seiya se hundían con un gran suspiro y su cabeza caía hasta que su barbilla tocando su pecho.

Serena lo rodeo y se agacho en cuclillas para verle el rostro desde abajo.

-¿Te volviste más loco de lo que ya eres? Porque por increíble que suene estas actuando mas rarito de lo acostumbrado- Seiya abrió los ojos mirándola hacia abajo y se irguió, aunque esta vez una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Serena lo siguió y se sentó en una de las altas cillas a un lado de la isla de la cocina.

-Adoro a mis hermanos, pero no calcule que hablarían cosas que no quisiera que nadie escuchara y que no tendrían reparos en .recordarmelas

Serena tomo un pastel que estaba a su alcance y saco un poco de glaseado rosado con su dedo, metiéndoselo a la boca.

-¿Te refieres a la loca vida de mujeriego y super estrella que tus hermanos han intentado relatar toda la tarde, y que has interrumpido cada vez, con locas historias y comida? - Le dijo sonriéndole divertida y comiendo mas de su pastel.

Seiya subió los ojos al cielo con un gemido y se movió a su lado apoyando su espalda en la encimera y colocando los codos detrás de él.

-Te diste cuenta - espeto golpeando la punta de su zapato contra el suelo y Serena soltó una carcajada en su rostro desconcertado.

-Por favor. No necesito que tus hermanos me digan. Las chicas en todos los lados se lanzan a tus brazos. y tú no eres de los que dicen, no, muy a menudo

-Oye- exclamo él quitándole el pastel de las manos- no he estado con nadie desde que llegue aquí. Y tampoco fue algo tan loco, la verdad es que solo fue un poco el año pasado. Cuando cumplí dieciséis, como que me introduje en un mundo que se volvió aburrido muy rápido. No me arrepiento, porque creo que tenía que vivirlo para darme cuenta de lo que en realidad quería, pero eso no quiere decir que quisiera que todo el mundo lo supiera. - La miro de reojo algo preocupado y Serena rodó los ojos

-Entonces deja de estar preocupado por lo que digan tus hermanos, déjalos relatar los locos días de Seiya el rebelde- Serena recupera su pastel y le saco la lengua- lo que hiciste antes ya no importa, de todas las formas, la opinión que tenemos las chicas y yo de ti no cambiara- espero que el rostro de Seiya se ablandara antes de reir nuevamente, esta vez con malicia- ¡porque siempre sabremos que eres solo un cuerpo sin cerebro!- sin aviso le paso el dedo repleto de glaseado por la mejilla y grito escapando.

Seiya se lanzo por ella con un gruñido de guerra, pero ya anticipándose, Serena salto de su puesto agachándose y esquivándolo aprovechado su menor estatura.

Intento perseguirla con el rostro fingiendo enojo, pero Serena pudo ver como el peso de sus hombros se disolvía y como sus ojos brillaban nuevamente llenos de alegría y travesuras.

Antes de que ella pueda escapar definitivamente de la cocina, los largos brazos musculosos la atraparon y rodearon, apresando sus brazos debajo y un pegajoso pastel rosa se posó a centímetros de su nariz.

-No lo hagas Seiya- advirtió jadeando por el ejercicio y las risas y se quedó quieta haciendo viscos hacia el glaseado frente a ella. Seiya detrás de ella se rió moviéndola con las vibraciones de su pecho.

-No empieces algo que no puedas terminar- le dijo y acero otro poco el pastel su rostro haciéndola apretarse mas contra su cuerpo.

-Si lo haces yo ... yo- Serena no podría pensar con claridad, su mente en blanco busca algo suficientemente malo para amenazarlo, pero nada podía atravesar la diversión y el juego ... tampoco las sensaciones que bailaban en su piel, en especial las de su espalda que parecía esparcirse a cada rincón de su cuerpo- ¡Yo le diré a tus fans donde vives! - Soltó por fin, encogiéndose solo de pensarlo. Nunca traicionaría a Seiya, pero si él sabía que no tenía algo con qué defenderse, sería su ruina

-Buenos eso sería horrible -Murmuro Seiya alejando el pastel un poco y Serena sonrió feliz, sorprendida y triunfante- ¡pero vale la pena! - se carcajeo y de pronto el pastel corrió hacia su rostro y el glaseado se enterró en su nariz, mejillas, ojos y frente haciéndola gritar.

\- ¡Seiya!

El dulce entro en su nariz y sus pestañas se sintieron inmediatamente pegajosas pegándose a las mejillas.

Seiya la soltó para poder repetir una carcajadas doblándose por la cintura y Serena escupió los trozos de biscochos que habían entrado en su boca sacándose el exceso con las manos de las mejillas mirándolo furiosa.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Grito sacándose un trozo particularmente grande se su frente. Seiya estaba tan distraído riendo que ni siquiera la vio cuando ese mismo trozo en la mano de Serena se estampo en su boca y nariz. La risa se convirtió en una tos incontrolable y esta vez fue el turno de Serena de reír a carcajadas, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y tomándose las costillas para evitar el dolor del costado por la fuerza de su risa.

Seiya se recuperó pronto y regresó a tomarla de la cintura, alzándola en el aire para quedarse cara a cara, pero Serena que no podía dejar de reír, solo soltó un pequeño jadeo entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Debería tirarte a la Piscina Bombón- Serena soltó otro jadeo entrecortado y se aferró a sus hombros intentando mantenerse a la derecha y respirar al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor no- chillo moviendo las piernas en el aire- hace mucho frio a esta hora- siendo primavera casi verano eso era solo una gran y gorda mentira, pero sabía que Seiya no la expondría al frio si ella creía que lo sabía.

Extraño que confiara tanto en este chico que conocí tan poco tiempo, pero sin pensarlo ella nunca dudaría del cariño que él había dado sin condiciones.

Seya entrecerró los ojos con las pestañas teñidas del rosa del glaseado y una pequeña y nueva ronda de risas abandono a Serena. Compadeciéndose y sin pensarlo, paso los dedos por las cejas y saco pequeños trozos de pastel que empezaba a endurecerse

Seiya ablando el rostro debajo de sus dedos y la electricidad que había sentido Serena en su espalda ahora bailaba en la punta de sus dedos por donde las pasaba, sacando biscocho y merengue y los ojos azules la miraron brillando con un grito que ella no entendía o no quería entender.

-Es bueno saber que mis pasteles les gustan tanto- se escuchó la voz de Lita desde la puerta y Serena se sonrojo sobresaltada, viendo al grupo de chicos mirando divertidos desde el umbral.

Seiya la bajo con delicadeza y se separó riendo mientras buscaba un paño húmedo.

-Tus pasteles son los mejores Lita, incluso aplastados contra el rostro- se rió y Serena se movió incomoda recibiendo la pequeña toalla para limpiarse un poco.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- anuncio Mina a nadie en particular y en medio segundo la cocina se vacío entre murmullos de aprobación.

Serena se apresuró a seguir al grupo, pero la mano de Seiya en su muñeca la detuvo y al girarse vio la gran sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada en el rostro de Saiya.

-Gracias Bombón- le murmuro apretando su agarre gentilmente- eres la mejor amiga que podría desear- Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque el brillo de la mirada de seiya se hubiera enfriado confundiéndola.

-No sé de qué hablas- se encogió de hombros y le golpeó el pecho con un dedo- solo desfruto de molestarte- Seiya soltó una risa y en un movimiento rápido Serena termino de cabeza sobre su hombro soltando un chillido agudo.

-Y yo disfruto todo de ti. Ahora vamos a planear tu cumpleaños y las mejores vacaciones de verano.

Salió corriendo de la cocina entre los jadeos y los gritos de Serena, las carcajadas de Seiya, y los murmullos divertidos del grupo de amigos que parecen nada más que crecer dentro de su vida.

Serena detectó un hueco en su alma, un espacio que parecía deshabitado y solitario, pero lo ignoro, dejándolo a un lado, para disfrutar del ahora, en el que parecía que la felicidad la rodeaba como nunca antes.

* * *

**_Perdón _**_**la demora. Espero les guste el capitulo**_ .


	12. Chapter 12 Fuego y Tiempo

Fuego y Tiempo

* * *

Serena se enfurruño debajo del árbol cruzándose de brazos.

A los lejos sus amigas y Seiya conversaron animadamente mientras se estiraban para lo que venía. Taiky, Yaten y Lita en las gradas debían estar asándose con el calor que estaba haciendo, considerado que ella, con los minúsculos pantaloncillos y su polera de deportes, estaba sudando como cerdo.

Pero claro, eso podría ser debido al día en que se encontraban, más que al clima de la última semana de clases. Un escalofrió la grabación y otra ola de sudor baño su frente y nariz.

Una mano paso por su rostro con un pañuelo limpiándola y Serena se sobresaltó viendo a Seiya frente a ella. Había estado tan concentrado en el inminente de su desgracia próxima que no había visto, ni sentido acercarse.

Tomo el pañuelo por si sola y se terminó de secar la nariz mirándolo mal.

Seiya solo sonrió más amplio con las sombras y luces de las hojas del árbol bailando sobre su cuerpo y rostro.

\- ¿Aun estas furiosa? - pregunto metiendo las manos en sus pantalones de deporte y Serena bufo dejándose caer hasta el suelo rodeando las rodillas con los brazos.

-No puedo creer que hayas inscrito en esto, furiosa no alcanza a describir lo que siento- espetó metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de sus piernas.

Seiya se estiro a su lado abrazándola por los hombros, como siempre invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Todo estará bien, solo es una carrera de obstáculos en una competencia escolar. No es de vida o muerte. - Serena levanto la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada

-Para mí, si- dijo furiosa pero con un gemido en los tonos más bajos de su voz.

No podría creer que Seiya, sabiendo cuanto ella odiaba los deportes, podría haber hecho algo así.

_El solo había saltado a su lado, rodeándola para alzarla y darle vueltas en medio del pasillo, más feliz que nunca._

_-Somos la próxima pareja ganadora de ese trofeo Bombón. Nadie podrá vencernos- Serena, algo mareada, se aferró a sus brazos y lo miro con pánico temiendo lo que ya sospechaba que había hecho._

_-Por favor dime que no lo hiciste- dijo con la voz temblorosa y Seiya había asentido con toda su gloriosa sonrisa saliendo a la luz. Las chicas a su alrededor suspiraron y gimieron, pero ella levanto sus manos, aprovechando que aún la tenia alzada y su alcance, y rodeo su cuello deseando tener más fuerza para ahorrar._

_\- ¡No! - grito apretando y remeciéndolo. Seiya la apretó más en sus brazos, para mantenerla segura, riéndose con una voz ahogada y entrecortada mientras era zarandeado._

_-No es para tanto- gruño y ella dio un grito ahogado indignada._

_\- ¡¿Sabes que pasara si me haces correr en campo abierto y saltando vallas ?! - Grito- Me matare en la primera vuelta, sin pensar en la vergüenza y humillación. Pensé que éramos amigos- toda la alegría se había drenado del rostro de Seiya con lo último y Serena lo soltó culpable dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro agotada._

_-Solo pensé que sería divertido participar los dos- murmuro muy serio como no lo había escuchado muy seguido y Sereno gimoteo cerrando los ojos derrotada sabiendo a donde lleva esto- Este es mi último año y en teoría también el primero. Solo vi las inscripciones, el premio y ... Lo siento Bombón, se me olvidaba que odias los deportes- Seiya la apretó gentilmente y la bajo al suelo. Sin embargo, aunque tenía los pies sobre la tierra, deslizaba su rostro hasta su pecho y Seiya se quedaba quieto sirviendo de soporte._

_No podrías creerlo. Ella había logrado evitar que Seiya la viera en su peor momento, ayudándolo en sus clases especiales de deportes, y escondiéndose en la parte más alejada de la cancha evitando todo lo posible ser vista._

_Y ahora ... ahora él estaba tan feliz, maldición._

_-Me caeré, vas a hacer todo el trabajo- Susurro Serena pasando de odiarlo a negociar en un segundo. Pero solo de pensar en el entusiasmo de Seiya con algo tan tonto como una semana de deportes en el instituto le derretía cualquier ira. Estúpido él y su horrible infancia. Todos los adolescentes normales, excepto los del club de deportes, escapaban de esto con ahínco. Es por eso que ahora también ofrecemos premios, como incentivos para que los alumnos participen. Ella había escapado con facilidad, sabiendo a los profesores lo horrible que era en deportes, la habían excusado con la mayor felicidad._

_Y ahora estaba inscrita. Con Seiya. En saber exactamente que competencias._

_Seiya se sacudió asombrado y soltó una risa melodiosa._

_-Claro que no te caerás, para eso estoy yo- Sus brazos la rodearon de nuevo y Serena bufo rodando los ojos mirando su camisa con el ceño fruncido._

Ahora, sin embargo, La ira había vuelto con venganza y ella solo quería prenderle fuego y bailar en sus cenizas _._

Seiya imito su postura rodeando las rodillas, mirando a Mina y Amy que reían mientras se ayudaba a estirar poniendo las piernas en el hombro de la otra alternando entre ellas.

-No quiero hacer esto, busca otra pareja- intento huir, pero Seiya la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca e instándola a que se sentara nuevamente.

-Tonta Bombón, eso jamás podría hacerlo. Eres mía por hoy- le paso un brazo por cuello y tiro de ella contra el para que quedara en su pecho. Serena enterró sin querer las uñas en el antebrazo que cruzaba su pecho y lo miro hacia atrás furiosa

\- ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza para crear esta monstruosidad? - cuestiono por enésima vez. Porque si, aún no había comprendido como, una carrera de obstáculos simple del instituto, había convertido en una carrera de diez manzanas a la redonda.

¡Seiya lo había convertido en una maratón de obstáculos!

Cuando lo había sabido Serena, solo esta mañana, su corazón había caído a sus pies y su sangre se había convertido en hielo.

Cuando supo que había sido idea de Seiya, el corazón había subido a sus cielos y la sangre, caliente casi en ebullición, viajo hasta sus ojos haciéndole ver todo rojo.

Seiya había sonreído avergonzado con las manos dentro del pantalón.

-Pensé que podría ser más divertido- dijo tanto ahora como entonces.

-Eres un idiota- y _esa_ había sido su respuesta tanto en la mañana como ahora.

Seiya suspiro y puso su cabeza en su hombro derrotado. Serena sintio su cabello bailando en su cuello y mejillas, y frunció el ceño prohibiendo sentir cualquier cosa menos ira por Seiya.

-Lo siento Bombón, pero fue tan decepcionante ver la carrera que tenían preparada. En mi mente pensé que participar contigo merecía algo mejor y sin darme cuenta la carrera había sido movida fuera del instituto- Serena soltó un bufido y miro hacia otro lado negándose a sentir simpatía por él.

De pronto sus ojos se cruzarán con las minas y Amy que tenian los labios apretados para no reír y sus mejillas sonrojadas mirando ... mirándolos ... a ella y a Seiya.

De pronto su mente le dio la imagen desde la posición de sus amigas.

Ellos dos sentados en el suelo, las largas piernas de Seiya junto a las suyas, Seiya abrazándola por el cuello y pecho, con su cabeza metida entre cuello y hombro y ella aferrada a su brazo y con la espalda recostada en su pecho.

Un furioso sonrojo le lleno las mejillas y se estremeció cuando una explosión de ... cosas, bailaron en su estómago.

Se soltó de golpe del brazo de Seiya sobresaltándolo y se paró alejándose dos pasos de su sorprendida y confundida mirada.

Serena fingió otro ceño y apretó las dos coletas bajas que se había hecho apurada esta mañana, luego de, por segunda semana consecutiva quedarse dormida. De hecho, la somnolencia se cernía en sus hombros endureciendole los músculos y poniéndola de muy mal humor. Su apetito también había aumentado, pero por más que comía no lograba llenar algún vacío en su interior.

Se masajeo la frente cuando una punzada la atravesó, como si un zumbido hubiera hecho su casa permanente detrás de sus ojos, junto con una imagen que parpadeaba de vez en cuando, pero era tan fugaz que su cerebro no podría llegar a descifrar que era.

Sus sueños en negro no ayudaban tampoco. Ella estaba acostumbrada a recordar sus sueños, tanto los buenos como los malos, pero desde un tiempo solo se despertaba con una sensación de vacío y su mente completamente en blanco, pero ella sabía que tenía algo que recordar, solo que por alguna razón no podría hacerlo. Era muy frustrante.

Seiya se levanto y le paso la mano por la mejilla con el rostro preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pensé que era solo la idea de correr y las pruebas, pero te ves algo enferma- Serena negó suspirando y acomodándose la otra coleta regreso su ira hacia él.

_-Es la idea_ de correr lo que me tiene enferma- respondió agria y Seiya tomo sus mejillas estirándolas hasta formar una sonrisa como la del guasón. La otra expresión de su rostro estaba en blanco haciendo una no muy bonita imagen

\- ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura o competencia? - le pregunto y ella pestaño una vez lentamente

-No está aquí. Se fue junto con tu cordura- balbuceo con las mejillas estiradas y Seiya soltó una risita

-Ganaremos esto Bombón y luego iremos todos a donde Lita a comer nuestro peso en pastel- La soltó por fin y se restregó las mejillas adoloridas.

\- ¡Estan llamando a los equipos! - grito Amy desde su lugar y Serena hizo un puchero mirando a Seiya con ojos de cachorro y vio cómo su sonrisa se tambaleaba un poco, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable. Pero si ella lograba que Seiya desistiera de esta locura ...

\- ¡Vamos Serena, tenemos que apurarnos! - Mina la tomo del brazo con fuerza acarreándola lejos de Seiya y con eso rompiendo la conexión y su última oportunidad de salir del embrollo.

Seiya corrió detrás de ella mientras Serena le gemía y lloriqueaba a Mina sin tener ningún resultado hasta que se vio un alboroto y rodeada de alumnos que se agrupaba con risa entusiastas y fervorosas, gritando y emocionados por las competencias y desafíos.

¡Estaba en el infierno!

Dejo caer su cabeza y cuerpo hacia adelante lloriqueando mientras Mina, Amy y Seiya la flaqueaban contagiándose del entusiasmo a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos Serena, será divertido¡- grito Amy saltando en su puesto de un pie al otro calentado y cuando Serena levanto su cabeza vio la gran sonrisa de su amiga y los ojos brillantes recordando que este no era algo nuevo solo para Seiya, sino que También para Amy que hasta llegar a conocerse había no habia participado en algo remotamente lejano al estudio.

Miro al otro novato y la sonrisa de Seiya mientras hablaba con mina irradiando electricidad propia, le dio una punzada de remordimiento.

Se irguió estirando la espalda y respiro hondo tanto como pudo, lo sostuvo un segundo, y cuando lo soltó intento imaginar que con el aire salían sus miedos e inseguridades, que su cuerpo se vaciaba de cualquier pesimismo y su paso iba solo seguridad y fuerza.

Cuando se le acabo el suspiro, asintió resuelta. Tomo una pierna por el tobillo desde atrás y estiro los músculos del muslo con suavidad. Cuando paso al otro pie las chicas y Seiya miraban con diversión y asombro.

Ella se encogió de hombros con las mejillas rosas. No arruinaría esto para Amy, ni para Seiya, ni siquiera para Mina que tampoco había participado en esta competición siendo miembro del equipo de voleibol y no se lo arruinaría a los hermanos de Seiya y Lita que estaban en las gradas animándolos en medio del alboroto del público. Podía ser que ella odiara todo esto y lo más probable es que no terminara con su orgullo intacto, pero si sus amigos querían divertirse, ella no sería quien les dijera no.

Seiya se posicionó a su lado y chocó su hombro con el suyo llamando a su atención.

-¿Lista? - pregunto sonriéndole y Serena respiro hondo una ultimas veces.

-Lista- respondió mirando al frente hacia la multitud y el primer obstáculo y asintió con valentía irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Sintió la mano de seiya acariciar su cabeza con ternura y lo miro inquisitiva.

Le dedico una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillaron con orgullo haciéndola sonrojar tenuemente. Miro hacia otro lado evitando la sonrisa en su propio rostro que parecia solo querer salir para devolvérsela.

-Vamos a hacer esto, y vamos a ganar- animó Seiya haciendo tronar sus manos y comenzando a saltar en su puesto calentando.

Serena le rodó los ojos

-Yo solo espero salir de esto con las rodillas medianamente intactas- Sabia que pedir más que eso sería ambicioso.

Seiya paro un segundo y carraspeo incómodo.

-Sí, Sobre eso ... - volvió a carraspear y mirando cualquier cosa menos a ella saco algo de su bolcillo y se lo entrego. Serena alzo una rubia ceja y lo tomo mirando sin entender de inmediato que era el pequeño bulto en sus manos. Cuando lo hizo soltó una carcajada melodiosa haciendo sonrojar a Seiya

-Muchas gracias Seiya- Apretó un segundo las rodilleras y coderas de color negro contra su pecho y Seiya se movió incomodo de un pie a otro.

-No quería que te dañaras- murmuro metiendo las manos en sus bolillos y dándole una pequeña sonrisa con un encogimiento de hombros.

Un sentimiento cálido de ternura rodeo a Serena y sin pensarlo se alzó en las puntas de sus pies, tomándolo del bazo para estabilizarse y plantar un corto beso en su mejilla rosa.

Seiya se sobresaltó y ella se alejó sonriendo con un pequeño y propio sonrojo, pero con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- repitió en un susurro conmovida bajo la sorprendida mirada de Seiya, que parecía no poder articular palabra.

De pronto una bocina resonó alrededor provocando que se encogieran con los oídos adoloridos.

El primer llamado.

Seiya se sacudió y movió su cabeza como despejándola y tomo la mano de Serena sonriendo irónico.

-Vamos antes de que ... - se quedó callado sin terminar y la llevo hacia la línea de meta, sin dejar de mover su cabeza negando.

Ya en posición, Serena se apretó el regalo de seiya en torno a sus rodillas y brazos y soltó el aire decidida.

Mina y Amy un puesto más atrás que ella y saludaron saltando entusiasmadas.

-Grabare todo aquí- le grito Amy apuntando un pequeño cintillo y Serena vio la pequeña cámara que sobresalía de su cabeza. Así que eso era. Ahora sabia que sus caídas estarían grabas. Por extraño que pareciera esa idea solo le causo gracia. Les sonrió a sus amigas y ellas le mandaron un beso.

Algo le dijo a Serena que ellas solo se habían inscrito en esta locura por ella. Mina y Amy habían creado últimamente una descabellada necesidad de sacarle fotos y grabar sus actividades con Seiya.

Miró a las gradas y entre el gentío pudo ver a los hermanos de Seiya y Lita. Esta última estaba arriba del asiento moviendo las manos y gritando, pero a esa distancia y con el ruido ambiente era imposible escucharla. Aun así, Serena sonrió feliz sintiendo el cariño de su amiga de todos los modos. Taiki y Yaten al ver los miraba la saludaron alzando sus brazos y Serena y Seiya les devolvieron el saludo desde su posición. Ellos subieron sus pulgares dándoles confianza justo antes de que el sonido de la cuenta atrás comenzara.

Haría esto. Podía hacer esto.

La bocina de inicio resonó en el estadio haciendo gritar al público en las gradas y los concursantes se lanzaron como una flecha hacia adelante.

Lo primero de la maratón era correr en torno a la pista de carreras para luego saltar las vallas.

Serena corrió junto con el gentío y Seiya iba un paso más atrás de ella para resguardar su espalda- Ella sabía que con la condición física de Seiya podría fácilmente haber sobrepasado a muchos de los competidores, pero eran equipo y se tenían que quedar a su lado quisiera o no. Serena lo miro esperando ver una mirada exasperada, pero se encontró con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillando con promesa de victoria. La miro guiñándole un ojo feliz y ella si se la devolvió esta vez.

Corrieron con fuerza intentando ganar un lugar favorecedor antes del primer obstáculo y para sorpresa de Serena, aun con su paso más lento, avanzó a una buena cantidad de estudiantes que se quedaban atrás con jadeos ruidosos, lloriqueos y lamentos.

Serena los miro, a sus lados confundidos mientras pasaba, casi terminando la vuelta, agachados sosteniendo sus rodillas temblorosas. Miro a Seiya desconcertada. Ella estaba cansada, pero ellos eran lamentables. ¿Así se había visto ella antes?

Seiya sonrió más amplio leyendo su expresión

-La semana pasada corriste mucho. Tu cuerpo se acostumbró a un ritmo más fuerte. Se llama memoria muscular- Serena soltó una carcajada sorprendida y él le apretó el hombro.

Siguieron corriendo llegando por fin al término de la pista y comenzando a ver las vallas. Su risa murió y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Había ya muchas vallas en el suelo junto con sus compañeros a un lado, tirados intentando recuperar el aliento, refunfuñando, intentando pararse o las más debiles simplemente quedándose tirados sin moverse.

Sintió el miedo querer anidar en su estómago, pero en un sorprendente impulso irrefrenable aumento de la velocidad y se lanzo hacia los objetos inanimados. Bombeo más fuerza con sus brazos y a su lado Seiya se adelantó contagiado de su animo y Serena lo vio saltar dos vayas delante de ella como si solo estuviera saltando un centímetro del suelo y no casi un metro.

\- ¡Engreído! - le grito ella escuchando su carcajada y se concentró en su primera valla. Corrió un poco más fuerte e intentando no cerrar los ojos, salto tan alto como le fue posible. Sus piernas se despegaron del suelo y las estiro con un grito pasando por encima y cayendo al otro lado. Trastabillo por un segundo, pero seguido corriendo y grito feliz sin darse cuenta.

Una carcajada sorprendida se le escapo y vio como Seiya la miraba por sobre el hombro por un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados con ansiedad, pero al verla a salvo le sonrió feliz. Serena se preparó para la segunda vaya repitiendo el proceso y obteniendo el mismo resultado haciéndola increíblemente feliz.

A la mitad del camino sin embrago, su respiración comenzó a fallar y vio como Seiya disminuyó su velocidad quedando solo a dos vallas de diferencia. Serena miro hacia adelante y salto, pero sus pies, como no había pasado hasta ahora, chocaron entre ellas al intentar subir la pierna y vio como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo perdía el segundo para acomodarse y completar la acción.

Oh diablos

Cerro los ojos por inercia y sus manos se alzaron frente a su cuerpo intentando protegerlo. Escuche el golpe de su cuerpo antes de sentirlo, pero cuando lo sintió, ¡Oh diablos, diablos!

Las manos se le habían pelado en las palmas ardiendo en cada herida y se quedo acostadas en el suelo un segundo, respirando agitada con el polvo volando en frente de su nariz y boca inspeccionando mentalmente los daños. El regalo de Seiya había hecho su trabajo por lo que sus codos y rodillas estaban a salvo, su cabeza y rostro no se sentían heridos pero sus piernas habían quedado atrapadas en la valla por lo que estaba en una muy humillante posición con la mitad superior de su cuerpo en el suelo y la otra mitad alzada y enredada en la valla caída.

-¡Bombón¡

\- ¡Serena!

Sus amigas que venían detrás se apresuraron a saltar sus obstáculos y Seiya retrocedió para correr a su encuentro.

Los tres llegaron justo a tiempo y se agruparon a levantarla.

Serena se irguió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Seiya la abrazo contra su pecho y ella pudo escuchar su corazón en su oído corriendo como loco.

\- ¿Estas bien? - lo siento, no debí ...- La carcajada de Serena la removió del abrazo y Seiya la soltó para mirarla sorprendido y sus amigas sin poder evitarlo soltaron una risita acompañándola.

-Por favor Amy dime que no grabaste esto, si lo veo en internet sabré que fuiste tuyo- rio más fuerte y su amiga apunto la cámara.

-Todo grabado, pero solo para nosotras- Serena volvió a sonreír feliz asintiendo y se limpió las lágrimas de risa del rostro. Miro a Seiya quien suspiraba con su propia sonrisa-Bien, no nos quedemos atrás- Dijo sacudiéndose un poco y él asintió.

-Luego miraremos tus manos. Vamos- Seiya comenzó a trotar para continuar y ella sus amigas lo siguieron.

Antes de terminar el circuito Serena se cayó dos veces más pero no se rindió, decidida terminar y Amy se cayó una vez, pero también se rió cuando fueron a levantarla y siguieron adelante.

Al terminar por fin, sé permitió poner las manos en sus rodillas y jadear con las piernas temblorosas. Seiya a su lado le paso una botella de agua que los alumnos que no habían participado repartían entre los concursantes que salían a la calle para la siguiente prueba. Serena se había quedado a un lado un segundo reuniendo fuerzas y coraje para continuar.

-No tomes mucho y muy rápido o terminaras vomitando- le advirtió Seiya cuando ella se llevo la botella a los labios. Asintió sin poder hablar aun y trago solo una porción del líquido esperando a que bajara y se asentara para tomar otro.

Seiya tomo de su propia botella aun cuando se encuentra tan fresco como al comenzar la carrera.

Mía y Amy estaban a su lado sosteniéndose una a la otra y no eran las únicas parejas que habían hecho un descanso. A su alrededor varias mas estaban respirando y tomando agua o solo desmayados a los alrededores de la reja que de salida del instituto.

Serena cero la botella y se la dio a Seiya

-Sigamos- asintió segura de que si se quedaba un segundo mas no podría continuar.

Seiya le sonrió

-Si señora- le respondió guiñándole y le devolvió las botellas a una chica que revoloteaba a su alrededor deseosa de complacerlo. Le sonrió agradecido haciendo que la pobre chica casi se desmayara y comenzó a correr rápidamente con Mina y Amy y menos entusiastas detras.

Al salir del instituto debían correr rodeando la estructura hasta llegar al parque que estaba a su espalda y continuar con la segunda prueba.

Corrieron por la acera en un trote constante hasta ver los arboles alzarse. Serena vio las estructuras por primera vez sorprendida de que Seiya pudiera haber recibido el permiso de hacer semejante cosa.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que la ciudad te permitiera hacer algo así? - pregunto asombrada mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Una enorme pared de madera con rendijas para escalar se levantaba en una sección del parque, con una cuerda cruzando un lapso gigante de lado a otro . Abajo una red estaba estirada de forma holgada para los alumnos que caían al vacío entre gritos y jadeos siendo ayudados por algunos profesores que merodeaban el perímetro.

Más allá, Serena podia ver otra pared, pero está, solo estaba conformada de nada más que cuerdas y nudos, hasta una tarima y ¡Dioses !, una caída liebre hasta un enorme cojín inflado.

Seiya movió sus cejas de manera juguetona.

-Tengo mis métodos- fue toda su respuesta y Serena se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con sospecha.

-Cuanto pagaste- soltó segura de que _ese_ había sido su método, teniendo demasiado dinero para su propio bien y él se carcajeo rodeado sus hombros e impulsándola a caminar.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo- la empujo de nuevo y Serena refunfuño escuchando como sus amigas gorjeaban detrás sorprendidas igual que ella.

Serena se aferró con fuerza a la pared subiendo como si fuera solo una inmensa escalera, y al llegar arriba tembló cuando debió cruzar por la cuerda floja con unas manoplas extrañas. Sudo como nunca lo había hecho y sus brazos se sentian que iban a despender se de sus hombros, pero logro pasar hasta el otro lado con Seiya detrás de ella dándole aliento, pinchándola o exasperandola, según había sido su ánimo arriba de la cuerda, colgando a cinco metros del suelo.

Llegando a la otra pared, luego de correr mas, enredarse y gritar cada vez que las cuerdas se movían y la hacían tambalearse, los nudos la golpeaban dejándolo lo más probable cientos de moretones y perdiendo de vista a sus amigas, espero solo recuperar el aliento para estirarse y golpear el abdomen de Seiya, aunque duro como era, le había dolido más a ella que a él.

Debajo de ellos el cojín se alzaba imponente y aterradoramente lejos.

-No tengo las piernas débiles y los brazos gordos ... pedazo de animal- gruño jadeando recordando las burlas de Seiya mientras subían y él se carcajeo con el cabello volando por el viento igual que el de ella.

-Te sirvió para subir ¿no es así? - pregunto y sin aviso la abrazo contra su pecho rodeándola por completo. Serena jadeo con la nariz enterrada en su pecho y lo miro sin entender.

-¿Qué ...? - Antes de terminar Seiya bajo la cabeza enterrándola en su cuello y Serena dio un respingo.

-No te sueltes y rueda- le dijo en su hombro y Serena dio un grito ahogado recordando donde estaban.

-¡Seiya no lo haaaaaaaa….! - la caída solo duro un segundo pero ella los sintió eternos. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Seiya tomando puñados de su camiseta y su cabello voló con el viento a su alrededor.

Al segundo siguiente, Seiya soltó un "cof" ahogado al caer al cojín y ambos rebotaron por la burbuja sacándoles el aire. Cuando las repercusiones dejaron de hacerlos saltar de allá para acá y su cerebro se orientaron, Serena se vio a sí misma enterrada en medio del cojín gigante debajo del duro y cálido cuerpo de Seiya.

-Me moveré en un segundo, hay algo que no calcule cuando me lance - gruño algo ahogado sin mover su cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

-¿Y eso que es? - pregunto ella removiendose nerviosa.

-Que ciertos órganos terminarían en mi garganta- respondió aun sin respiración.

Serena sintió compasión de él mientras evitaba una carcajada. Habia recibido gran parte del golpe, posicionando su cuerpo de tal forma que ella había estado acunada y protegida solo sintiendo un pequeño porcentaje del golpe real. Sonrojada y temblorosa se obligó a relajarse fingiendo que no estaba en la vergonzosa posición actual.

-Te doy un segundo, nada más- le dijo fungiendo un suspiro molesto y Seiya gruño agradecido.

Soltó lentamente el fiero agarre que había olvidado que tenía su camiseta segura de sus uñas le habían dejado marcas en la espada cuando, como un gato, había tomado cualquier cosa para sentirse segura. Estiro los dedos, pero no bajo los brazos y dejo las manos extendidas en su espalda sin mucho espacio más donde dejarlas. Se quedararon abrazados sin moverse por otro segundo y Serena vio las hojas moverse hacia arriba de ellos haciendo bailar las luces por todos lados. El aroma de Seiya, potente por el ejercicio, pero ni de cerca desagradable, el rodeo como cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos contando hasta cien.

No había llegado hasta treinta cuando Seiya respiro hondo en el hueco de su cuello y hombro y levanto el cuerpo sonriendo, sonrojado con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo lamento. ¿Estás bien? - Serena asintió sonriendo compungida.

-Todo bien- Seiya suspiro comenzando a moverse para salir definitivamente de arriba de ella logrando que la tela se tensara y aflojara en todos lados y Serena reboto saltando como muñeca de trapo de acá para allá. De pronto, otro grupo de chicos saltaban gritando desde arriba.

Seiya regresó a tomarla por la cintura carcajeándose.

-Tendremos que rodar- dijo alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto de los chicos que se aproximaban hasta el centro del cojín donde estaban ellos y Serena asintió riendo también- Aférrate otra vez- Serena rodeo con las manos su cintura y bajo la cabeza enterrándola en su pecho sin cuestionar nada esta vez. Seiya dio un jadeo, pero comenzó a rodar saltando y riendo hasta un extremo. Serena se rió con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho mareada hasta que el jaleo termino. Unas manos diferentes la aferraron desde debajo de sus brazos y la separaron de Seiya.

Abrió los ojos poniendo los pies en el suelo ayudada por un profesor que reía a carcajadas ayudando a los otros alumnos que seguían cayendo en todas las direcciones.

Seiya ahora solo, pudo maniobrar con absoluta libertad y sin problemas salto como si fuera un gato cayendo a su lado como si flotara. Serena envidio la fluidez con la que se mpvia, pareciendo que cada músculo y terminación se movia en armonía.

-Tu cabello es un desastre- le dijo riendo luego de mirarla, estirándose hacia ella y sus manos trabajaron con seguridad apretando sus bandas y sacando los cabellos rebeldes de sus ojos.

Serena se rió con él y le ayudo a atarse nuevamente el peinado tan bien como las circunstancias lo permitían.

Al terminar, Seiya miro la lona con el ceño fruncido.

-No podremos esperar a Mina y Amy, si queremos ganar debemos apurarnos- Serena se aliso la ropa mirando la cima de la pared con una mueca

\- ¿y si están en problemas? - pregunto preocupada. Las habían dejado atrás cuando corrían de la primera pared hasta este obstaculo, cuando sin respiración les habían dicho que continuaran sin ellas.

Seiya se rio divertido.

-Esas chicas son tan duras como tú, pueden con cualquier cosa- Serena se sonrojo alagada y asintió porque era verdad, al menos lo que corresponde a sus amigas.

-Vamos entonces- anuncio comenzando a caminar y Seiya la siguió.

Comenzaron a trotar por el parque en el medio de los árboles, saltando aquí y allá, algunas vallas que se habían dispuesto solo porque Seiya y los profesores eran diabólicos y pronto, Serena tuvo un mareo, y el zumbido en su cabeza aumento de volumen. Se movió hacia su frente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gemido cerrando los ojos.

Seiya estaba ahí al segundo siguiente.

\- ¿Que te sucede? - le toco el rostro y la frente buscando un signo de que iba mal y Serena negó despacio.

-Solo me maree. No es nada- le dijo aun cuando en realidad tenia el cerebro revuelto, las luces iban y venían, y cortas y destellantes imágenes, saltaban hacia adelante de sus ojos desapareciendo casi tan rápido como aparecían

Seiya la tomo en sus brazos haciéndola jadear.

-Se acabó, nos iremos. Terminaremos esto acá- Anuncio con preocupación y Serena se aferró a su camiseta.

\- ¡No! - grito rogándole con la mirada- Puedo terminar, no me rendiré- No había llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahora. Ni loca.

Seiya frunció el ceño con aprensión

-Podría ser deshidratación, u otra cosa peor, no quiero que te pase nada.

Serena volvió a negar

-Puedo terminar, lo juro. Solo necesito agua. Deber ser solo deshidratación- Seiya continuo mirándola sin cambiar su rostro y ella pestañeo con rapidez intentando ser graciosa- Por favor- rogó con voz dulce y sin dejar de pestañear.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos

-Eres una amenaza. No hagas eso- refunfuño molesto, pero finalmente suspiro cediendo.

-Te cargare hasta que encontremos un lugar donde obtener agua. Si no te recuperas, nos rendimos ¿de acuerdo? - Serena asintió con rapidez cediendo fácilmente aun cuando ser cargada era humillante y vergonzoso.

Sieya la llevo en un paso fácil entre el bosque aun cuando iban en subida. Se desvió un poco del camino esperando encontrar una fuente, pero al salir de pronto de entre dos árboles, Serena vio una estructura de piedra y un gran recinto limpio y soleado.

-Creo que me desvié mas de los planeados- dijo Seiya mirando alrededor de lo que parecía ser un templo y luego se encogió de hombros - Mejor así, pediremos agua y ¡Ay! ...

Seiya no termino lo que decía porque de pronto una hermosa chica de cabello negro lo golpeo con su escoba en la espalda. Seiya se giró desconcertado bajando rápidamente a Serena poniéndola a su espalda para protegerla.

Serena se asomó por su costado aferrada a su camiseta para mantener el equilibrio ya que aún se sentia mareada.

Los ojos de la chica llamaban mirándolos.

\- ¡Ustedes otra vez! - les grito ella furiosa y Seiya movieron sus manos hacia atrás sin dejar de resguardar a Serena, pero ella estaba más allá de eso, su dolor de cabeza cesando de pronto siendo remplazado por algo que ella conoció muy bien.

-Hola- saludo Seiya con su sonrisa ganadora, pero esto hizo solo que la chica entrara en otra espiral de ira frunciendo el ceño de forma escalofriante.

\- ¿Hola? _¡Hola! -_ repitió casi escupiendo veneno- Ustedes dos trajeron a un montón de chicas locas a mi templo, ellas destruyeron todo a su paso, casi destruyen el altar buscándolos y como si fuera poco ¡casi me dejan sorda! Y solo dices _¿Hola ?._

-¿Preferirías un, hola que tal? - Pregunto tomándole el pelo, siendo el cretino que Serena había olvidado que podría ser y la chica rabiosa con justa razón, levanto la escoba para darle otro golpe pero Serena se interpuso con las manos alzadas.

No recordaba lo que ella decía siendo la semana de las chicas locas de Seiya muy caótica pero no dudaba que ella no podría estar así de enojada si todo eso no fuera verdad. Ella misma casi había quedado sorda por toda esa semana.

Seiya intenta devolverla a su lugar tomándola por la cintura pero ella se plantó en su lugar.

-Lo sentimos, por favor perdónalo, él es solo muy tonto para comenzar con una disculpa ...

-Oye! - exclamo Seiya detrás sin soltarla pero dejo de intentar arrastrarla detrás de su cuerpo

-Tu novio es un idiota- gruño la chica con una ceja alzada mirándolo despectiva, y ellos se sobresaltaron. No sabía porque había temblado él, pero ella había sentido como un rayo de electricidad recorrer su piel. Lita había cometido el mismo error, pero ella solo había sentido vergüenza, al estar recién conociendo a Seiya, ahora, sin embargo, con su amistad ya plantada y floreciendo, sintió lo mismo, pero también con algo indescriptiblemente diferente.

-No es mi novio- respondió rápidamente con las mejillas rojas y rodó los ojos- pero si, es un idiota

Seiya volvió a soltar una exclamación indignado, pero opto por guardar silencio liberadose de la golpiza que la chica prometía en su mirada. Sus manos sin embargo no se movieron de su cintura, preparado para moverla en cualquier momento, si la chica desidia arremeter nuevamente.

Serena lo miro hacia atrás esperando y el levanto las cejas

\- ¿What? - cuestiono sin caer en la cuenta y ella suspiro molesta.

-Pídele una disculpa- siseó rodeándolo y abrió los ojos sorprendido- y págale por los daños que tus locas fans causaron- agrego. Seya abrió la boca, pero ella volvió a golpearle el estómago con el codo y el suspiro resignado, mirando a la chica que ahora miraba entretenida.

-Lo lamento mucho ... - él se quedó esperando a que le diera su nombre y ella se cruzó de brazos digna como una diosa.

\- Rei. Mi nombre es Rei, soy la sacerdotisa de este templo - se presentó por fin con la barbilla alzada y Seiya subió sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que ya se con quién te puede llevar muy bien, solo conozco a otra chica que puede subir la barbilla de esa forma tan engreída- le lanzo una mirada a Serena con intención y ella dio un grito ahogado- lo lamento mucho Rei-siguio, esta vez enserio relajando su postura y dejando los ojos fríos por otros más amables- ese día escapabamos de mis fanáticos, no quisimos causar problemas, y como dijo Bombón, pagare por cualquier daño que pueda causar.

Rei lo miro más fijamente, registrando sus rasgos por primera vez y abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Eres Seiya, te conozco- murmuro tapándose la boca con una mano- Lamento haberte golpeado con la escoba. ¿No me demandaran ni nada de eso verdad? - pregunto con pánico y Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-Ah, ¿entonces me conoces? - Pregunte con soberbia y Serena le dio otro codazo en las costillas con una ceja alzada.

El la miro y se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Que? Es bueno saber que no soy invisible como cierta chica me hace sentir- murmuro con resentimiento, sin perdonarla aun a que ella se perdiera su último trabajo.

Serena miro el cielo rogando paciencia-

-Una vez y nunca lo dejara- murmuro al cielo, para luego mirarlo a él- Te dije que no sé cómo no te vi y te pedí disculpas, no seas un bebe- Seiya se cruzó de brazos

-Nunca me pediste disculpas si vamos al caso y fue una campaña nacional, no soy bebe por querer que mi mejor amiga sepa de mi trabajo- rezongo herido y Serena alzo su barbilla.

-No, eres un bebe por sacarlo a colación cada vez, pero podemos discutir eso en otro momento- siceo con los dientes apretados. Volvió a mirar a Rei que los miraba de uno al otro con el rostro confundido- Lo siento Rei, no te preocupes, no te demandaran ni nada, muchos han querido golpearlo. Nadie te culparía por hacerlo

Ella los miro por última vez asintiendo algo insegura.

-Muchas gracias- murmuro por fin y miro a Serena que sin poder evitarlo más tiempo le sonrió gigantemente.

-Soy Serena- le murmuro acercándose y ella movió levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Te conozco? - pregunto de pronto entrecerrando los ojos - Quiero decir, sé que te vi ese día, pero ¿te conozco de otro lado? - Serena negó rápidamente. Ella habría recoradado a esta chica estaba segura. Aun así, al igual que con Lita y Amy, incluso Seiya y sus hermanos, la sensación de familiaridad, reconocimiento y corrección, como si el mundo se pusiera derecho solo al conocerlos, la envolvió.

-No lo creo- Serena se acercó y tomo sus manos sonriendo- pero me da gusto conocerte- cuando sus manos se tocaron y apretaron Rei se sacudió mínimamente y sus ojos pestañearon algo perdidos.

-Tú tienes una estrella- susurro enfocando y mirando sus ojos. Serena y Seiya la miraron confundidos y ella se sonrojo- Lo siento, a veces siento cosas cuando conozco a las personas.

\- ¿Y sentiste eso de mí? - preguntas curiosas. Sospechaba que una estrella, era una cosa extraña para sentir.

Rei frunció el ceño soltándole las manos.

-No sé, creo que sí, sentí que tu alrededor hay una estrella, una energía rodeándote, pero ... luego solo desapareció, creo que solo estoy cansada-Le sonrió avergonzada y Serena aplaudió emocionada

-Debe ser genil sentir cosas de las personas- Rie se encogió de hombros de forma modesta.

-Solo ocurre de vez en cuando, no es tan genial cómo crees.

Serena sintió como una ola de alegría la llenaba, solo por conversar con ella. Sonrió más amplio y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se acercó abrazándola con fuerza.

Rei dio respingo al verse envuelta por una extraña pero Serena no podría retractarse ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

Escucho jadear a Seriya detrás de ella cuando Rei le devolvió el abrazo de forma apretada. La ola de emociones creció convirtiéndose en una marea y sin poder evitarlo un río de lágrimas se desbordo de sus ojos. El hueco que habia sentido el día en casa de Seiya comenzó a llenarse dulcemente calentándole el alma, reconfortando y sanando algo que no sabía que tenía herido.

Se separaron mirándose, Serena con lágrimas corriendo y Rei con los ojos brillantes con lágrimas sin derramadas.

Sin saber porque, Serena encontró la imperiosa necesidad de decirle que ya nunca estaría sola. Se los guardo, sin embargo, esto ya había rallado su escala de rarezas.

Seiya grito un triunfo sobresaltándolas y ambas lo miraron confundidas.

-Sabia que esto pasaría- les sonrió a Rei alegre y le giño un ojo- tienes que conocer a las demás

De pronto Serena se sobresalto recordando y Seiya la miro con el mismo pensamiento.

-Los demás- murmuraron los dos encogiéndose y Rei los miro sin entender

\- ¿Los demás? - repitió y Serena corrió hacia una pequeña fuente para tomar un gran trago de agua aun cuando todos sus malestares se hubieran pasado. Volvió con ellos limpiándose la boca con la muñeca

-Tenemos que irnos- Serena tomo la mano de Rei y tiro de ella hacia el bosque nuevamente sin querer dejarla ahora que la había encontrado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto ella corriendo detrás y Seiya troto al lado de Serena mirándola.

-Antes de que me atacaras estabamos en medio de una competencia. Ahora conocerás a los demás y puedes ayudarles a vitorearnos.

Rie no entendía que pasaba pero Serena no la soltó y ella termino por resignarse y correr con ellos hacia el camino con banderillas de nuevo.

Serena soltó a Rei trotando en su lugar

-Tenemos que seguir por aquí, puedes ir a nuestro instituto mientras- Rei pestaño un segundo, pero termino asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, no se qué sucede pero de todas las formas él me debe un cheque- Apunto a Seiya que le alzo el pulgar sonriendo y Serena soltó una risita.

-Nos vemos en la línea de meta-le indico el nombre del instituto y como llegar desde allí y ellos siguieron corriendo hacia el siguiente obstáculo.

Serena corrió con fuerza, ocupando lo que le quedaba de energía, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Saltaron mas vayas, se balancearon en unas cuerdas entre los árboles, por una tirolesa, se arrastraron por el suelo lleno de tierra y lodo evitando las golpes la cabeza con los tablones encima de ellos, derribaron unos gigantes osos pandas tan pesados como un edificio, lanzarón pelotas a canastas de basquetbol y corrieron mas y mas, hasta que por fin el instituto aprecio a los lejos.

-Cuando ... terminemos ... esto ...- Jadeo Serena sin aliento, cansada, acalorada con el cabello revuelto y apuntando en todas las direcciones y tan sucia que sentia el sabor a tierra en su boca-te matare- termino pasándose la mano por la frente sudorosa y Seiya asintió respirando tan agitado como ella por fin.

-Creo que si me pase esta vez- balbuceo con los pantalones en las rodillas rasgados, la camiseta sucia, el rostro manchado y el cabello echo un desastre con trozos de lodo pegados y la mirada perdida como si ni él él no podría creer todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

Serena negó furiosa y comenzó a correr. Otra vez

Delante de ellos algunas parejas, tan sucios y cansados como ellos iban a la cabeza, pero detrás aún se podían escuchar las maldiciones y gruñidos de los rezagados, así que sin saber cómo al parecer, todavía no eran los últimos.

Corrieron intentando gastar sus últimas fuerzas y por fin el algarabío del público volvio a llenar los oídos y la pista aprecio frente a ellos. Los alumnos aplaudieron al ver las parejas aparecerán por la esquina y Seiya tomo su mano.

-Vamos bombón, queda muy poco, terminemos esto como ganadores- La mirada brillante de Seiya la hizo sonreír y asintió llena de decisión.

-Vamos por ello- gruño apretando su mano y comenzaron a correr tan rápido como les fue posible.

Serena se sintió orgullosa de haber podido rebasar a dos parejas antes de llegar a la meta pero los ganadores cortaron la cinta, cinco puestos delante de ellos en medio de los gritos del público.

Serena no le tomo mucha mas atención, estando tan feliz con su sexto puesto que salto y bailo alrededor de Seiya, quien la tomo desde los muslos alzándola sobre él vitoreando tan feliz como ella, celebrando como si en verdad hubieran ganado el primer premio.

Sus amigos corriendo desde las gradas hasta ellos, gritando a su alrededor y Serena vio a Mina y Amy a un costado corriendo hacia ellos felices.

Seiya la bajo para ir a reír con sus hermanos y ellas corrió a los brazos de sus amigas preocupada.

-¿Donde estaban?- inquirió y Amy se encogió de hombros.

-Nos descalificaron cuando no seguimos corriendo- explico y Mina sonrió más amplio casi irradiando felicidad, confundiendo a Serena.

-¿Estas feliz por eso?- cuestiono a su extraña amiga y ella danzo con las manos en el corazón.

-Obtuvimos algo mucho mejor que ganar- rio melosa y Serena miro a Amy por una explicación, pero ella solo esquivo la mirada brillando casi igual que Mina.

Lita las miro igual de confundida, pero termino por encogerse de hombros.

Serena movió la cabeza dejándolo por el momento y miro alrededor llamando la atención de las sus amigas

-¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunto Lita mirando alrededor también, aun sin saber que buscar.

-SI, ella debería…- de pronto una brillante cabellera negra se movió en su visión y Serena sonrió brillante. Rei la vio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas en su ropa de sacerdotisa tan cómoda con su cuerpo como Seiya. Cuando llego hasta ellas, Serena la volvió a abrazar sin poder contenerse.

-Chicas- llamó soltándola y la hizo enfrentar a sus amigas- ella es Rei- la presento y de pronto los ojos de todas brillaron con alegría.

Por primera vez todas tuvieron la misma reacción y se lanzaron hacia ella con fervor, saludándola y abrazándola como había hecho Serena con ellas.

El corazón de Serena se estremeció llenándose al ver como una sorprendida Rei devolvía los abrazos y saludos con los ojos igual de brillantes.

Seiya se le acerco por la espalda con sus hermanos y su corazón se estremeció nuevamente sintiéndose rodeada confortablemente.

Se quedó quieta disfrutando de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con este grupo de personas que parecían completarla de forma incompresible y sintiendo como, algo muy en su interior se removía lentamente despertando.

Seiya le apretó el hombro con un a sonrisa misteriosa y ella lo miro hacia atrás mientras Taiki y Yaten la pasaban palmeando su cabeza felicitándola y acercándose al grupo de las chicas dejándolos solos.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Seiya y le adelanto un pequeño trofeo dorado, casi como una copa y ella se carcajeo tomándolo y apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Mi cumpleaños es la otra semana- rio feliz pasando los dedos por el suave y dorado metal sintiendo las pequeñas y hermosas flores que tenía grabadas y vio la inscripción en su soporte sonrojándose furiosamente.

Las palabras "Mi dulce Bombon, mi número 1" con hermosas letras cursivas parecían saltar hacia sus ojos lanzando miles de sensaciones a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Este es solo el primero de muchos- respondió indiferente y luego la miro inseguro algo muy raro en Seiya- ¿Te gusta? Tengo otras cosas si piensas que es muy tonto…- Serena le sonrió apretando su mano

-Me encanta, muchísimas gracias. Es hermoso. Pero no es el primero- corrigió y la confundida mirada de Seiya ella se tocó una de las protecciones del su codo- Este fue el primer regalo- le aclaro entretenida y Seiya frunció el ceño.

-Ese no es un regalo de cumpleaños, es solo…

-Algo muy bonito- interrumpió en un susurro y puso una expresión fiera- y no intentes despreciar mis regalos, son míos y eso no me gusta.

Seiya abrió la boca para decir algo pero termino por suspirar derrotado cuando ella se le acerco mirándolo mas de cerca achicando los ojos.

-Como gustes- le dijo levantando las manos frete al el de forma conciliadora y Serena le sonrió feliz asintiendo.

sus amigas los llamaron para que se unieran y dándole un último apretón a la mano de Seiya corrió hacia sus amigas, con él riendo detrás de ella. Las cuatro las esperaban con sonrisas alegres y ella se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza haciendo reir a Taiki y Yaten que debieron sostener al grupo para que no cayeran al suelo, pero fue demasiado para ellos y todo terminaron el suelo entre gritos.

Rieron a carcajadas sin parar tendidos en el piso y Serena miro el cielo brillante del comienzo del verano sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba permitiéndole ver todo con detalles y los sonidos bajaron de volumen convirtiéndose en meros murmullos.

Arriba no había nubes en las cercanías y solo podías ver el hermoso celeste allí donde miraras brillando con los rayos del sol y los destellos de la ciudad bailando como olas en un océano sobre sus cabezas.

Una mano se estiro por ella bloqueando su visual y sin preguntarse, sabía que era Seiya.

Lo miro a los ojos tan azules y brillantes como una estrella, el cabello negro como el cielo nocturno perfecto contraste para ellos, su rostro simétrico y varonil con los labios siempre dispuesto a una sonrisa y tomo su mano sin dudar. Con delicadeza fue levantada y termino en el pecho de Seiya siendo abrazada y acunada con ternura.

Seiya comenzó a regañar a sus hermanos, que aún estaban en el suelo, por haberla dejado caer junto a las chicas y ella se quedó ahí, por primera vez sin una real razón para separarse, estando el tiempo moviéndose con mesura, aprovecho de respirar su aroma tan peculiar, como si fuera el mismo sol el que salía de sus poros y de retener en la memoria la calidez que le entregaba viajando hacia su corazón.

Miro el cielo nuevamente mientras los hermanos se defendían a su espalda sin ser conscientes de lo que pasaba con ella, quien parecía ser ajena al tic tac del reloj, y una nube por fin, solitaria y perezosa, apareció posándose encima de ella justo cuando Seiya la soltó. En ese momento el tiempo retomo la marcha normal, los sonidos volvieron como si ella hubiera emergido del agua y se giró hacia el grupo con una sonrisa sin preocuparse de como esa sombra proyectada podía interpretarse como una predicción en su vida, o de lo que acababa de vivir parecía ser imposible, cuando en este instante, su corazón estaba casi completo.

* * *

A lo lejos Artemis se echaba al lado de Luna que descansaba en el césped demasiado agotada para levantarse y le puso la cabeza en su cuello

-Ocupaste mucha energía hoy. Desorientar a Sieya para que llegaran al templo fue algo muy arriesgado- regaño a la pequeña gata negra que respiraba despacio, demasiado despacio para el gusto de su compañero.

Luna cero los ojos, pero sonrió tenuemente

-Valió la pena- susurro- Serena no lo sabrá ahora, pero Rei estaba muy sola, y aunque sabia a lo que renunciaba a cuando pidió que así fuera, el sufrimiento estaba siendo casi demasiado.

Artemis movió su cabeza frustrado

-Pudimos esperar que pasara por si solo- Dijo por enésima vez al ver a su compañera postrada a su lado y Luna suspiro

-Temí haber interferido demasiado. No quería que Rei se quedara sin sus amigas mucho más tiempo- Luna intento levantarse, pero aún demasiado débil, Artemis puso su lomo como apoyo hasta que ella se puedo sentar y mirar los arboles mecerse con el viento suave-Falta muy poco- Susurro cerrando los ojos sintiendo la brisa acariciar su pelaje y Artemis se tensó a su lado.

\- ¿Para qué exactamente falta poco? - Pregunto tanteando el terreno sabiendo lo reacia que había sido a explicarle que estaba pasando, pero ella suspiro nuevamente y se apoyó más en él.

-Tengo que decirte algo Artemis. Algo que no podía decirte antes- susurro con voz suave y algo triste.

Artemis le acaricio su cabeza con la suya

-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa Luna, lo sabes- ronroneo preocupado y ella negó suavemente

-Le prometí que no lo haría hasta que todo comenzara a correr nuevamente- Respondió Luna compungida y Artemis se separó con delicadeza hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Comenzara a correr? - repitió confundido y Luna asintió mirándolo con cansancio.

-Tengo que decirte que hizo Serena

Artemis sintió un escalofrió recorrer su lomo y Luna miro al cielo despejado recibiendo los brillos de Tokio de Cristal que tenían una pequeña y muy diluida Aurora Boreal en el cielo cuando los rayos del sol en verano golpeaban el castillo que una vez fue su hogar.

_Aquí vamos, Serena_ pensó Luna, _queda muy poco._

* * *

_18/03/2020_

_Saludos desde Chile y en estos tiempos en que una virus asola nuestras vidas, quiero pedirles que se cuiden y a sus familias. _

_besos y abrazos a todos. _


	13. Chapter 13 Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

* * *

Serena puso el pin en la fotografía uniéndola al collage de su pared.

Apretó los labios evitando la sonrisa gigante que quería crecer en su rostro, pero no fue del todo efectivo así que bajo la cabeza avergonzada de su rostro en las fotografías.

Miro la recién integrada nuevamente.

Seiya le tenía un brazo en los hombros mientras sostenía la cámara con su otra mano y con una gran sonrisa la miraba a ella hacia abajo, que le fruncía el ceño molesta. Detrás de ellos el parque de diversiones refulgía brillando en las paredes de cristal y el césped verde donde estaban sentados resplandecía debajo de ellos.

Serena se mordió el labio evitando la sonrisa nuevamente, al mirarse con atención.

Sus labios que parecían fruncidos estaban apretados evitando una sonrisa real a un juego con el brillo de sus ojos, sus mejillas de una rosa suave y su cuerpo al parecer tenso estaba relajado debajo del brazo y del cuerpo que parecía envolverla con cuidado.

_-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño tendré que sacar más fotografías- se había reído Seiya divertido viendo la foto, pero sin quitar el brazo. _

_-Si dejas de invadir mi espacio personal dejare de fruncir el ceño- le había respondido ella intentando escapar, aunque no siendo muy convincente, ni siquiera para ella. _

_Mina, Lita y Rei, que los habían acompañado al parque, sacaban fotos como locas desde su lugar argumentado que Amy, quien no había tenido que ir a un seminario, no les perdonaría si se perdía de algo. _

_Yaten y Taiki miraban a una distancia prudente con sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros, y gracias a los cielos ellos no sacaban fotografías. _

_Seiya el abrazo más fuerte haciéndola sonrojar y la miro sonriendo, posicionando la cámara cuan largo era su brazo._

_-Si dejas que saque la fotografía dejare de invadir tu espacio, ahora sonríe._

Había sido una buena tarde, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Incluido la montaña rusa en donde, para la diversión de sus hermanos, Seiya se había mareado. El muy cretino por supuesto se había aprovechado para poner nuevamente su brazo alrededor de fingiendo debilidad mucho tiempo después de lo posible, haciéndole pensar que solo había sido un truco.

Serena movió la cabeza ni la mitad de molesta de lo que debería, tomando en cuenta que había pasado la mitad del día con Seiya rodeándola.

Las vacaciones de verano habían parecido un suspiro con Seiya y sus nuevos amigos a su lado.

Miro la más alejada donde Seiya y ella se miraban con el ceño arrugado y que Mina había sacado en el cine. Discutían sobre quien pagaría las entradas y Seiya y sus hermanos habían ganado. Pero ella y las chicas se habían vengado comprando su peso en golosinas haciéndolos refunfuñar hasta el cansancio. A Seiya sin embargo se le habia pasado al ver como Serena, de hecho, se comía la mitad del botín ella sola.

\- _Mi mente vuela intentando entender como metes todo ese azúcar en ese cuerpo- había dicho dicho moviendo la cabeza con una mirada asombrada y luego le había quitado un balde de palomitas- Antes de que te la comas también._

La siguiente fotografía era ella quitándole el balde riendo. Entre el tira y afloja Seiya había tenido con el rostro metido en su interior y al sacarlo tenía palomita hasta en las cejas.

Su propio rostro estaba inclinado hacia arriba en medio de la carcajada y Seiya sonreía feliz viéndola sin importarle los duces en su cabello y rostro.

Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita y los hermanos de Seiya se habían sentado a sus extremos mirándolos como si fueran más interesantes que la película y las fotografías fueron nuevamente la orden del día para sus amigas. Taiky y Yaten, para la desgracia de Serena, se habían unido al hobby.

En medio estaba la cafetería con ellos ocho comiendo pastel de su cumpleaños, sonriéndole a la cámara que sostenía el abuelito de Lita. Globos y flores habían adornado el local y el pastel, una enorme monstruosidad que ni siquiera ella podría tener comérselo sola, en medio del grupo. Atrás los regalos incluyendo la hermosa cadena de plata que ahora colgaba en su pecho con el dije de una estrella. El regalo había sido de Seiya por supuesto, una representación de él mismo (Palabras de él y no se Serena). La copa, las rodilleras y coderas estaban ahora encima de su mueble en un espacio central justo debajo de la gran tabla de corcho con fotografías que parecían rebosar de felicidad.

Había tantas que lejos parecían un arcoíris bañando su habitación.

Amy y Seiya inclinados sobre el computador bajando alguna extraña aplicación.

Mina y Lita en una guerra de cocina en donde obviamente Lita había ganado.

Serena comiéndose los pasteles de esa competencia.

Seiya quitándole el ultimo pastel y ella indignada enfrentándolo.

Lita, Mina y la publicidad de Seiya en ropa interior en un paradero de autobuses.

Seiya cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado mientras ellas posaban.

Amy doblada de risa de las chicas posando, y Seiya avergonzado.

Taiki y Amy en una discusión de ciencia.

Mina en su competencia de Voleibol, ellos en las gradas vitoreándola.

Yaten enfurruñado en su asiento intentando esconder la camiseta con la leyenda _"I, love Mina"_ que ella les había hecho usar a todos.

Mina saltando sobre Yaten para que la camiseta se viera.

Seiya mostrando la suya con la leyenda; _¡I, love Mina… Pero mucho más a Seiya!_

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki distraídos viendo la pantalla del televisor en donde veian una película de terror.

Todos, unos encima de otros, viendo la misma película sin poder poner los pies en el suelo del miedo.

Rei tirando los dardos ganándole a Seiya.

Seiya gritando de dolor cuando había sido el turno de Serena de tirar y sin saber cómo el dardo había caído en su hombro.

Amy curando a Seiya y Serena a su lado pidiendo perdón.

Y muchas, muchas más de ella y Seiya a un lado.

Cantando, peleando, comiendo, riendo, ella enojada y el divertido a un lado, en una lucha de fuerza, de pulgares, de miradas. Esa es la había ganado él por supuesto, (Serena no lograba mantener su mirada sin sonrojarse) y más en el parque.

Ella en sus bazos cuando la había alzado para alcanzar el arco de Basquetbol.

Serena puso la última foto sonriendo abiertamente.

Seiya soplando las velas de su pastel.

Ella sostenía el pastel y el soplaba sin mirar las velas, sus ojos, para vergüenza de Serena, la miraban a ella y la luz del fuego resplandecía en sus ojos.

Y todas las maratón de obstáculos ... o casi.

Miro la pequeña caja plateada al lado de su copa y el sonrojo lleno sus mejillas. La foto guardada ahí jamás vería la luz, pero ella no había tenido el valor de destruirla tampoco.

Su teléfono sonó y ella corrió hacia la cama tirándose boca abajo y dejando el collage a su espalda.

\- ¿Hola? - Luna salto a su lado y ella le acaricio la cabeza esperando que la otra persona hablara.

-¿Ya están en camino? - Grito Rei desde el otro lado para hacerse oír encima del ruido de todas las chicas hablando atrás

Serena Miró la hora y salió disparada de la cama tomando su bolso.

\- Estoy bajando, Estaremos ahí en veinte minutos si la conducción loca de Seiya no nos lleva antes

-Bien, no se demoren. Amy enloquecerá si Mina intenta meter otra maleta

"Es un viaje de dos días Mina, no una semana" estaba gritando Amy detrás y Serena se rio.

-Diez minutos entonces-dijo antes de colgar. Acaricio a Luna en despedida mirando, los ojos tristes de su gata.

-Lo siento Luna, aun estas algo decaída. Debes quedarte aquí con Artemis- Luna la miro afligida y se echó en la cama casi como si quisiera suspirar. Serena miro a Artemis que le maulló desde la ventana como si le dijera que todo estaría bien. Ella le lanzo un beso y le dio uno a Luna en su pequeña cabeza. Esperaba que Luna se recuperara pronto. Aunque aún no supiera porque su pobre amiga estaba tan cansada últimamente.

Corrió por su casa y salió al calor abrasador del exterior y cruzo su calle hasta la casa de Seiya.

Entro corriendo sin llamar, desconectado el cerrojo con clave, que seiya le había obligado a aprender y miro la casa vacía agradeciendo que no hubiera apagado el aire frio aun.

-Seiya, si llegamos tarde Rei nos golpeara- grito nada más entrar y escucho como un par de pies corriendo el piso de arriba.

-Voy bajando Bombón- grito Seiya y antes de que el eco terminara su silueta comenzó a bajar por la escalera.

Serena miro el suelo avergonzada.

-No estas vestido aun- acuso y Seiya se paró a su lado aun sin camiseta

-Estoy con traje de baño. Mi camiseta está aquí, no seas bebe, me ha visto con menos ropa- Serena ahogo una exclamación y levanto la cabeza para enfrentar el torso desnudo de Seiya

\- ¡Callate, no es cierto! - grito azorada- Y no digas cosas que pueden malinterpretar- Seiya se rio en su rostro pasando a su lado.

\- ¿y mi última publicidad? - cuestiono mirándola sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia el salón y tomaba la camiseta roja a su bañador que efectivamente estaba allí.

Se la puso cubriéndose por fin Y serena quito su rostro lejos moviendo su cabello, que estaba atado en dos coletas bajas, de su hombro.

-No seas absurdo, evitó todos esos anuncios, no tengo interés en verte desnudo- Seiya se le acerco y agacho su torso para mirarla a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados.

-Mentirosa- murmuro mirándola y ella se giró dándole la espalda.

-No es mentira. Hice un recorrido paralelo a todo tu exhibicionismo y lo que había hecho, ella no tenía ningún interés en verlo desnudo junto con todas esas chicas que se pasaban mirándolo en cada paradero de autobús.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos detrás de ella

-Ya hablaremos luego de tus lealtades. Sigues sin entender tu misión como mejor amiga- salió refunfuñando del salón y volvió con un bolso colgando de su hombro. Saco el bolso de Serena y se lo colgó al otro lado dándole una mirada fulminante cuando ella intenta discutir. Serena bufo derrotada, había perdido esa batalla y muchas batallas, y las escaleras esperando a Yaten y Taiki.

-¿Y tus hermanos? - pregunto impaciente- Rei en verdad estaba por perder los estribos

Seiya termino de meter en su bolso la billetera y llaves del mueblecito a un lado de la puerta y el miro etiquetando.

-Ellos ya se fueron, nos esperaran más allá.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? - Seiya le tomo la mano y el saco de la casa en medio de sus preguntas

-Querían pasar a comprar algunas cosas. - Salieron dejando la casa atrás y caminaron por las calles hasta el estacionamiento donde Seiya guardaba sus autos. Sí, sus, en plural, porque había descubierto que tenía tres. Una tontera en su opinión, ya que no podías manejar más de uno a la vez. Había intentado explicárselo, pero Seiya la había mirado como una loca cuando lo había dicho.

Hombres

-Ponte el cinturón- le advirtió Seiya cuando salieron del estacionamiento mientras se colocaba los anteojos oscuros. Serena ya había vivido esta horrible experiencia, pero si podría llevarlos antes de que Rei le diera un colapso, cerraría los ojos y rezaría por no morir.

Seiya se río de su expresión y su mano busco la suya mientras iba maniobrando para salir a la calle.

El mismo escalofrió que la primera vez que la había tocado y que sin importar cuanto contacto tuvieran, le grabó el brazo y llego hasta su estómago haciéndolo bailar. Pero esa era otra batalla que había perdido. En realidad nunca la había enfrentado, a Seiya simplemente le gustaba tomarla de la mano o abrazarla casualmente y últimamente ella ya no había encontrado una razón válida para rechazarlo, no una que fuera real al menos.

-Deja poner ese rostro. Sabes que muy dentro te gusta-dijo casualmente y Serena se sonrojo por un segundo sobresaltada, pensando que Seiya había escuchado su mente, pero él se refería a su rostro de miedo al subirse al automóvil- ¿te sonrojaste? - cuestiono extrañado y ella alzo la barbilla haciendo retroceder el rubor.

-Solo a los locos podría gustarles algo así- refunfuño y Seiya le entrecerró los ojos.

En cuanto salieron a la calle seiya soltó su mano para comenzar a conducir y los automóviles comenzarán a pasar por su lado a más velocidad a medida que se acercaban a la carretera hasta que solo fueron ellos y un borrón gris con manchas de colores fuera de las ventanas.

Ocho minutos más tardes Serena estaba con las piernas temblorosas fuera del templo de Rei.

Las chicas estaban hablando con los hermanos de Seiya sobre la distribución de las maletas y los pasajeros cuando vieron el rostro pálido de Serena.

-Si sigues llevándola en tu auto no tendrá amiga al final de este año- le dijo Taiki con los labios crujientes de diversión y Amy corrió hacia Serena para abrazarla.

Seiya rodo los ojos

-MI bombón puede resistir más que eso, dejen de ser exagerados- Serena lo fulmino con la mirada aun cuando una semilla de orgullo creció en su pecho. Seiya siempre tiene problemas con delicadeza y ternura, incluso podríamos decir que algo mimada, pero así es como siempre pensé que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Que era fuerte y valiente aun cuando nunca había hecho nada para ganarse ese voto de confianza. Era como si el simplemente lo supiera.

-Estoy bien- le dijo a Amy con una sonrisa y le asaco la lengua a Seiya cuando él los miro con una sonrisa engreída.

-Bien entonces, vámonos- anuncio Rei haciéndoles un gesto hacia la maleta del auto que Taiki había arrendado para que guardaran sus cosas. Era una camioneta con seis asientos más el conductor y su acompañante.

Serena saco su bolso y Seiya lanzo los dos a la maleta muy repleta, que parecía que en cualquier momento reventaría.

\- ¿Solo vamos por dos días por qué ...? -Serena y Amy negaron y con rapidez haciéndolo callar y le dieron una mirada de calla o muere. Sus miradas fueron hacia una furiosa Mina, ya se sentó en el pequeño autobús, lo que miraba con láser en los ojos y Seiya tosió reacomodando su frase- Nos vamos solo por dos días, qué lastima- sonrió a las chicas y corrió hacia sus hermanos feliz de huir de la furia femenina.

-Solo son unas pocas maletas, Rei y Amy son unas exageradas- gruño Mina y Serena se envió a su lado abrazándola.

-Claro amiga, porque una maleta llena de bikinis para dos días es súper necesario- Mina dio un grito ahogado de indignación.

-Cuando veas los lindos que son te aseguro que una maleta será insuficiente- Amy paso por su lado y la beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa acomodándose en la parte de atrás, abriendo un libro. Como si fuera un imán, Taiki la siguió enviando a su lado y abrió uno propio.

Increíblemente, aunque estaban leyendo cada uno un libro diferente, parecían estupendos en una burbuja personal.

Serena le guiño un ojo y Mina crispo sus labios dejando ir su enojo. Nada como los romances para alegrar a Mina.

-Vamos Bombón, hoy maneja Yaten- Seiya paso por su lado y se sento en las butacas de en medio mirándola expectante. Serena suspiro rodándole los ojos a Mina y camino a su lado pasándolo y reclamando la butaca al lado de la ventana.

Sin decir una palabra Mina se adueñó del asiento del copiloto mostrándole una gran sonrisa a Yaten que solo le estrecho los ojos como muestra de reconocerla.

Mina había sido implacable en su asedio con el hermano mujeriego de Seiya. A pesar de que ahora sabían que Yaten era solo superado por Seiya en cuanto listas de chicas, el no había dejado que Mina se le acercara después de la fiesta de Bienvenida. Eso solo había hecho a Mina más decidida.

Serena pincho el brazo de Seiya que miraba algo en su teléfono hasta que sus ojos azules se levantaron.

-¿Porque Yaten está siendo tan distante con Mina? Seiya durante el verano.

Seiya le echo una mirada y bajo sus ojos al teléfono nuevamente. Pareció desinteresado, pero Serena podría sentir la rigidez de sus músculos sentados tan cerca como estaban.

-No lo sé Bombón. Tal vez sean ideas tuyas- respondió casi enterrando el rostro en la pantalla y Serena se lo quito con el ceño fruncido. Lo miro más de cerca buscando en los chispeantes iris que ahora aparecieron no querer soportar su mirada.

-Dime- ordeno y él se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé- repitió y le quito el teléfono de la mano con un movimiento rápido con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Eres un mezquino- Serena se acomodó en su asiento y miro por la ventana. Mitras Rei y Lita se encontraron en el autobús, Seiya le tomo la mano y comenzaron a jugar con sus dedos.

-No estoy siendo mezquino. En verdad no lo sé-Serena le echo una mirada y sus ojos se veían realmente sinceros así que suspiro resignada. Tal vez si tenían ideas de ella.

Seiya le paso el teléfono con un juego y movió sus cejas juguetonamente. Sabía que Serena amaba ese juego así que tuvo que pasar cada vez que uno perdía hasta que Yaten anuncio que el viaje empezaba.

Todos rieron y gritaron felices cuando el minibús salió a la carretera. Eran dos horas hasta la playa así que un medio camino el ánimo se tranquilizó y la cabeza de Seiya cayó en el hombro de Serena, que se sobresaltó, hasta que vio sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones relajadas y pacíficas. Lo miro dormir muy cómodo y saco su propio teléfono.

Le saco unas fotos tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar despertarlo y cuando tuvo suficiente evidencia para chantaje se acomodó suspirando, justo cuando Lita se giró sonriendo traviesa.

-Si le pintamos unos bigotes ¿Cuánto crees que se demorara en darse cuenta?

Serena se movió solo lo suficiente para golpear los labios con su dedo considerado.

-Probablemente no mucho- respondió divertida- Seiya es muy narcisista, no pasa mucho sin mirarse a un espejo.

No era verdad. La verdad es que para ser tan presumido Seiya apenas y se miraba en ellos, y no ponía mucho empeño en su ropa tampoco. Si sus fans supieran que apenas y miraba la ropa que se ponía estarían sorprendidas, aún así, ella no perdía un minuto para pinchar su ego aun cuando estaba dormido.

-Que lastima- suspiro Lita y se giró de nuevo para continuar viendo la película que la pantalla del bus iba reproduciendo.

Serena miro el paisaje con la cabeza de Seiya en su hombro y los árboles y las cristalinas aguas de los ríos que rodaban Tokio de cristal de pronto se convirtió en nubes de neblina

_Se sentó en el suelo mirando alrededor._

_Estaba soñando eso era seguro. Este sueño había sido su fiel compañero durante todo el verano, pero ella sabía que al despertar no recordaría nada. Seguía pareciéndole extraño que supiera todas esas cosas, pero no quien era ella._

_Miro sus manos y apretó los dedos, pero no identifica nada. No era más que una imagen incorpórea en un extraño lugar._

_Espero ver las conversaciones de siempre, pero en cambio de pronto una voz a lo lejos comenzó susurrar._

_Se encontró buscando el sonido y comenzó a caminar de allá para acá siguiéndolo. De pronto el susurro se hizo más fuerte y corrió a su encuentro._

_Dos siluetas estaban a lo lejos y ella se detuvo de golpe mirándolos con interés_

_Al igual que en el otro sueño ella solo viola uno que otro rasgo bañados con niebla y brillos. Un ojo acá, un brazo, las bocas moviéndose._

_En esta ocasión una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco conversaba con una chica… ¿o era un chico?_

_Ella pestaño y frunció el ceño. La niebla se movía como olas del océano con suaves ondulaciones y entre una y otra la chica había aumentado de tamaño y la figura delicada había dado paso a otra más dura y musculosa._

_La niebla se movió y los labios se movieron en una conversación que ella tampoco podía oír. Miro los labios moviéndose. Los del chico parecían crujientes y ella intenta acercarse para verlos de cerca. Ella había visto ese gesto antes. Unos labios que parecían estar siempre inclinados a la risa y no poder estar serios, sin poder estar mucho sin bromear, había visto esos mismos labios hablando y exasperándola ... llamándola._

_¿Seiya? Ella salto hacia atrás sorprendida._

_¿El chico era seiya? Ella podría jurarlo. Era el mismo gesto que ella a veces odiaba. Aun así ... ese chico no parecía ser Seiya. Era algo más bajo y aunque era esencialmente masculino, también tenía un susurro delicado a su alrededor. El Seiya que ella conocía, su amigo, no era nada más que testosterona. Pero ese gesto ..._

_-Siempre estaré a tu servicio bombón, lo sabes- dijo el chico y ella se sobresaltó. _

_La voz, ¡Ese era Seiya! _

_Y él le había dicho bombón la mujer del vestido. La misma que ahora sonreía con calidez y ella pudo sentirlo en su pecho. Vio como la chica ponía las manos en su pecho sonriendo y ella lo controlados de nuevo. Vio con consternación sus propias manos se habían posado en el mismo lugar, apretando su corazón, las palabras que el chico había dicho habían provocado una dulce calidez. Su corazón se ablando y una manta de afecto lo rodeaba._

_¿Cómo ella podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría sentir lo que la otra chica podría tener?_

_Él le había dicho bombón, y ella había sentido todo eso, tan parecido a lo que ella identificó cuando Seiya la llama así y aún así tan diferente también ... _

_Bombón_

_Bombón_

-Vamos Bombón, despierta. Ya llegamos

Serena abrió los ojos seleccionando viendo la sonrisa de Seiya con ella con las comisuras crujientes y los hoyuelos saliendo a la luz. Seiya estaba realmente feliz para que esos hoyuelos aparecieran. ¿Por qué estaria tan feliz?

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - Murmuro somnolienta y se sentó a la derecha viendo como todos habían bajado del autobús y sacaban las maletas de atrás.

Seiya se rio y tomo su mano sacándola del bus en donde Serena aprovecho para estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza y rodar los hombros.

-Mira Bombón, bienvenida a nuestra casa. Seiya la tomo de los hombros y el giro dejándola con los brazos arriba y la boca abierta.

Ahí frente a ella estaba el mar resplandeciendo como cientos de diamantes, el sol en el alto hacia brillar las olas que rompían abajo del acantilado donde estaba la casa y más allá, el horizonte brillando con luz propia, llegando hasta el infinito.

Serena se enfrentará a Seiya durante un segundo antes de que sus brazos rodeen su cintura aprovechando que los suyos siguieron arriba. La sensación de sus manos rodeando a su corazón en una carrera enloquecida y pesar de haber jurado que ya no pasaría, el sorrajo grabó todo el cuerpo hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron calientes.

-Sé que será un buen final de nuestras vacaciones Bombón- dijo Seiya y Serena bajo los brazos de golpe reaccionado y las manos en sus brazos girándose para mirarlo.

Seiya le sonrió feliz y ella miro sus labios sin darse cuenta. El sueño que había tenido y que por fin tenía poder recordar su reproducción en su cabeza. ¿Era Seiya el de su sueño? El chico parecía mucho pero aun así parecía alguien completamente diferente.

Seiya la soltó retrocediendo con algo en su mirada que Serena nunca había visto, haciéndola reaccionar y sacar sus ojos de sus labios y subirla a sus ojos. El corazón remonto otra ola de vértigo cuando el azul siempre chispeante brillantemente con algo más… algo más cálido ya la vez feroz dejándola clavada en su puesto.

Un segundo después Seiya había vuelto a ser Seiya y la sonrisa destello ocultando su expresión.

-La habitación sin ventanas será la tuya si no te apuras- retrocedió otro puesto y salió disparado hacia la casa de dos pisos y más ventanas que murallas en ella.

Serena se sacudió y corrió detrás de él.

-¡No te atrevas Seiya!

Diez minutos más tarde estaban todos acomodados en las habitaciones. La casa tenía solo cuatro habitaciones así que ella y las chicas habían decidido tener una pijamada y compartir las más grandes (con la venta más grande también con vista al acantilado y al mar) y los chicos en cambio, habían tomado un cada uno.

-Seiya habla al dormir, ya pasé por eso en mi niñez, no volveré a vivirlo- había dicho Taiki- y Yaten duerme tan profundo que tenían un roncar como un oso. Quiero mi propia habitación.

Los aludidos se quedaron sonrojado y le lanzaron un bolso a Taiki que reía subiendo las escaleras.

-Taiki duerme con la luz prendida- grito Seiya indignado.

-Siempre hemos estado seguros que es porque le teme a la oscuridad- Yaten esquivo riendo el bolso de regreso que Taiki le había lanzado desde arriba de la baranda.

-No duermo con la luz prendida, leo hasta muy tarde a veces y olvido apagarla- les grito con las mejillas rosas y los chicos se rieron de él.

-Pues yo no ronco

-Yo no hablo dormido

Los tres se miraron entre si, y tomando sus mochilas, cada uno se encerró en una habitación por separado.

Serena y las chicas se recostaron el sofá partiendo de la risa intentando sofocaban las carcajadas para ningún ofensor a los pobres hombres.

Como habían llegado a la hora de comida decidieron solo tomar algo ligero y correr a la playa

Serena se abrocho el bikini blanco mirándose en el espejo con una sonrisa. La cuerda de los lados de sus caderas bailaba junto con las espaldas y el cuello, cuando salta hacia un vestido de verano para colocarse encima.

Lita estaba ayudando a Rei a colocar las cuerdas del bikini rojo que se cruzaban en su espalda, y Amy y Mina se cambian las andalias de pie en pie para decidir quién usaría cual.

Cuando todo estuvo puesto y bien amarrado, salieron de la habitación riendo y alcanzaron a los chicos que esperaban afuera sin polera, solo los bañadores y un par de anteojos.

Ellas habían demorado media horas ... ellos solos se habían sacos las camisetas. Increíble

Todos corrieron por las escaleras que rodeaban el acantilado y bajaron a la playa más bonita que Serena había visto.

Las aguas turquesas bañaban las aguas blancas y las personas pululaban de aquí por allá en medio de grandes quitasoles de todos los colores del arcoíris.

Seiya dejo caer las cosas en la arena y corrió al agua zambulléndose de golpe

Salió a los segundos después de correr agua y Serena pudo, incluso a la distancia, ver la gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Vamos Bombón, el agua esta estupenda! - Serena Miró a las chicas entusiasmada y se sacó su vestido con rapidez. Corrió al agua amarrándose con más fuerza las trenzas que había hecho antes de salir y se zambulló igual que Seiya. El agua fría le hizo ahogar un grito debajo del agua, pero fue por solo medio segundo, para cuando salió a la superficie de su cuerpo ya se había adaptado y había cambiado las olas que la temperatura ideal.

Sus amigos la rodearon y se rieron mientras cada uno jadeaba por el frio. Seiya se hundió detrás de ella y Serena grito cuando su cuerpo se elevó por los aires.

Aferro a sus piernas para evitar que cayera y al salir les sonrió a los demás con malicia.

-¡Guerra! - grito y sus hermanos se rieron aplaudiendo. Amy nado lejos gritando y riendo por lo que Taiki aferro a Rei, que chillido y pataleo, pero de todas las formas termino en sus hombros y Yaten asombrando a Serena tomo a Mina sin palabras y la subió con un fluido movimiento.

Lita corrió detrás de Amy y entre risas y maldiciones la subió en sus propios hombros.

Sin más que decir la guerra comenzó entre jadeos y carcajadas.

-Vamos Bombón, tu puedes ganar- la alentó Seiya desde abajo y ella apretó los labios para evitar una carcajada y perder fuerza. Rei frente a ella le frunció el ceño en un fingido gruñido y movió sus brazos para lograr derribarla. Serena apretó el agarre en sus manos contra las manos de su amiga y se sostuvo mientras que Seiya avanza un paso y retrocedió otro, logrando desequilibrar a su hermano.

-Vamos Rei, derríbalos, usa tus poderes de sacerdotisa o algo- Rey sin poder evitarlo se rio de las estupideces que deciden Taiki.

-Poderes de sacerdotisa, eres un tonto Taiki- jadeo Rei

-No es justo- grito Mina desde su lugar en su propia lucha contra Amy y Lita- Si Rey ocupa sus poderes de sacerdotisa, yo tendré que usar mis poderes.

-¿Y que poderes serian eso? - rio Amy jadeando

\- ¡Estos! - sin aviso Mina se soltó de las manos de Amy y como si lo hubieran preparado Yaten tomo impulso agachándose un poco y al levantarse el mando a volar hacia Amy, derribándola a ella y Lita en un enredo de brazos, piernas, gritos y jadeos.

El guapo salpicón la espalda de Rei que jadeo estremeciéndose y Serena se aprovechó para tomar más fuerte las manos y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Confiando en la fuerza de Seiya todo su cuerpo se estiro hacia atrás y Rey grito cuando cayó de cabeza en el agua.

Seiya no la defraudo y aferro sus piernas con fuerza y con un pequeño impulso Serena se irguió riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Eso es Bombón! - Seiya saltaba en el agua riendo y Serena aplaudió arriba de él encantada.

La celebración no duro mucho ya que las chicas salieron a flote se lanzaron todas al unísono sobre ella y Seiya.

Serena cayó de espaldas cerrando la boca en el momento justo. Su cuerpo golpeo las aguas y se hundió algunos metros estremeciéndose por el frio. Abrió los ojos y miro la superficie preparándose para subir, pero de pronto Seiya apareció frente a ella sonriendo. La tomo de la cintura y Serena se aferró a sus hombros devolviéndole la sonrisa sintiendo el calor de las palmas de Seiya en su piel sobrecalentada bajo el sol. Por un segundo solo fueron ellos dos y el silencio del agua a su alrededor.

El sueño y las sensaciones volvieron a su mente y cuerpo, rodeando el corazón con la misma calidez, pero de nuevo se dio cuenta que también era muy diferente.

El segundo término, su cuerpo por inercia comenzó a subir y Seiya la aferro más fuerte para sacar un flote. Respirando con fuerza riendo y sus amigos y Seiya la imitación haciéndola sentir calida y feliz en medio del grupo grabando su pizarra de corcho, llena de momentos en que ella se había sentido de igual forma. Se imaginó su propio corazón lleno de colores en vez de fotografías llenando cada espacio como su pizarra, convirtiéndose en un caleidoscopio de sensaciones.

Salieron del agua y ella se tumbó en la arena mirando el cielo y los demás tuvieron que jugar un juego de pelotas en la arena al que ella declinó amablemente. Se acomodó boca abajo para mirar como el equipo de sus amigas contra el de Seiya y sus hermanos corrían y saltaban mientras las horas fueron pasando y el sol comenzó a recorrer el cielo oscureciéndolo en algunas partes tiñéndolo de rosa.

-Es hora de ir a comer- dijo Lita jadeando al mirar el atardecer y los demás se levantaron con murmullo cansados de donde había dejado caer al terminar el juego.

Serena encontró los músculos algo molidos, pero sabiendo que había sido ganado gracias a pasar buenos momentos con sus amigos encontraron la pena cualquier molestia.

Ninguno estaba de ánimo para hacerse cargo de algo más elaborado que algunos bocadillos y se tumbaron en la sala donde sea que sus cuerpos cayeron. Serena termino con la cabeza en el vientre de Seiya y las piernas encima de las minas que se había tirado en el suelo con un cojín para su cabeza, los demás estaban desparramados a su alrededor, pero Serena no tenía la fuerza para levantar la cabeza y cerciorarse si su brazo servía de almohada para Lita o Rey.

Miro el cielo por las ventanas mientras oscurecía con rapidez sintiendo a lo lejos un ronquido y el estómago de Seiya se sacudió con una risa silenciosa igual a la que Mina intento camuflar con una tos.

Serena cerro los ojos con las sensaciones bailando debajo de su piel como parecen ser muy comunes últimamente. Una sonrisa bailo en su boca y solo fue cosa de sentir las manos de Seiya deshacer las trenzas en su pelo para hundirse en las aguas, esta vez del profundo sueño.

Las vacaciones no tenían que terminar de mejor manera estaba segura. Ella estaba rodeada de amor y ella amaba a todos los que la rodeban.

Un segundo antes de caer definitivamente al sueño vio un par de ojos azules en los límites de su conciencia mirándola con un brillo de lastima que la hizo sentir un agujero en el estómago, pero antes de poder hacer algo o aferrarse para preguntar porque esa mirada, el sueño la envolvió y todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

saludos.


	14. Chapter 14 Sueño

**Sueño**

* * *

_Caía_

_Podía sentir el viento frio en su cuerpo silbando en medio de sus brazos y piernas desnudos y su cabello se elevaba por encima de ella, flameando como cientos de estelas doradas._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente sin miedo, mientras su cuerpo descendía viendo sin interés a su alrededor donde una niebla blanca y destellante cubría cada lugar donde su vista alcanzaba y se movía suavemente mientras ella pasaba hacia abajo, abajo, abajo._

_Estiro el brazo moviéndose de un lado a otro viendo como su piel blanca era casi traslúcida e insustancial, reflejando los destellos a su alrededor. Subió la otra mano haciendo el miso proceso y dejando que la velocidad los sostuviera arriba. En un rincón muy lejano de su mente, las preguntas fluían despacio y perezosamente._

_¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Que era este lugar?_

_Nada sin embargo parece poder traspasar el frio de su cuerpo y la indiferencia que la rodeaba._

_Siguio cayendo más y más, pasando entre las algodonadas capas de nubes de niebla rodeándose de más y más frío hasta que de pronto la velocidad comenzó a disminuir. Su cabello floto hasta colgar detrás de ella, sus brazos cayeron a sus lados y luego más abajo y sus piernas cayeron flácidas._

_Su cuerpo bajo más y más suave, como una pluma en el viento y quedo suspendido sostenido por un piso que ella no tiene miedo pero que está debajo._

_Se quedó ahí estirada mirando el cielo encima de ella con la mente en blanco._

_-El tiempo se ha terminado- dijo una voz a su alrededor y ella frunció el seño_

_-¿El tiempo para que? - murmuro descubriendo su voz, que floto perdiendo entre el inmensurable espacio inmaculado._

_-El tiempo se ha terminado- continuará la voz ignorandola con una voz casi triste- A vuelto a la manos del destino y nada puede parar lo que viene_

_\- ¿Para qué se ha terminado y que es lo que viene? - Una chispa de miedo traspaso la indiferencia y ella subió instintivamente sus manos a su pecho. Una figura se movió en la periferia en medio de la bruma y ella movió su cabeza mirando la silueta delicada de una mujer que aprecia y desaprecia entre las nubes._

_-El tiempo se ha terminado-repitió-pero eso significa que ellos también están contigo- ella no entendía de que hablaba, ni una palabra tenía sentido pero de pronto el miedo comenzó a ser remplazado por una cálida sensación en su pecho y ella apretó más las manos sintiendo como el dulce calor se intensificaba calentando cada parte de su cuerpo ahuyentando el frio que la cubría derritiendo la escarcha, convirtiéndola en gotas que ahora se movían por su piel, cayendo y siendo absorbido por la niebla._

_El fuego creció otro poco y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el calor que parecía abrazarla como un amigo que regresa a casa. El calor pulsaba como un ser vivo en su pecho tarareando una tonada dulce y reconfortante dándole vida, cada célula que componía su ser._

_Una mano fría en comparación con su cuerpo se posó en su mejilla y ella suspiro sin abrir los ojos_

_-No tengas miedo jamás, mientras ellos están contigo solo debes elegir lo que tu corazón desee… después de todo ese fue nuestro regalo._

_La voz se fue diluyendo y al abrir los ojos nuevamente vio que a su alrededor no había nada más que una suave estela de perfume dulce que se le hizo muy conocido._

_El piso bajo su cuerpo de deshizo y comenzó a caer nuevamente tomando más y más velocidad_

_Palabras sueltas susurraban en la bruma que pasaba recogiendo una que otras frases como si tenían conversaciones encerradas en pequeños mundos._

_Voces de chicas_

_¿Voces conocidas?_

_" Tokio de Cristal ya no nos necesita"_

_¿El lo entendido?_

_Como sabemos que podemos confiar en lo que el cristal pensó._

_El reino quedara en sus manos._

_¿Nuestros recuerdos se irán?_

_La paz reina ahora_

_Te amo_

_¿Estas seguras de esto?_

_Confiamos en ti por supuesto_

_Tengo miedo de que funcione ... pero tengo mucho más miedo a que no lo haga._

_No sabia que lo deseaba hasta que lo mencionaste._

_¿Amor? Somos guardianas, no podemos pensar en el amor aún._

_Una vida pacifica_

_Yo te apoyare en esta vida o en la otra ..._

_Se sorprendió que en medio las voces que parecían crecer en volumen y frecuencia aparecería la voz de un hombre con un tono amoroso y calmado que hizo que el pequeño sol que ahora habitaba en su pecho saltara._

_Otras voces se agregarán a la mezcla pero comenzaron a ser más rápidas y ruidosas y comenzaron a perderse trozos demasiado abrumada para ponerles toda su atención_

_Debo ir por ellas ..._

_El cristal ..._

_Corazones ..._

_Decisión solo tuya ..._

_Luna_

_Nos quedaremos_

_Artemisa_

_Una vida normal ..._

_tengo miedo_

_Yo también te amo_

_Mientras que tenga a mi lado a…_

_Esta es la vida que elegimos_

_Siempre supimos que estabas medio loca._

_Tal vez ahora por fin pueda conocer el amor_

_O conservarlo ..._

_Una vida normal_

_¿Adolescentes otra vez? _

_Siempre estere a tu disposición Bombón_

_Bombón_

-Bombón

Seiya volvió a mover el hombro de la muy dormida rubia hasta que abrió los ojos adormilada mirándolo a los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos con un murmullo. Parecía incapaz despertar y solo se encogió en su postura apretando las manos que tenía contra su pecho

-Muy bien pero luego no me golpees- murmuro él mientras pasaba los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo elevándola con facilidad hasta que se acurruco contra él, con su cabeza descansando fácilmente entre su cuello y hombro.

El aroma de rosas y luz de sol lo empaparon como siempre que estaba cerca de ella y su corazón salto haciéndolo sonreír con lastima por si mismo. Todos estos meses y el aun no pueden deshacerse del golpe que el olor de su Bombón le provocaba, era vergonzoso como mínimo.

El transporte con cuidado por la escalera y al mirar hacia adentro de la habitación femenina se detuvo titubeante. Las chicas dormían en el suelo en colchones inflables y cruzadas encima de la cama, pero él podía ver el sitio vacío exactamente donde su bombón tenía que haber estado durmiendo en medio de la gran cama en donde el espacio vacío era muy revelador.

No sabía cómo ella había llegado hasta la sala luego de todos se hubieran ido a dormir ni como lo había hecho para no despertar a sus amigas a cada lado, pero si él no había levantado a beber agua, ella había seguido tirada en el piso. Gracias al cielo el ambiente era cálido, típico de una noche de verano.

El cuerpo cálido se movió en sus brazos como si quisiera despertar, pero el sueño será demasiado profundo para lograrlo.

Miro de nuevo indeciso y se mordió el labio

Seiya no había tenido hermanas y mucho menos amigas. Su interacción con chicas siempre había sido… de otro tipo. Estas chicas eran ahora sus amigas, pero aún así no podía dar un paso dentro de demasiado consiente del estrógeno dentro de poder ingresar.

Dio un paso atrás. Que le dijeran cobarde, pero él no entraría a esa habitación llena de chicas dormidas a medio vestir con sus pijamas de verano. Si alguien despertaba, seria tratado como un mañoso o pervertido por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Camino por el pasillo decidido hasta su habitación. Yaten tendría que escucharlo hablar mientras dormía. Mala suerte.

Dejo a la inconsciente chica en medio de su colchón. La figura delicada parecía un espejismo en la oscuridad, solo alumbrada por los rallos de la luna llana que entraban directamente hacia la habitación, envolviéndola con una manta de irrealidad etérea. Su cabello rubio y suelto se desparramaba a su alrededor, aunque el habria jurado haberla visto trenzar antes de despedirse y Seiya juro, por un segundo, que solo un suspiro, podría hacerla desaparecer como un sueño.

Ella se acomodó de lado aun sin despegar las manos de su pecho y una pequeña arruga se formó en su frente sacándolo de su trance. Se pasó la mano por el rostro avergonzado y tomo la sabana con rapidez cubriéndola, pero sin pensarlo extendió su mano y froto la pequeña arruga con una caricia hasta que desapareció.

-Buenas noches Bombón- murmuro con el corazón cálido, resonado en la oscuridad y el estómago bailando como siempre que estaba a su lado.

Los ojos se abrieron nublados y la sonrisa que hechizaba cada uno de sus noches aparecieron en los labios rosados.

-Siempre me ha llamado Bombon- murmuro con voz adormilada y el sonrió irónico

Seiya nunca podría decírselo. Nunca podría decirle lo que ella le haría sentir. Solo tenía un apodo cariñoso para demostrar una parte minúscula de lo que sentia. Un apodo que era solo de él. Ella era para él, y solo para él, su Bombom.

-Es lo primero que vi de ti- bromeo- No podría llamarte de otra forma- susurro sacando el cabello de su frente y ella frunció el ceño.

-Nuca me gustó mucho ... antes no se sentía como ahora. Era diferente ... - fue el turno de Seiya de fruncir el ceño. ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? Era verdad que ella lo odiaba, pero ... algo le dijo a Seiya que ella no estaba hablando de eso.

-Estas dormida Bombon, no entiendo de lo hablas- volvió a acariciarle en despedida, pero ella balbuceo moviéndose en la cama.

-Antes se sentia diferente- repitió con un suspiro y volvió a sumirse en el sueño profundo.

Seiya se quedó un segundo mirándola con una extraña sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, pero lo dejo ir, saliendo de la habitación, negando que el mido lo invadiera.

-Quien había pensado que mi Bombón hablaba dormida también- rio bajito cerrando la puerta.

Al girarse vio a Yaten mirándolo con una ceja alzada y ojos suspicaces

-¡Ay dios! - exclamo en un grito ahogado tomándose la cabeza del susto- ¿Qué haces ahí Yaten? ¿Eres un maldito espectro?

Su hermano solo subió más su ceja y entrecerró los ojos.

-La pregunta es que hacías _tu_ ahí, con Serena, en _tu_ cama- el tono acusador golpeo a Seiya como un puño y su rostro enrojeció

-No hacía nada- se defendió- Bombón estaba dormida en el piso del salón, la traje a su cama

Yaten se cruzó de brazos y apunto la puerta a la espalda de Seiya con la barbilla.

-Esa, es tu habitación Seiya ¿acaso te perdiste en nuestra propia casa?

-Callate- siseo avergonzado y lo empujó hacia su habitación- solo no quise entrar a la habitación de las chicas. Pensaba dormir contigo.

Yaten camino hacia adelante dejándose empujar, pero lo miro sobre el hombro aun con toda la desconfianza en sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro

-No te creo nada- canturrio y Seiya gruñó en medio las risas de su molesto hermano- se perfectamente tus intenciones

-Solo cállate- le espeto con las mejillas subiendo de tono.

Si realmente supiera sus intenciones ...

* * *

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15 Miedos

**Miedos**

* * *

Seiya puso los codos en la baranda y miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa de los medios.

El pandemonio había llegado hace media hora y aún no parecía tener un punto de termino.

Las chicas reían con escándalo mientras la carne olvidada por la diversión chisporroteaba en la parrilla caliente. Él debería estar detrás de esa parrilla asegurándose de que justamente eso no pasara, pero una habitual ráfaga de viento frío vino desde el mar y los había enfriado a todos. Se había ofrecido a subir por los abrigos ya que había sido el primero en sentir el escalofrió, pero al entrar a la habitación grande y mirar desde esa altura lo que ocurrió abajo, lo que había embelesado y no había tenido aparte la mirada.

Las risas subieron nuevamente y su sonrisa a medios se extendió en una completa. A Yaten estaba a punto de reventarle una vena mientras hacía fuerza para ganarle un pulso a Mina y a Rei juntas solo porque su gran bocota lo había hecho decir que él podía con eso y más. Ahora su rostro se estaba tornando rápidamente en morado por el esfuerzo y las chicas reían con estrepito tanto por su propio esfuerzo como por la diversión. Las demás gritaban detrás de ellas animándolas entre gritos y carcajadas. Sus ojos la buscaron sin poder evitarlo encontrándola a un costado alzando los brazos y gritando en apoyo.

-Esa carne no durara mucho ahí- dijo una voz y Seiya le sonrió en disculpas su hermano

-El espectáculo era demasiado bueno- volvió a bajar la mirada justo para ver como Rei soltaba una risa y empujaba por última vez junto a Mina y el brazo de su hermano golpeaba la madera de la mesa. Las carcajadas se unieron a los gritos de triunfos en una sinfonía de puro gozo.

Sin pensarlo los ojos de Seiya volvieron a buscar a la rubia que se reía desde atrás y saltaba hacia sus amigas para abrazarlas. La cabellera volaba con el viento a su alrededor y su sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro mientras que sus ojos chispeaban con una profunda alegría.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? - cuestiono Taiki y Seiya lo miro por un segundo confundido. Taiki movió la barbilla hacia abajo y Seiya lo entendió de inmediato.

Tan rápido como lo entendió su sonrisa cayo y apretó los labios en una línea tensa.

No era propio de sus hermanos mayores entrometerse en su vida, pero Seiya sabía qué tarde o temprano teníamos que detener una conversación así con algunos de ellos dos, o ambos.

Se habían tardado más de lo que él esperaba la verdad.

Seiya no dejo de mirar hacia abajo, pero podría sentir los ojos violetas quemar el costado de su rostro. Luego de unos segundos más su hermano imito su postura, apoyándose de los codos, y ambos miraron el caos de diversión bajo ellos.

-¿No quieres decírselo? - pregunto con voz calmada y empática y Seiya suspiro

-No sé de qué hablas- murmuro en un pobre intento de salirse por la tangente, pero Taiki ladeo la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada penetrante con una ceja alzada.

-Estás enamorado de Serena Seiya- dijo su hermano con contundencia perdiendo la paciencia. Seiya se encogió y su hermano dulcifico su tono- ¿Es que no desees decírselo? ¿Tienes miedo?

La lastima solapada en su voz hizo que Seiya se estremeciera, pero siguió en silencio viendo como ahora eran Lita y su bombón las que competían. Lita estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en aparentar una lucha, pero el brazo delgado de esa rubia tonta no tenía oportunidad contra los de Lita que amasaba pan y batía huevos hasta el punto de nieve en segundos. Lita no quería herir los sentimientos de su amiga ganando tan rápido al parecer, o tal vez solo se lo estaba pasando tan bien como el viendo el esfuerzo de su bombón, arrugando la nariz, sacando la lengua a un lado y gritando y resolviendo entre risas .

-Tal vez hayas pensado en algún momento que solo la querías como amiga, pero puedo ver como eso ha cambiado Seiya. Todos podemos verlo. Si te da miedo cambiar ese estatus ...

-No sabes de lo que hablas-lo interrumpió Seiya aspirando y dejando caer el cuerpo hasta apoyar su barbilla en sus brazos aun apoyados en la barandilla. El dolor comenzó a aguijonear su pecho y deseo pedirle a su hermano que lo dejara, pero sabía que no sería tan simple.

¿Cómo podría explicárselo? Que lo que tiene por ella no alcanzaba con decirle amor. Que lo que tenía por ella lo hacia encenderse con un simple suspiro de su boca, que cada minuto a su lado era tan hermoso como tortuoso.

¿Es que no se daban cuenta? Que se tragaba los suspiro para no delatarse, que con solo verla sus manos temblaban y su corazón explotaba en su pecho

Que a veces, en especial al principio pensaba que había vuelto loco, que su mente había volado lejos desquiciándolo. ¿Cómo explicarle que definí así por alguien que apenas conocía?

¿No se daban cuenta acaso que por eso y todas las demás razones, que por todo ese amor ella era inalcanzable, tanto como una estrella? ¿Cómo la luna?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy equivocado? - Dije Taiki volviéndolo a la conversación-Por favor Seiya hasta un ciego podría ver lo que sientes por ella.

-No es a lo a lo que me refería- murmuro sintiendo otra ráfaga de frio atravesarlo haciéndole recordar que no había llegado a ponerse nada encima dela dela camiseta.

Hasta un ciego ...

Si, podría ver que tenía algo por ella, pero esa era solo la puta del aisberg.

Porque había algo peor que un ciego y era quien no quería ver.

Volvió a suspirar esta vez más hondo y con más amargura, pero su hermano simplemente no estaba por dejar esta conversación, Seiya supuso que se había tardado bastante pera reunir el coraje para inmiscuirse y no dejaría que el momento se escapara.

-¿Entonces asumes que la amas al menos? - inquirió triunfal y Seiya enrojeció suavemente.

-Tampoco es de lo que hablaba- murmuro enfurruñado. No deseaba decirlo. No por vergüenza a hablar de su sentimiento. No, la razón para no decirlo era algo más mezquino. Simplemente no probadas ganas de hablar de sentimientos que no llegarían a los oídos que deseaba y Taiki se agacho nuevamente intentando buscar sus ojos.

\- ¿Entones a que te referías? No quieres asumir lo que sientes ¿crees que ella no te corresponderá? - intento sondear en otra dirección y Seiya se volvió a estremecer.

Esto era como tragar cuchillos, el dolor que tan bien había tenido amordazado libre por fin royendo su interior. No podría aguantar mucho más de esta conversación. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado cerca de la verdad. Demasiado cerca de revelar a verdadera magnitud de su locura.

-Ella es mi amiga Taiki, déjalo ya- dijo al fin con los dientes apretados intentando medidor de nuevo al maldito dolor en su jaula y su hermano gruño exasperado ajeno a su lucha.

-¡Oh por favor!- bufo Taiki rodando los ojos- ustedes están tan lejos de ser amigos como es posible, solo les falta besarce- un nuevo estremecimiento lo recorrió por la imagen y su hermano volvió a calmarse- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas ocultar tus sentimientos Seiya? ¿O en verdad pretendes ser su amigo para siempre?

Él no lo sabía. No sabía hasta donde podía aguantar, pero tenía que hacerlo. La alternativa era mucho peor estaba seguro. Perder a su Bombón era una opción que destruiría su corazón. El dolor por no revelar sus sentimientos era un precio muy poco a pagar en cambio. Solo deberían ser fuertes. Solo necesita aguantar, solo ... solo ...

-Ella dijo que solo necesitaría ser paciente- Susurro sin pensar y su hermano dio un respingo parándose derecho.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Ella quién? ¿Serena te lo dijo? ¿Ya le habías dicho algo? - Taiki estaba dando golpes a ciegas y Seiya sintió el miedo ahora correr por sus venas enfriándole hasta los huesos. Se irguió también y miro a Taiki con una sonrisa crispada.

-Estas algo dramático hoy Taiki- soltó una risa histérica y le palmeo el hombro a su hermano que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido con preocupación y confusión- Bombón es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. El día en que quiera que eso cambie tendré que vérmelas con todo, pero ahora solo quiero que sea mi amiga. - Le dio una sonrisa brillante y se dispuso a irse cuando su hermano entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-Y hasta cuando crees que puedas vivir así? - cuestiono de pronto Yaten entrando en la habitación con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido

Oh, esto era genial. Ahora eran dos contra uno. Imito la postura de su hermano con los dientes apretados y Yaten se paró frente a él.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando ella encuentra a alguien? - Continuo- ¿Qué tal si se enamora? ¿Lo harás ahí, ¿la harás elegir entre él o tú? No pensé que serias tan egoísta.

Seiya apretó los puños y los dientes chirriaron juntos. Demasiado cerca ... malditamente cerca

-Yo no ..

\- ¿Tu no qué? ¿No le haría eso? - lo interrumpió Taiki- ¿qué harás entonces, ¿vivirás viéndola besar a otro con una sonrisa en tu rostro? - fue tal la crispación en el rostro de Seiya, lacerado por el dolor, que taiki asintió a sus propias preguntas- Eso creí. No sé qué te detiene Seiya, pero los sentimientos se vuelven amargos si no los dejas libre hermano. Debes decírselos. Si te rechaza ...

-No le temo a eso- murmuro Seiya negando y dejando caer los hombros derrotados. Tal vez no podría decirle todo a sus hermanos, pero podría decirles algo ¿verdad? Siempre y cuando se mantuviera en el planeta tierra y no en cuidad locura podría responder.

Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre ellos y luego a él intrigados.

-Si Bombón me rechazara podría vivir con eso, incluso podría luchar _contra_ eso, - una sonrisa tiro de sus labios pensando en cómo ella rodaría sus ojos y le diría lo engreído que eso había sonado, pero luego sus labios volvieron a bajar con desanimo- Tampoco le temo a decirle por miedo a perderla. Si ella me rechaza y en verdad no hay sentimientos hacia mí, podría ser su amigo. No sería fácil ni bonito, pero podría hacerlo.

-Entonces que sucede- pregunto Yaten asombrado.

-A que le temes entonces- agrego Taiki

¿A que le temía?

_Cinco meses antes_

_Grandes marcas rojas y un número escalofriante parecían saltar de la hoja a sus ojos. Soltó un silbido entre dientes._

_\- ¡Cielos Bombón, sí que eres mala en matemáticas! - Río asombrado y ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello volteando a verlo._

_\- ¡Cállate Seiya! - grito y le quito la hoja su madre de las manos gimiéndole; - ¡Mamá!_

_Su madre solo levanto una ceja y Seiya supo que era su llamado a retirarse._

_-Buenas tardes señora. Nos vemos mañana Bombón- se despidió y la madre cabeceo sonriéndole, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hija._

_-Adiós- respondió Serena con los dientes apretados. _

_Seiya cruzo rápidamente hacia su casa_

_Alguien tenía en problemas. _

_Y él tenía mucho en que pensar ... _

_Miro desde su puerta como su Bombón entraba a su casa echando humo, sonrojada e indignada delante de su madre. _

_¿Su Bombón?_

_Movió la cabeza, confundido. ¿Qué pasaba con él?_

_¿Una chica lo estaba enloqueciendo después de todo lo que había hecho el año anterior? La cabeza de Bombón era hermosa, pero…_

_y agradable pero ..._

_y dulce_

_y su sonrisa lo elevaba, pero ..._

_Intento buscar algo, pero parecía que no lograba encontrar terminar ninguna frase._

_Entro a su casa y tiro el bolso y lo demás en la mesa a un lado con molestia. El silencio de la enorme estancia le devolvió el eco de sus pisadas, pero por primera vez no tuvo gran cosa. Su mente estaba dando vueltas demasiado rápido para ponerse sensible en el hecho de su soledad._

_Caminó sin ver mucho a su alrededor hasta la cocina y se quedó mirando el patio exterior por los ventanales mientras bebía agua._

_Docenas, quizás un poco más. ¿Cuántas chicas habían conocido los últimos dos años?_

_Y con todas lo había arruinado. Era un desastre para las relaciones_

_Solo tenía dieciocho pero su carrera le había permitido conocer, experimentar y ver muchas más cosas que un hombre normal vería en toda su vida. Con su aspecto, dinero e incluso antes de eso, con sus padres y los interminables viajes, había vivido muchas cosas._

_Ella le hizo sentir querer intentarlo. Pero ¿realmente quería hacerla pasar por todo eso? Se había transferido a esta ciudad para detener un poco su vida, contener la vorágine de locura en la que se había dejado llevar pero que rápidamente se había vuelto aburrida, pero aun así su vida era una locura_

_¿Quería arrastrarla a ella a esa vida? Días sin verlo, a veces incluso semanas, mensajes de texto, llamadas en medio de las sesiones, cortas e insatisfactorias, viajes, rumores en los tabloides de relaciones, fotografías escandalosas, mentiras y engaños_

_Ella no parecía ser la clase de chica que deseara un novio así._

_No, ella querría paseas bajo la luna, flores y chocolates, dulces besos en su puerta. _

_Cerro los ojos, pero nuevamente solo la vio a ella. su pecho se apretó y su mente se enfrentan encloquecida. Febril_

_No podría darle jamás esas cosas. ¿Podría? No parece ser tan difícil la verdad. Podía dejar varios trabajos, quedarse con algunos contratos y perder una vida casi normal. Podría darle la bienvenida a ella lo que era mera y si era sincero, lo que sonaba bastante bueno para él también._

_¿En verdad estaba contemplando dejarlo todo por ella?_

_Mareado, subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama solo consiguiendo quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente._

_Un susurro y un olor a rosas nocturnas le hicieron abrir los ojos que todo estaba en tinieblas._

_Un frio lo rodeaba, pero no conseguimos levantarse para cerrar la ventana que, abierta, dejaba entrar el aire frio pero fragante que lo había despertado._

_¿Era eso lo que había despertado?_

_Se había escuchando, pero había algo extraño. Al intentar escuchar sus sentidos adormecidos habían despertado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación_

_Sus ojos vagaron de un lado a otro sintiendo el miedo recorrerlo. Se desesperaba del lecho en que estaba comprobando que no era su cama._

_De hecho, no había cama. No había nada._

_Estaba solo en una habitación a oscuras rodeado de tinieblas. Unas ventanas con vaporosas cortinas blancas se mecían con el aire que entraba desde el exterior donde la luna brillaba convirtiendo todo en su alrededor en plata y ónix._

_\- ¿Que…? - murmuro soltando el aire asustado cuando el olor a flores volvió a rodearlo y su miedo se diluyo con suavidad._

_Miro la habitación nuevamente, esta vez con detenimiento y las tinieblas recientemente desaparecieron hasta que solo lo rodeó la luz que entró desde la ventana. Extrañamente la luz de la luna parecía no haber sido remplazada, solo que ahora podía verla de una manera diferente. El resplandor era tan puro y brillante que cualquiera pensaría que era cegador, pero, muy por el contrario, podría ayudarlo a ver cada detalle a su alrededor y su corazón se hincho y estremeció con algo tan cálido y suave que solo pudo suspirar dentro de una dicha radiante._

_La imagen de Serena fue lo único que pudo ver por un largo momento._

_La sensación cálida por increíble se expandió más aún._

_\- ¿La amas? - Susurro una voz que parece venir desde la luz_

_\- ¿Amarla? Pero si apenas la conozco ... ¿es eso lo que siento? - Murmuro a la voz. La confusión hizo una grieta a la sensación plácida que lo rodeaba y experimentó una mano invisible tocar su cabello de forma reconfortante._

_\- ¿Qué me sucede? - pregunto cerrando los ojos, pero solo un segundo. La luz era demasiado bella para dejar de mirarla_

_-Hace muchos años- susurro la voz- un deseo fui hecho. Este deseo fue tan grande y tan puro que viajo por el tiempo y el espacio y quedo suspendido ahí, brillando con luz propia, obteniendo vida._

_\- ¿Un deseo? - cuestiono Seiya y sintió __la presencia rodearlo como si caminara a su alrededor._

_-Ese deseo se mantuvo, aun cuando la persona que lo proferido no había devuelto a él. Dentro, muy dentro de su corazón, lo enterró y siguió adelante._

_\- ¿Qué deseo fue? - pregunto y la brisa que entraba lo rodeo con su fragancia nuevamente. Él bebió del aroma que parecía acariciarlo._

_-Aun no puedo decírtelo- susurro la voz que parecía ir y venir en la luz- puede decirte si, que alguien escucho y puso las piezas necesarias en el tablero para que se hiciera real._

_La voz considerada casi divertida y Seiya identifica las ganas irrefrenables de sonreír. Parecía no poder evitar sentir felicidad si la voz estaba feliz._

_-Las piezas, sin embargo- continuo la voz- tienen vida propia y con eso tienen también libre albedrío. Nada puede obligarlas a nada._

_Ahí dentro de la luz todo parecía bueno y posible y los temores que habían tenido antes de desvanecerse como la neblina con los rayos del amanecer._

_\- No lo entiendo nada de lo que dices -repitió- pero ahora que creo que sé que es lo que siento, puedo ..._

_-No- le murmuro la voz interrumpiendo y Seiya respingo mirando a todos lados- No puedes hacer nada aun_

_\- ¿Que? - consulta. ¿Ahora se suponía que no hiciera nada con ellos? - ¿Por qué? - la voz guardo silencio, pero la luz parecía tener su repuesta porque lo específicamente tan pronto hizo la pregunta._

_-Ella no siente lo mismo- respondió ya su alrededor se escuchó algo parecido a un suspiro_

_-No exactamente- silbo la voz como el viento y Seiya comenzó a sentir desesperación_

_-No importa- sentencio con fuerza- Yo pudor hace que lo haga. Lo daré todo, le entregare todo, hare lo impensable- a medida que las palabras escapaban parecían cimentar algo en su corazón, las palabras se abrazaban uniéndose con el amor que parecía que había estado en su alma antes de conocer su Bombón creando algo nuevo, algo tan o más fuerte que lo que ya existía- Antes tenía miedo, no se me dan muy bien las relaciones, pero por ella, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerla feliz, ser lo que necesita y desea. Yo puedo…_

_-Oh Seiya- murmuro la voz con congoja, interrumpiéndolo. La fragancia y la mano fantasmal acariciaron su mejilla y el gurdo silencio sintiendo un agujero en su estómago-Por supuesto que podría hacer todo eso, - dijo con una increíble dulzura- pero no puedes hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué? Repitió nuevamente sintiendo una gran tristeza escapar de su corazón que al igual que el amor, aparentemente estar también ahí guardada, algo heredado, una reserva aparte de la propia._

_La mano desapareció y el susurro se movió más lejos._

_-Ella no podrá recibir todo eso que desee darle- le explico la voz con voz calmada- ella tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante antes. Cualquier cosa entes de eso solo la confundirá y se alejará de ti._

_-Una decisión- hizo eco Seiya._

_-Escucha muy bien porque el tiempo es corto- de pronto la luz comenzó a teñir en los bordes y la voz cobro urgencia- el destino tiene planos y el deseo solo te otorga un espacio robado. No debes por nada del mundo decirle tus sentimientos a ella. Debes quedarte a su lado, se su amigo- agrego como una idea tardía y Seiya se sobresalto._

_\- ¿Un Amigo? - Casi chillo. Lo que ocurrió por esa chica estaba tan alejado de la amistad que sería incluso gracioso si no fuera tan horrible lo que le dejó._

_La luz volvió a destellar en los bordes, pero esta vez un momento más largo_

_-Sera difícil, lo entiendo, pero de otra forma no lograras nada. Su corazón solo tiene espacio ... -La voz dudo haciendo una pausa- Debes hacer espacio en su corazón primero. El destino es incontrolable. Inevitable. Pero podemos sortearlo gracias al libre albedrio, ser libre tiene muchas caras._

_\- ¿Y si no lo logro? - consulta con urgencia cuando vio que la luz parecía palidecer ahora en los bordes acercándose cada vez más al centro donde se veía él- ¿cómo puedo hacerlo sintiendo todo esto que siento? ... ¿Y de dónde viene? - Agrego al final._

_-Tu abuelo tenía una teoría muy buena respecto a eso- le susurro la voz_

_¿Su abuelo? Seiya desplazo la pregunta para después porque a medida que la luz parecía atenuarse el susurro y la fragancia precian comenzará a formarse una silueta frente a él._

_La mujer se le acerco lo suficiente para distinguir el azul de sus ojos entre el brillo y le toco el rostro con ambas manos_

_-Escúchame bien. Debes dejar que ella lo conozca, no lo evites. Deja que ella elija. No intervengas. Solo debes ser paciente. ¿Lo prometes? Sé que puedes hacerlo._

_\- ¿Él? ¿Quién es el él? - indagó con frenesí viendo como la luz era cada vez más pálida_

_-Tu puedes hacerlo- le repitió la voz como si estuviera ya muy lejos aun cuando todavía podría ver el azul de sus ojos._

_\- ¿Y si no lo hago? - murmuro angustiado presintiendo algo en su corazón y los ojos de la silueta se entrecerraron con pesar_

_-El dolor de su perdida sería demasiado grande -Murmuro como excusándose- Así que creamos algo._

_La luz se desvaneció y los ojos respondieron a desparecer con ella y Seiya sintio pánico. Levanto las manos para aferrar su rostro, pero solo pudo aferrar el aire. Las movió enfrente del él intentando conectar con algo, lo que fuera, pero ahí ya no había nada._

-Seiya- Lo llamo Taiki y Seiya se sobresaltó pestañando. Se había quedado mirando el cielo nocturno donde las estrellas respondían con fulgor. Hoy la luna no se veia, pero su luz parecía bañar el agua del mar a lo lejos.

Miro a su hermano con una sonrisa triste.

-Le temo a lo desconocido supongo- respondió concentrándose en el presente apretando los puños y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a sus hermanos confundidos, mirándolo salir

Habían creado algo, había dicho

¿Algo como qué? ¿Le pasaría algo a él? ¿A su Bombón?

Sí, eso increíblemente sería peor que su rechazo. que su Bombón sufre algún daño peor que cualquier cosa.

No no no

Las opciones eran horrorosas.

Por más que había suplicado y rogado al despertar en su cama ese día, la luz y la voz no habían vuelto.

Con las horas se había convencido de que todo había sido un sueño, un loco y esquizofrénico sueño, se concedió la idea de que su atracción reprimida por la chica había provocado ese sueño y había decidido que le gustaba. No podría enfrentar frente al sentimiento tan inmenso que parecía ahogarlo, pero podría decir sin miedo al menos que ella lo atraía como ninguna.

Paso cada día después de eso mirándola, viéndola sonreír, bromear, enojarse, y cada noche, cuando el sueño lo reclamaba rogaba por la voz volviera. Tenía miedo cada noche de escucharla y decepción cada mañana al ver que nada pasaba.

Lo único que podría ver era como cada día se enamoraba más y más de ella. Aun así, había hecho justo lo que había pensado. Dejo contratos, trabajos, cancelo viajes y se quedo con lo justo y necesario para trabajar pero estar con ella tanto como fuera posible. Su sacrificio había sido recompensado. Caminaban juntos de su casa al instituto y de regreso, pasaban las clases juntos, y los fin de semanas serian de ellos,por que así lo había visto sus sonrisas, ahora conocia cada peca de su rostro, cada expresión,cada sonido que salia de boca. sus deseos, sueños, esperanzas y miedos.

Y cada día era mas hermoso y lacerante en partes iguales.

Se tambaleaba cada día entre decirle lo que identificó o guardárselo un poco más. Esperar, ser paciente

Pero ese día había firmado su sentencia.

La había llevado a comer pasteles y le había declarado imprudentemente que le gustaba. El solo estaba tanteando el terreno, demasiado enfermo ya de verla sin poder tocarla como quería, decirle al oído cuando desea estar con ella.

La chica casi se asfixia por Dios santo. La vio palidecer, tartamudea, ahogarse con la idea. Sus ojos se habían abierto con pánico y él lo supo. En cuanto abrió la boca y dijo "Seiya yo ..." lo vio tan claro como el agua. No solo seria rechazado, ella correría tan lejos de él como podrían sufrir sus piernas. Se sentiría demasiado mal por él, la culpa y la vergüenza tomarían cualquier espacio para él y todo se acabaría ahí mismo.

La voz había tenido razón.

En ese segundo se caen en un profundo abismo de miseria. Vio como las manecillas del reloj paraban y todo su mundo se detenía.

Sopeso sus opciones: Podía seguir con la declaración, decirle lo que declara, intentar que ella entendiera lo extraño y raro de su situación y enamorarla. Esforzare como había proclamado que haría por ser lo que ella necesitaba. Podía hacerlo, podría seguir y con mucha persistencia convencerla de darse una oportunidad.

O por el contrario podrían hacer lo que le habían indicado. Ir directo a la cama con cinturones y paredes acolchadas y creer que una voz le había anunciado sobre su futuro con la chica frente a él.

La respuesta salió de su boca antes de procesarlo. Simplemente no podia perderla.

Se había reído y bromeado y canjeado un amor eterno por una amistad.

Porque ella no lo amaría de esa forma

No, se corrigió, no lo amaba _en ese momento_ . Parque él la esperaría cuanto fuera necesario hasta que ella tenga espacio en su corazón para él.

y ... trago la bilis, no impedirá que _él,_ quien quiera que fuera, se le acercara.

Miraría de lejos, como alguien llegaría a su vida, para llenar el espacio que él no podría ocupar al parecer.

Solo esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

* * *

_**Saludos. déjenme un comentario para saber que piensan del giro que esta tomando esto. se viene algo muy bueno.** _


	16. Capitulo 155

_**Luna**_

_**(Intermedio)**_

* * *

Luna miro desde el tejado como el sol llegaba casi a medio camino por el cielo. Una brisa calurosa ya ahogaba cualquier rescoldo de temperatura agradable que había traido la madrugada, incluso a la sombra de los arboles como estaba ella.

La calle, librada de transeúntes que escapaban del achicharrante calor, comenzaba a brillar de forma molesta y ondas de calor salían del asfalto.

Se estiro con pereza y salto hacia el balcón dispuesta a meterse a la casa y al resguardo que brindaba el aire acondicionado, cuando escucho la música de un auto y las risas desde la esquina.

Miro como el automóvil aparco frente la casa y Seiya y Serena salían del interior. Serena aún estaba intentando controlar las carcajadas y Seiya tenía una mirada alegre en sus ojos dejándole pocas dudas a Luna el motivo de la risa de su amiga. Parecía que Seiya había montado una campaña para mantener a Serena siempre riendo.

Se quedó mirando, ahora con el sol completamente sobe su cabeza, mientras Seiya sacaba las maletas del auto y las iba apilando frente a la reja de la casa. Serena a su lado parloteaba sobre el viaje.

Se reían relajados, felices. Una pareja de adolecentes normales.

-¿Es esto lo que viste Serena? - susurro como siempre que los veía juntos.

El susurro del viento paso por su lado, levantándole el pelaje. Ya no podía verla, habiendo perdido el poder que había depositado en ella, pero aun podía escuchar la respuesta en la brisa, entre divertida y esperanzadora.

"No, pero esto también me gusta"

-Ya se acabó el tiempo- asevero mientras miraba a su amiga caminar de acá para allá y la brisa la acaricio de forma tranquilizadora.

Cuando la Reina había echado a andar su plan, había depositado en ella no solo la confianza sino también una reserva de poder para ocuparla. Había ocupado ya la mayoría, entre hacer que las chicas se encontraran, que Serena no viera a Seiya jamás antes de ese encuentro, que tampoco había sido fortuito, suprimir algunos sueños, implantarle otros, borrar memorias, como su encuentro con Darien, eso había recurrido mucho poder, sus sentimientos por él, aun dormidos, eran muy fuertes. Su último recurso había sido usado para llevarlos directos a Rei, que dicho sea de paso también había ocupado poder para mantenerla alejada. Ahora solo le quedaba poder suficiente para una última cosa y ya.

Su cuerpo, agotado por la utilización del poder prestado, se sintió lleno y cálido. Una corriente de energía la recargo como no había logrado hacer ella solo en este mes y su corazón dio un salto.

Ahí, en el centro de su pecho, la luz de Serena parecía irradiar desde su corazón, pulsando con vida, como un anuncio color plateado, poder y vitalidad todos quienes la rodeaban.

Y eso, mas que nada, era la indiscutible evidencia que el tiempo había terminado. El destino había comenzado a fluir como debía, lo había retrasado tanto como había podido, pero ese brillo era el comienzo.

El viento volvió a murmurar a su lado

"Las cosas se pondrán interesantes"

Luna rodo los ojos

En ese instante Seiya le hacia una reverencia a su amiga en broma y partía hacia su casa. Serena le devolvió el saludo con la mano y miro hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo y los de Serena se abrieron en el mismo segundo que a su lado el viento corrió alejándose. Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron mirándola como un miope y luego movió su cabeza.

La sonrisa y el buen humor que siempre la seguía después de estar con Seiya volvió a su rostro y levanto su mano.

\- ¡Hola Luna! - grito feliz.

Luna maulló de vuelta.

Se bajó de un salto del tejado hacia el balcón y luego dentro de la casa para darle la bienvenida a su amiga.

Sus fuerzas contenidas regresado del todo y estaba lista para lo que se venía.

Para todo lo que se venía.

* * *

**Saludo. **


End file.
